


练笔X（致郁系，已完结）

by Luosan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luosan/pseuds/Luosan
Summary: 病娇黑暗血腥暴力预警。未成年禁入。





	1. 练笔X（致郁系）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：暴力，轮J，口交，脐橙，后入，双龙，抱cao，黑化。

沈杰本有着极其平淡的一生。

顺利考上重点大学，读上合适的专业，顺利拿到各种奖学金，顺利考上研究生，顺利毕业读研……

顺利地和深爱着的同性爱人在一起。

沈杰曾是深柜，直到他大二才正式向家里坦白，家人曾疯狂劝阻，但是无论是父亲的责骂还是母亲的哭泣，沈杰都没有妥协。

他很爱他的爱人。

他的爱人名叫顾乾，他们在酒吧相遇，顾乾气质温和、身材高挑，沈杰一眼就发现人群里的他，就像是恍惚中的命运的安排，他们相识相遇，最后终于走在一起。

顾乾比沈杰大三岁，在政府工作，顾乾为人活络、善于交际，很多同事都看好他的前途，当然，没有人知道顾乾的性向。

所以沈杰就成了那个活在阴影里的人。

沈杰明白顾乾的性向一旦暴露，对顾乾来说是绝对致命的麻烦，顾乾升职的欲望很强烈，他经常在酒桌上喝到不省人事，每次沈杰都要照顾他一整晚。

但沈杰没有任何怨言，他希望顾乾可以实现他的理想，为此哪怕他们的恋情被隐藏也无所谓。

他们偷偷约会，在半夜无人的大街接吻，在拥挤的地铁里偷偷牵手，就像偷食禁果的高中生一样。

沈杰觉得他很幸福。

……

“我今天有一个实验……估计要做到很晚才能回来。”沈杰厨房把洗好的碗放起来，探头看向在沙发上躺着的顾乾。

“你晚上有安排吗？”

顾乾翻动着手机头也不抬：“晚上要和王局吃饭。”

“那需要我去接你吗？”

“不用了，你忙你的。”顾乾放下手机走过来，抱住沈杰，大手轻抚他的腰肢，凑近他的脖颈轻吻。

“辛苦你了。”

沈杰笑了笑，回头亲吻顾乾的唇。

……

今晚的实验比预料的还麻烦，沈杰做了很多次都没有达到预计的效果，导师指着他的鼻子骂了他一整晚，沈杰捏着试管直皱眉。

好在沈杰最后终于成功，他迫不及待地换下白大褂，不顾师弟的询问快速赶回他和顾乾的住所。

刚进家门，顾乾似乎也刚回来，红着脸一身酒臭味地坐在沙发上，看到沈杰进门，有些不耐烦地开口：“怎么这么晚才回来？”

“老师留我处理样本，耽误了一会儿……”沈杰换下衣服，有些抱歉地开口，“我去给你做醒酒汤，你等一下。”

顾乾阴沉的目光一路跟着沈杰，他在那里坐了一会，突然站起身走进厨房，沈杰正在烧水，看到顾乾走过来刚要开口说话，就被顾乾拧着胳膊压到操作台上，粗鲁地扒掉裤子。

沈杰只觉下体一凉，接着臀肉被肆意揉捏，继而手指沾了些橄榄油探入后穴，沈杰感到有些胀痛，但是他被顾乾整个人箍在怀里，根本无从反抗。

“顾乾，我们…回房间……”

顾乾并没有回答他，沈杰听到了窸窸窣窣脱裤子的声音，接着那根粗长炙热的性器抵在娇嫩的穴口处，不由分说地插了进来。

沈杰发出痛苦的低吟，顾乾在性事中一向很粗鲁，但是如此草率扩张就插进来还是第一次。

“顾乾…疼……啊……”

沈杰双腿发颤，他尽可能地抬起腰方便顾乾的动作，顾乾握住他的腰，还未等沈杰适应便开始了激烈的抽送。

沈杰呻吟出声，他的后穴传来阵阵热辣的疼痛，沈杰尽力去放松自己的下半身来减轻痛苦，他不知道顾乾究竟怎么了，顾乾从他回来的那一刻就很不正常，可是此时的他根本没有机会去开口询问。

顾乾把沈杰的腰掐出了青紫的痕迹，他压着沈杰一阵猛插，嫩白的臀肉被他撞得一片通红，顾乾眯着眼睛看沈杰的脊背，感受那紧致的后穴层层吸吮自己的快感。

顾乾压着沈杰干了近一个小时才放过他，顾乾几记凶狠的顶弄最后在沈杰的体内射出热液，沈杰白天在实验室站了一整天，如今双腿发颤根本撑不住自己，在顾乾抽出的一瞬间沈杰便脱力地跪在地上，后穴里的白浊缓缓流淌出来。

沈杰扶着操作台慢慢起身，顾乾已经提上裤子去了浴室，沈杰抽出餐桌上的纸巾擦拭自己一片狼藉的下体，穿好裤子靠在操作台边继续手里的活。

……

“给，把药吃了。”

沈杰把手里的醒酒汤和药递给躺在床上的顾乾，顾乾接过药吃下。

沈杰开口道：“你今天怎么了，是出什么事了吗？”

“没什么，我很累先睡了。”顾乾喝完醒酒汤就躺下闭上了眼睛，沈杰犹豫半天还是不打算打扰顾乾的休息。

沈杰去浴室清洗身体，给隐隐作痛的穴口涂好药膏，躺倒在床上时已经是后半夜两点。

……

第二天一早顾乾就出门上班，沈杰睡醒的时候身边的位置已经没有了温度，他撑起身体，收拾好房间去了实验室。

刚进实验室，一个穿着白大褂的男孩子就凑了上来，这个男孩子名叫徐哲宇，今年刚上研究生，对沈杰这个师哥简直是敬若神明无比崇拜，导师不在时他就是沈杰的小跟屁虫。

“师哥师哥！我有个问题想问你一下。”

“嗯，怎么了？”沈杰看向徐哲宇。

徐哲宇拿着一个切片指着某处问着沈杰，沈杰认真听徐哲宇的问题，给他做细致的讲解，沈杰五官俊秀，皮肤白皙，一副令人怜惜的文弱书生样，穿着白大褂站在那里惹得路过的女生都不禁注目。

听完沈杰的讲解，徐哲宇一脸笑容：“谢谢师哥！真是帮大忙了。”

“嗯，如果有问题再问我。”

沈杰说完便低头忙自己的事情，但徐哲宇并没有离开，而是凑近沈杰悄声地问。

“师哥……你昨天晚上那么着急回去做什么？”

沈杰低着头忙着手里的工作：“有点急事。”

“大晚上的有什么急事啊……”徐哲宇一脸怀疑，又转念想到了什么，继续问道：“是不是女朋友生气了？”

沈杰笑了笑：“算是吧。”

“女生的心思难猜啊，好好工作埋怨你不陪她，不好好工作陪她又埋怨你不上进。”

“你有女朋友了？”

“怎么可能，我可不会追女生。”徐哲宇看了看沈杰，又道，“女生太麻烦了。”

“两个人相处需要磨合，你要懂得体谅对方。”

“我可不在乎这些，我有我师哥呢。”徐哲宇用肩膀撞了撞沈杰，“我可是一心钻研学术的人。”

沈杰笑了笑，没有再回应他。

……

顾乾从那晚之后又恢复了往常的温柔，但他的应酬似乎越来越多，沈杰有时几乎一整天都见不到顾乾的身影，他想知道顾乾在忙什么，但每天晚上看到顾乾一脸疲惫地躺在床上，他本想询问他的话又收了回去。

这天周末，沈杰实验室的朋友们约了晚上出去吃饭。

实验室大部分是男生，沈杰作为最受大家喜欢的师哥被围着灌酒，沈杰的酒量一般，一轮下去就满脸通红。

最后他终于忍不住借口逃到卫生间，吐个昏天黑地后在走廊缓解，打算过一会儿再回去。

走廊里大部分是端着盘子的服务生，偶尔会经过一些客人，沈杰站在那里看了一会儿手机，突然听到熟悉的声音。

他抬头，发现一个身材高挑的男人携着一个女生走了过来，等两人稍微走进的时候，沈杰只觉得呼吸困难，看着那个男人瞪大了眼睛。

顾乾……

他怎么会在这？他不是说今天加班吗？

顾乾似乎也发现了他，他震惊地看向沈杰，没有想到沈杰会出现在这里，但是他的脚步并没有停止，沈杰立刻偏过头装作不认识他的样子，让这一对男女在自己的面前走过。

沈杰回到自己的包间，脸上继续挂着微笑和他的师弟师妹们聊天，徐哲宇坐在沈杰的旁边，明显看到沈杰桌下一直颤抖的手指。

顾乾回到家，开灯发现沈杰坐在沙发上，沈杰看着顾乾，眼底一片血红。

“解释一下？”

顾乾连忙坐到沈杰的旁边：“小杰……你知道我在这种工作岗位，完全是迫不得已，对方是王局的女儿，我不能得罪人家……如果我把王局得罪了，我这辈子估计都不能翻身了。”

沈杰双手冰冷，他攥紧拳头，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着顾乾。

“小杰……”

“王局的女儿？”

“是……她一个女孩子要约我吃饭，我也不好拒绝，我对她真的没感觉！我心里只有你，你是知道的。”

顾乾开始亲吻沈杰的脸，沈杰没有挣扎，也没有流泪，他的眼前一阵发黑，心脏仿佛是要停跳了一般疼。

“以后……别让我看到。”

沈杰没有说以后不要再和那个女生接触，因为他知道他不能任性，他明白这个职位对于顾乾的重要，如果一切都是逢场作戏。

他可以忍。

“小杰，谢谢……你真的太好了，我爱你，我一辈子都爱你。”

顾乾笑了，他侧头吻住沈杰颤抖的双唇，把他压倒在沙发上，沈杰抓紧顾乾身上的衣料，两人在热吻中脱下彼此的衣物……

从那以后，顾乾就像是性情大变一般开始对沈杰百般讨好，虽然他回家的时间不多，但每次都会一脸笑容地和沈杰讲一些工作中遇到的事，有时还会主动抢着做家务。

沈杰面无表情地看着顾乾，他的内心一片死寂，他知道顾乾还在和那个女生联系，顾乾长得帅气，那个女生就像是狗皮膏药一样黏着顾乾，沈杰每次都在心中默念。

过了这段时间就好了，顾乾会解决好这一切的……

沈杰开始一门心思投入研究，他几乎天天泡在实验室里，连沈杰的导师都有些看不过去沈杰每日超负荷的工作，劝他偶尔给自己放一天假。

日子就这么过去了两个月。

这天晚上，沈杰拖着疲惫的身躯走出实验室，他的手机突然响起，沈杰接过电话，耳边是熟悉的男人的声音。

电话那头的声音有些嘈杂：“小杰，你在哪？”

“刚从实验室出来。”

“那你收拾一下，来XX酒店，我在这等你。”

“……好。”

沈杰挂了电话有些奇怪顾乾为什么要让他去那里，他脱下白大褂，换好便服离开学校。

酒店装修很华丽，沈杰在服务员的带领下来到一个包间，沈杰打开门，一束鲜花突然出现在他的面前。

“纪念日快乐！”

沈杰一脸茫然地接过花，发现顾乾穿着一身西装站在那里，看着他满面笑意。

“纪念日？”

“小杰你太忙了，连我们的四周年纪念日都忘记了。”

沈杰这才想起来今天的日期，今天是他们在一起的四周年纪念日，四年前的今天顾乾在学校的湖边对他表白，他终于恍然大悟。

顾乾把沈杰领到餐桌前，“我点的都是你爱吃的，怎么样？”

沈杰看着一桌丰盛的晚餐，僵硬的脸上终于露出一个浅浅的笑容。

“谢谢。”

顾乾让沈杰就座，积极地给他拿筷子：“我还担心你会不来，不然我准备的这一切全浪费了。”

沈杰笑了笑：“我以为你要加班。” 

“加班怎么能比纪念日重要。”顾乾给沈杰加了一筷小排骨，“多吃点，你最近瘦了很多。”

沈杰露出一个微笑，觉得心底一阵暖意。

两人酒足饭饱后没有回家，而是在酒店开了房间，顾乾刚进门就把沈杰按在墙上亲吻，他的动作急切而热烈，沈杰拥着顾乾的肩膀，迫不及待地迎合他的吻。

……

他们做了很久，顾乾今晚的动作温柔，让沈杰仅靠后穴就达到了高潮，沈杰在床上的表现一向勾人，就像是魅惑人心的妖，让顾乾欲罢不能。

事后的两人躺在床上，房间里没有开灯，沈杰仰躺着望向天花板出神，顾乾下床去找了什么，沈杰没有在意他的动作，突然，一个亮晶晶的东西出现在他的面前。

“小惊喜。”

沈杰坐起来定睛一看，是一枚男士钻戒，钻戒的设计很普通，但是是他喜欢的款式。

“这……”

顾乾撑起身，举着那枚钻戒认真地看向沈杰：“虽然我们无法结婚，但是你永远是我心里最不可替代的那个人，我向你保证我绝对不会爱上其他人。”

“可是我都没有给你准备礼物……”

“我有你就够了。”

沈杰笑了笑，伸手戴上那枚钻戒，顾乾笑嘻嘻地伸出手，沈杰这才发现顾乾不知什么时候也戴上了一枚钻戒，这对钻戒款式相似，很像是对戒。

沈杰抱住顾乾的脖子吻住他，两人再次躺在床上，屋内是一片春色迤逦。

……

沈杰的心情很好。

徐哲宇明显发现沈杰一夜之间变得满面春光，他一开始还有些好奇，但是当他看到沈杰在更衣室里笑着戴上一枚戒指的时候，他立刻明白了这一切。

“恭喜啊！师哥！”

沈杰刚换好衣服，回头看向徐哲宇：“恭喜什么？”

“师哥求婚成功啊。”徐哲宇指了指沈杰手上的戒指，一脸埋怨，“连我们都不告诉，师哥你藏的很深啊。”

沈杰看着戒指，微微一笑。

“反正如果让你知道了，他们早晚都会知道。”

徐哲宇瘪瘪嘴，表示自己并没有那么大嘴巴。

沈杰的实验进行的很成功，顾乾表白后两人的感情仿佛又回到了刚热恋的时候，虽然那个女生在沈杰心里难以抹去，但沈杰相信顾乾一定可以解决这一切。

周末晚上，沈杰正在整理自己的论文资料，顾乾拎着手提包下班回来。

“回来了，今天回来的很早啊。”沈杰看了一眼墙上的时钟，说道。

“今天没什么事情……”顾乾把包放在架子上，面色凝重地看着沈杰的背影，快速调整好自己的表情，走到沈杰身后搂着他的脖子。

“而且……我想你了。”

“我们才一天没见面。”沈杰勾起嘴角，手搭在顾乾的胳膊上，无名指上的钻戒发出淡淡的光辉。

顾乾的手探进沈杰的衣服里，揉捏他胸前挺立的乳尖。

“就是……想你了。”顾乾低头亲吻沈杰的后脖颈，“我过两天要出差……可能要一周才能回来。”

沈杰立刻明了顾乾的意思，他转身把顾乾推倒在床上，解开他的皮带，用下体去蹭顾乾勃起的阳具。

“走之前……先发泄一下？”

顾乾只觉得血气上涌，大手抓向沈杰挺翘的屁股。

……

人生总是满路荆棘，我们不知前方究竟有何种苦痛等待着我们，哪怕前路一片光明，也随时可能射出无数冰冷的淬毒利箭，毒素逐渐腐蚀你的内脏，蚕食你的大脑，即使伤口愈合，那些毒素依旧萦绕在你的体内，经久不散。

就像是多米诺骨牌，一张倒下，接下来的一切都无法控制。

那是沈杰的第一支毒箭。

顾乾走后的第二天，沈杰收到了一封邮件，这年头的纸质邮件很少，沈杰觉得有点奇怪，他打开邮件，里面是一叠照片。

沈杰看着那些照片，只觉得犹如晴天霹雳，他浑身冰冷，后背泛起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

沈杰颤抖着双手几乎控制不住自己的身体，照片从手中掉落，照片明显是视频的截图，这上面是两个赤裸交缠的人，那两个人不是别人。

正是他和顾乾。

沈杰突然回神，连忙弯腰捡起照片，发现照片背后写着一句话。

[如果你不想让视频被顾乾的单位知道，就听我们的话，现在立刻去请五天的假，回家。]

酒店的摄像头？视频的清晰度很高，熟悉他们的人一眼就能认出来他和顾乾，但是摄像头在哪？什么时候放进去的？对方是谁？沈杰头皮发麻，脑子快要炸开了一般疼。

他下意识拿出手机想要报警，但是他刚拿出手机就犹豫了，因为一旦报警对方一定会把视频发给顾乾的单位，那么顾乾的工作一定会毁于一旦。

该怎么办？

沈杰在椅子上呆坐了许久。

他精神恍惚地和导师请了假，导师看在他平时做事认真并没有为难他，沈杰捏着那叠照片双目失神，晃晃悠悠地撞到了很多行人，他连白大褂都没有脱，一路走到家门口。

开门的那一瞬间，一股强劲的力量把他扯进家门，接着他的眼前一片漆黑，口鼻被难闻的毛巾捂住。

沈杰尽力挣扎，但是对方似乎并不是一个人，他的意识逐渐模糊，最终瘫倒在地。

等沈杰醒来的时候，他发现自己浑身赤裸，双手被绳子绑住，眼前被围住了黑胶布。

一个男人发现了他的动作，招呼道：“哟，醒了醒了。”

“你们是谁？”沈杰内心一片慌乱，他不知道自己在哪，他想起身，却被人压制下去。

“你没必要知道我们是谁，不过我们最近有点事要需要你帮忙……”又是一个男人陌生的声音传来，沈杰明显感到有手在他的大腿内侧摸索。

沈杰竭力稳住自己的内心，开口问道：“你们想做什么？”

“就是……哎呀，最近兄弟几个需要发泄一下，你应该懂吧？”

穴口被手指按摩，沈杰终于反应过来他们要做什么，他的胃里一阵恶心，他开始反抗，但是却被人轻易压制住。

“嘿……小朋友，你难道忘了我们手里还有顾乾的视频吗？”又是一个陌生的声音。

沈杰停住动作。

“很听话……”男人在他脸上亲了亲，沈杰厌恶地偏过头。

“如果你把我们伺候好了，我们是不会让视频外传的，所以……”

沈杰浑身颤抖，他明白男人的意思，摸索他身体的手带来一阵酥麻的快感，沈杰发现他的身体开始越来越热。

不对劲……

“不过……这由不得你选择，为了能让大家都舒服，我们可是花了大价钱给你喂了药啊。”

沈杰咬紧牙关，他的语气颤抖。

已经没有退路了。

“你们……必须履行承诺。”

“当然，不过这几天你要听话，明白了吗？”

沈杰痛苦地点头。

……

药物开始起作用，沈杰觉得浑身发热，他被迫抬腰去迎合在后穴翻搅的手指，胸口的乳尖被人戴上了铃铛，随着动作轻响。

“啧啧啧……果然是极品，这屁股都快把我吸进去了。”后穴的手指增加了一根，沈杰刚和顾乾做完没多久，穴口还很柔软，很轻易便吞入三根手指紧紧吸吮，“妈的，这穴太浪了。”

男人的手在沈杰的臀肉上狠狠掐揉一把，屁股上立刻出现一个红指印。

沈杰低声呻吟一声，他的脑子里很乱，意识也不清晰，身体的燥热难耐让他微微张嘴吐息，下巴被人掰过去，唇瓣被腥膻的肉柱磨蹭，他厌恶地闭紧嘴巴。

对方没有妥协，只是拍拍他的脸暗示他，继续用龟头蹭他的嘴，沈杰终于松口，被掐着脸插入性器。

粗长到可怕的性器直抵食道令他一阵干呕，沈杰被人按着后脑吞吐嘴里的性器，咽不下的口水顺着嘴角流下。

“看来上面的嘴比下面的嘴还贪吃啊。”

其余的男人发出戏谑的笑声，沈杰看不到这些人的脸，视力被剥夺换来的是更加敏感的身体。

“那要看看这骚穴能吞进多少啊。”

后穴被冰冷粗长的事物填满，沈杰有些慌乱地晃动身体，但紧接着后穴震动的假阳具让他几乎立刻软了身体。

“唔……呼唔……”

呻吟被封在嘴里，男人用假阳具一下一下地肏弄他的后穴，找到他的敏感点后把频率调到最大，加快速度碾压他的敏感点，沈杰只觉得大腿内侧一阵抽搐，一直垂软的性器竟在这种刺激下颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。

“看，他硬了哎，被调教得这么淫荡，被假鸡巴肏就这么舒服吗，这要是换成真的他不得爽死过去？”

“看来顾乾没有喂饱他啊。”

“这小穴没有被精液灌满就不行啊。”

“嘶……要射了……”

羞耻的话语令沈杰难堪地闭紧眼睛，嘴里的肉棒似乎到了极限，几次粗暴的抽插后男人把他的脸死死摁在自己的下体，插进食道的肉棒令沈杰难受地一阵干呕，脸埋进男人的耻毛近乎要窒息，火热坚硬的肉棒在嘴里跳动几下，终于射出一股热液。

男人抽出自己的性器，在沈杰要吐出精液的那一刻立刻捂住了他的嘴巴。

“咽下去，听懂了吗？”

沈杰崩溃地摇头，可是男人却一点没有让步的意思，沈杰的脸憋得通红，终于喉结一动，咽了进去。

“很乖。”沈杰被放开后开始剧烈咳嗽，男人用性器拍拍他的脸，奖赏般地将挂在龟头上残余的白液抹在沈杰的脸上。

“我要下一个，我都忍不住了。”

沈杰还没有喘息太久就被人急切塞入另一根肉棒，同时他的双腿被架起，玩具被取出，粗大的性器一口气肏入他的身体。

沈杰惊呼一声，后穴主动缠紧入侵的巨物，男人被蠕动的小穴吸得发出一声喟叹，迫不及待地开始疯狂地肏干。

好痛苦……

什么时候能结束……

沈杰的大脑逐渐陷入混沌，他任凭这些人对他进行侵犯，春药让他的身体软成一滩水，他不知道自己的后穴被谁插入，也不知道自己的嘴被谁塞满，他的意识逐渐模糊。

毒素开始侵蚀他的内脏，麻痹他的神经，他觉得自己正在被改变。

……

这是第几天了？

沈杰不知道自己在床上躺了多久，他手上的束缚已经被解开，但是他根本没有力气去做多余的事情。

被肏得烂熟的后穴里还停留着不断震动的跳蛋，沈杰跪趴在床上，顺从地吞吐男人的阴茎，他的眼睛一直被蒙着，迫于威胁他不敢解开，如今也不愿意解开了。

外面传来开门的声音，接着是几个人的脚步声，沈杰听到一个陌生的声音在说：

“这就是你们说的那个？”

“是啊，现在已经快调教好了，你看……”

屁股被拍了一巴掌，沈杰挪动自己的身体，冲着那群人掰开自己的屁股，红肿的小穴在空气中微微收缩，四周还沾着干涸的白浊，他的大腿被人画上一排正字，看起来色情而淫糜。

“妈的……这也太浪了……”

“五百，让你在这玩一天，怎么样？”

“给给给……拿去……”

嘴里的肉棒终于喷薄而出，沈杰喉结动了动，安静地将腥膻的精液咽下，他舔舔嘴角，趴在床上。

跳蛋被拿出，换来的是粗长的性器，沈杰低吟一声，撅起屁股接受男人的侵占，他的声音有些沙哑，但依旧十分好听。

这是第几天了？

大脑生锈般缓慢转动，沈杰感觉他已经无法去思考，他不再拥有意识，已经完全沦为男人的玩物。

他疯了吗？

还没疯。

他丧失视觉，失去了对时间的感知，他分不清白天黑夜，下体近乎麻木，前端的性器已经射不出来什么，只能随着动作微微晃动，流出稀薄的黏液。

我是谁？

我曾是谁……

好疼。

他被人拽到身上，骑上后他下意识地扶着身下的肉棒肏自己，撑着男人的胸膛上下颠簸，背后传来另一个男人的气息，他被迫趴下，交合处被人摸索，本就被撑满的后穴又填入一根手指，沈杰难受地皱眉，但没有挣扎。

“啧，还是紧啊。”

“没事，他昨天才做过，放心。”

男人的对话让沈杰茫然，接着后穴传来撕裂般的痛楚让他终于明白了他们的对话。

“啊……啊啊……好疼……不要……唔呃……”

本就窄小的穴口同时塞入两根粗大的阴茎让沈杰疼得浑身颤抖，他尽量放松自己的身体，因为后面的男人已经忍不住开始激烈的抽送。

“不……好疼……啊啊啊……”

沈杰痛苦地呻吟，但没有人在意他的感受，两根阴茎被紧紧包裹，一前一后地带来灭顶的快感。

……

“看，我就说他够浪。”

释放后的两人放开沈杰，沈杰如同破布娃娃一般倒在床上，后穴红肿着张着小嘴，射进去的精液争先恐后地流了出来。

“到时候记得给我发一份。”

“放心。”

发一份？什么？

沈杰觉得头一阵刺痛，他不愿再想，再次失去意识。

……

这是第几天了？

沈杰逐渐清醒，他正被人压在身下，那人感觉到了沈杰的动作，拧了一把他已经肿大的乳尖。

“醒了就不要像死尸一样一动不动了。”

沈杰挺起自己的腰配合男人的动作，双腿环住他的腰，这个人身材并不好，肚子很大，沈杰知道他喜欢让自己含他的手指，也是侵犯他的人中最粗暴的一个。

沈杰张嘴含住男人的食指吸吮，男人在他的身上吸出一个一个的红痕，最后咬住沈杰的肩膀开始最后的冲刺。

沈杰发出一声闷哼，险些咬到男人的手指，男人射出来后放开他离开，沈杰感觉不到身边还有人的气息，他缓了一会儿终于撑起身体。

“真可惜啊，本来还想多陪你一会儿的。”

沈杰突然被人拥入怀里，男人粗糙的手在他痕迹斑驳的身体上来回抚摸，亲吻他的耳垂。

“我会遵守约定，把你和顾乾的视频删掉。”

男人特意强调了“你和顾乾”这四个字，沈杰不知道为什么，靠在男人的肩膀上，没有说话。

“真被玩坏了？”

沈杰确实从第二天开始就不再说话，除了被弄痛会发出几句求饶。

“沈杰？”

被叫到名字，沈杰的身体突然一抖，仿佛身体深处的某个部位被唤醒，他抓住男人粗壮的胳膊，转身压倒男人吻住他的唇。

男人轻笑一声，摸了摸他的头发，任由沈杰脱下他的内裤，熟练地含住他的阴茎，挑逗它变大变硬后坐了上去。

“你会遵守约定？”

男人扶着沈杰的腰，开口：“当然。”

“好。”

沈杰露出一个笑，那笑妖娆魅惑，男人不禁有些看呆了。

“这是附加赠品，好好享受吧。”

沈杰纤瘦的腰肢款款摆动，他发出细腻色情的呻吟，那声音让男人血脉喷张，他这才发现原来沈杰还有如此勾人的一面。

早知道就早一点玩坏他了……

男人抱起沈杰，把他抵在墙壁上疯狂肏干，沈杰拥着男人的脖子，亲吻他汗湿的肩膀，在他耳边发出魅人的低声呻吟。

“啊……好舒服……”

“好棒……快点……啊啊……”

耳边传来酥麻的带着轻喘的声音。

“干死我啊。”

男人怒吼一声，额头上青筋暴起，他仿佛有用不完的力气一次一次狠狠贯穿面前的人，每一次都要顶到最深处，沈杰觉得自己要被男人捅穿了，他嘴角带着笑，舔了舔下唇。

还不够……

还想要更多。

沈杰不知道面前的男人是谁，但是他知道这个人的阴茎是这些人中最大的一个，是和他谈判的那个人，是他第一次口交的那个人，也是每次肏他肏得最舒服的那个。

“你不好奇我为什么知道你的名字吗？”

“哈……谁在乎这个？”

沈杰抚摸眼前的黑布，在颠簸中回答他。

男人轻笑一声，加大力度把沈杰尖叫着送上欲望的巅峰。

后穴依依不舍地挽留男人的性器，男人把沈杰放到床上，摸他额前的黑发，和他交换了一个热情的吻。

“我走了，不过走之前我给你留了一个小惊喜。”

“什么？”

“等我走了你就知道了。”

男人拔出湿漉漉的性器，起身穿好衣服，其他人已经离开了这个房子，沈杰听到了机械的响动。

男人折回床边，看着躺在床上不做声的沈杰，问道：

“你不摘下来吗？”

“你希望我见到你的脸，然后去警察局报案？”

“就算摘下来，你也不能立刻睁开眼睛，不然你应该会瞎了。”

沈杰听完，一把扯下眼前的黑布，接着一只大手捂住了他的眼睛，吻住他的唇呢喃。

“嘿……冷静，瞎了就不好玩了。”

沈杰没有睁眼，仅仅是闭眼时的光就已经让他觉得难受，男人确定他不会睁开眼睛后，松开了捂住他眼睛的手。

男人在他的额前落下一吻。

“这几天……多谢款待。”

沈杰轻笑一声，躺回床上不再说话。

房间内彻底陷入寂静，沈杰把脸埋进枕头里，直到傍晚才睡醒过来。

他起身，房间里的光似乎没有那么刺眼，他眨了眨眼睛，缓缓地睁开。

眼睛被光刺激分泌出大量泪水，沈杰缓了很久才看清周遭的环境。

他还在自己家。

沈杰吁了一口气，但当他转头的时候，他被卧室中间立着的三脚架怔住了。

一台录像机。

……

沈杰勾起嘴角，继而发出刺耳的尖笑，他完全不顾自己留着大股精液的下体，把录像机取下来，发现里面的存储卡已经被拿走，沈杰把录像机收起来，扶着墙走到客厅。

客厅的一面白墙上被贴了很多照片，一片肉体的颜色，沈杰一张一张地把照片揭下来，看着照片里被摆成各种耻辱姿势的自己，笑得猖狂。

……

毒素侵入骨血，白骨逐渐被墨色浸润，直至深入骨髓。

第一张塔罗牌彻底倒下。


	2. 练笔X（致郁系）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容涉及：暗巷，年下，负能量UP。

沈杰在床上躺很久才恢复体力，他把房间收拾干净，带着那些照片一瘸一拐地离开了家。

他给顾乾发短信说最近一段时间要跟导师去外地参加会议，顾乾告诉他照顾好自己，沈杰躺在浴缸里捂着脸，捏着手机笑出声。

他已经没有办法和顾乾在一起了，哪怕这一身性爱的痕迹消失，内心的烙印仍然会随时灼伤他的灵魂。

他找到一个临时住处，好在现在是冬天，沈杰换上高领毛衣遮住脖子上的咬痕，一脸苍白地去了学校。

他其实不想去的。

刚进实验室徐哲宇就立刻凑了过来，发现沈杰脸色不好看，有些担忧地开口。

“师哥，你怎么了？我都好几天没见到你了。”

“家里有些急事。”沈杰笑了笑，强迫自己不再回想那些噩梦般的记忆。

“好吧……我们都很担心你啊。”徐哲宇不知道该怎么安慰沈杰，抓耳挠腮地在那里站了半天，最后给沈杰倒了一杯热水。

沈杰接过热水道谢，坐在那里看桌上的资料，其实他走到实验室就已经是极限，如今坐在椅子上，感觉下半身都快没有了知觉。

徐哲宇在沈杰的身后忙着实验，时不时地偷瞄沈杰的背影，他总觉得沈杰哪里不对劲，但又说不出清究竟是为什么不对劲。

……

那件事过后的第四天。

沈杰强撑着做完今日的研究任务，他的身体终于恢复很多，身上的痕迹也逐渐淡化，他和顾乾一直保持联系，沈杰估计他再休息几天就可以回去了。

让那件事变成一次意外，一切回归正轨。

事实证明他想的太天真。

夜幕降临，沈杰疲惫地走进家门脱下外套，刚要进客厅，手机突然来了一条未知短信。

[看来你恢复过来了啊。]

沈杰心猛地一跳，他这一路走过来完全没有意识到有人跟踪他，他立刻开门左右看，寂静的走廊里没有任何人影，他做个深呼吸，回了一条短信。

[你跟踪我？]

[你穿白大褂的样子很好看，有机会穿给我看。]

对方没有回答他的问题，反而赤裸裸地调戏他一番。

[你究竟想做什么？卧室里的录像机……你到底想怎么样？]

沈杰心脏狂跳，这是几天来对方第一次发来消息，他坐在沙发上，紧盯着手机屏幕，房间里一片寂静。

短信的提示音突然响起。

[我估计你也看到客厅留下的视频原件，我履行承诺把原件交给你，至于那台录像机……]

[建议你看一个网站。]

过了一会儿，对方发来一条链接，沈杰的心里满是惊恐，他看着那条链接，似乎预料到了什么可怕的事情，他不敢再往最坏的结果想，但是……

他脊背僵直，颤抖着手点开链接。

加载完的网站一片混乱的广告，肉欲在这里肆意妄为，大量的黄色视频呈现在他眼前，沈杰握着手机，眼里一片猩红的颜色。

客厅一片阴暗，沈杰的瞳孔倒映出屏幕里的画面。

最热门的视频排在第一，给了最大的版面，刚点进来就能一眼看到，视频的封面上的男生眼睛被黑布蒙住，身边围着几个男人，男生满身精斑，看上去淫糜而色情。

[和漂亮男生的五日极致体验]

沈杰点进去，视频剪辑成五个部分，自动播放后他便看到自己被人强迫口交的那一幕，视频里没有露出那些男人的脸，仅仅只有被蒙住双眼的他，下方的评论还在持续更新着，各种不堪侮辱的词汇充满了评论区。

[我也好想玩一玩啊。]

[上传者是谁？有没有这个男生的联系方式啊，还有没有续集，好想看。]

[他真的很骚啊，那么大的鸡巴他都能吞进去，我也想让他帮我口。]

[这是哪里的？]

[第四部分里面有双龙入洞，男主都快被干死了，这帮人一点都不知道怜惜。]

[男主挺漂亮啊，有没有认识的？]

[如果出续集请务必联系我，我18cm长期锻炼，绝对能肏翻他。]

……

沈杰握紧手机，眼底几乎要流血，

现在都有谁看到了这个视频？他身边有没有已经知道的人？会不会已经有人认出来视频里的人是他？

沈杰僵在那里，他的指尖开始发麻，胃里一阵翻江倒海，突然，又一条短信发了过来。

[怎么样？我的大明星？你现在很受欢迎啊。]

[你到底为了什么？]

[为了……好玩？]

[玩的尽兴吗？]

[如果是你，我怎么玩都玩不够啊。]

腐烂的血肉中开出洁白的花，继而被喷溅上鲜红的颜色。

沈杰坐在沙发上，拿着手机，视频还在缓慢地播放。

他的耳边是自己难耐的喘息，和肉体相撞的沉闷声响。

……

事情发生的第七天，沈杰回到了他和顾乾的家。

沈杰在门口站了许久，他现在有些发烧，他摸了摸手上的戒指，强撑着身体打开了房门。

该结束了。

顾乾在家里，看到沈杰进门，立刻放下手里的工作迎了过来。

“小杰，你回来了，出差很辛苦吧，你脸色怎么这么差……”

沈杰没有动，他抬头看着顾乾的眼睛，语气认真：“顾乾……”

“怎么了？”

“我们分手吧。”

他今天是来告别的。

顾乾似乎没想到沈杰会这么说，他愣在那里两秒才反应过来：“你刚才……说了什么？”

“我说我们分手吧。”沈杰平静地重复一遍，“我觉得这种事还是需要当面说，我今天是要回来收拾行李的。”

“为什么啊，小杰？”顾乾上前扣住沈杰的肩膀，语气有些紧张，“为什么会突然说这个，你是在开玩笑吧？”

“我没有开玩笑，”沈杰的嘴唇颤抖了一下，“我只是觉得我们不合适，而且……我也累了，我不想再继续谈地下恋爱了。”

“小杰……”

“希望你遇到更好的人，祝你事业有成，对了……”沈杰想到了什么，伸手露出他无名指上的戒指，微笑道，“这个我就留作纪念了。”

顾乾看着沈杰温和的笑容，张了张嘴不知该说些什么，最后松开了沈杰的肩膀，沈杰侧身走进卧室，把自己的东西都装进箱子里。

……

似乎是从那以后，沈杰开始养成摸手指的习惯。

老师的项目终于告一段落，他们迎来了难得的一个月的假期，师弟师妹们忙着回家见父母，而沈杰一如既往地选择留在这个城市，但这次，他没有选择继续忙自己的课题，而是……

阴暗的街巷里。

这里是这座城市的红灯区，穿着性感的女人对着路过的行人抛着媚眼企图先于他人拉下第一笔生意，深灰色的砖墙充满了各种各样的涂鸦，这里的街巷大部分没有路灯，向里走只能勉强看清人形，也方便了人们进行一些白日里无法进行的禁忌之事，路过某些街巷，总会听到一些令人面红耳赤的声音，有些人因为好奇而驻足，有些人则快速溜走，而若是离得近一点，能模模糊糊地看到一个男人将一个纤瘦的男生压在墙上，他们的下体紧贴，正在进行某种激烈的原始运动。

沈杰抓挠着面前的砖墙，他的上身还穿着衣服，裤子却被人扒下，露出的白嫩的屁股因为撞击已经泛红，巨物在体内进出，发出噗呲噗呲的声音。

“都被那么多人肏过了，屁股还这么紧啊……”身后的陌生男人发出一声舒服的喟叹，抱着沈杰的细腰快速耸动。

沈杰低声轻喘，他不认识身后的这个男人，但沈杰肯定的是，这个人是那几天轮奸他的人之一，他被男人拽到这里，再次进行侵犯。

沈杰全程没有一丝反抗，他任由男子脱下他的裤子，蛮横地进入，沈杰侧头能看到巷口的行人，他目光涣散，扶着墙壁浑身颤抖。

男子抚摸他的脊背，目光转向沈杰的左手，意外地发现了他手上的戒指，扣住他的手腕，调笑道。

“你现在还和顾乾在一起？那个男人究竟是哪点把你迷住了，他可比我们还没人性啊。”

“我们已经……分开了。”

顾乾没人性？为什么？沈杰模糊不清的意识捕捉到了这一点。

“你也觉得你现在是个淫荡的骚货了吗……我们几个人一起才喂饱你，光顾乾一个人根本喂不饱你的小骚穴。”

男子拍了一把沈杰的屁股，沈杰呜咽一声，穴口下意识地绞紧体内的巨物。

“还不是因为你们……闯进我家……给我喂了那种药……”

男子被夹得吸气，抱紧沈杰加速律动。

“这你可就冤枉我们了，我们可没有私闯民宅……”

“是顾乾主动给我们的钥匙啊。”

沈杰的身体僵硬，麻痹身体的快感被冰冷的寒意迅速覆盖，从头凉到脚。

他说什么？

“都这么久了，我就直接告诉你吧，我们用视频威胁顾乾，要求把你借给我们玩几天，顾乾几乎立刻就答应我们的要求，借口出差把你交给我们，至于最初和你说的那些话……我们也没想到你竟然真能同意，没想到吧，你为了他甘愿被我们上，他为了自己轻易放弃了你……含紧点，我要射进去了。”

“你说……什么……”

沈杰刚想回头，却被男子抓着头发摁在墙上，下体的碰撞逐渐不受控制，男子发出舒爽的叹息。

沈杰的指尖掐着砖墙几乎要流血，他想挣扎却被男人按住，一轮近乎崩溃的肏弄结束，男人终于射了出来。

……

对方穿好裤子离开巷子，沈杰跪坐在地，湿淋淋的下体缓缓流出精液，他抬头看着漆黑的夜空，耳边是远处嘈杂的人声。

他一声不吭地跪在那里，就像死去了一样。

空气中弥漫着腥臭，死神举起黑镰，穿透鲜活的心脏将其钉在墙壁，骨缝中开出的花吸收了鲜血，红的更加妖艳。

之后的半个月沈杰和朋友断了联系，没人知道他在哪里，也没人知道他究竟在做什么，这个人就像是凭空消失了一般。

第一个找到沈杰的人是徐哲宇。

他放弃假期，急匆匆地赶回来，打听很久才找到沈杰的新住处。

房门被打开，徐哲宇一脸担忧地站在门口，等他看到沈杰的时候，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。

沈杰穿着一件宽松的睡袍，睡袍领口大开露出漂亮的锁骨和脖颈，但令徐哲宇惊讶的是……

那上面遍布的痕迹。

新新旧旧的吻痕在沈杰白皙的身体上蔓延，他甚至稍微低头就能看到沈杰红肿挺立着的乳尖，徐哲宇不敢相信眼前的一切，面前曾经那个温柔体贴的师哥，就这样坦然地站在他面前……

在对他笑。

“是你啊。”沈杰勾起嘴角，手搭在徐哲宇的肩上。

徐哲宇近乎本能地后退一步，磕磕巴巴地开口：“师哥……那个……视频……我……”

是的，他看到了。

所以他立刻放弃假期回来找沈杰，他希望沈杰给他一个答复，他希望沈杰能告诉他那个视频是假的，他一直崇拜的师哥才不会是视频里的那个人。

被人凌辱，被像个玩具一样玩弄，徐哲宇看到视频的那一瞬间就愣住了，内心深处的某个部位在作祟，他不受控制一般看完了所有内容。

最可怕的不是这个，令徐哲宇头皮发麻的是，他面对着那样的沈杰，竟然……硬了。

“你也看到了啊。”沈杰没有流露出惊讶的表情，他只是笑了笑。

徐哲宇手足无措地站在那里：“那个……是假……假的吧？”

是假的，绝对是假的，他的师哥怎么会变成那样呢？一定是搞错了。

“是真的啊。”

徐哲宇不可置信地看向沈杰，看着沈杰走过来搂住他的脖子，在他的耳边吐息。

“怎么样？要不要试一下？”

酥麻的电流感令徐哲宇一阵颤栗，他感觉小腹一阵发紧，徐哲宇楞楞地被沈杰带进屋内，房门吱呀一声关上。

……

直到沈杰脱下徐哲宇的裤子，徐哲宇都没有反应过来究竟是什么情况。

好舒服……

卧室没有开灯，徐哲宇满面通红地躺在床上双目失神，他的身上已经渗出汗水，下体被某个湿热的东西紧紧包覆，他本能地挺腰，想被含得更深。

“唔……”

身下传来一声闷哼，徐哲宇抬头向下看。

沈杰正跪在他的胯下，殷红的双唇含住他已经勃起的阴茎贪婪地吸吮着，沈杰发现他在看自己，舌尖熟练地划过敏感的端部，让徐哲宇的腰一阵颤抖。

“师哥……别……”

香艳的画面让徐哲宇呼吸一窒，他这才明白自己处在何种状态下，他起身想推开沈杰，却被对方的深喉打断了动作。

处男总是很快。

沈杰吐出嘴里的阴茎，嘴角满是溢出的白液，徐哲宇就像做错事的孩子一样慌乱地捏住沈杰的下巴：“师哥！快吐出来……脏……”

沈杰深深地看了一眼他，喉咙上下一动，把嘴里的精液咽了进去，他抹了抹嘴角，垂眼慢慢地舔干净手指上的液体。

徐哲宇就这么看着他的师哥，他第一次觉得他的师哥如此性感，刚射过一次的某处再次蠢蠢欲动，徐哲宇不安地坐在那里，看着沈杰接下来低头吮吸他的手指，就像是……

就像是……

“师哥，我们不能这样……”徐哲宇抽出手指，闭紧眼睛推开了沈杰。

“不能怎样？”沈杰低声问他，声音温和而性感，“不能在你最喜欢的师哥嘴里射精吗？不过你的精液好浓……多久没有发泄过了？”

徐哲宇心脏狂跳，沈杰的声音像是鲛人的歌声蛊惑着他，他能感到沈杰在他的身下摸索，继续挑逗那半勃的阴茎。

“师哥，我……对不起……我……”

“来，看我。”

沈杰捧着徐哲宇的脸，徐哲宇睁眼，发现对方不知何时已经把睡袍脱下，跨坐在他的身上，纤细的腰在昏暗的光下款款摆动，摩擦着徐哲宇的下身。

“第一次做吗？”沈杰问道。

徐哲宇羞耻地点点头，又难堪地侧过脸。

“难怪……”沈杰扶着徐哲宇的阴茎抵在穴口，他的后穴柔软潮湿，很明显是刚做过没多久。

“那就好好享受吧。”

……

房间里只有喘息声。

徐哲宇抓着沈杰的大腿，脸红得几乎要滴血，沈杰正坐在他的身上起起伏伏，他的下体被湿热的小穴吞吐，沈杰撑着他的胸膛，附身看着他。

“舒服吗？”

徐哲宇紧紧地盯着沈杰，他没想到自己第一次做爱竟是和男人做，对方甚至是他的师哥，而且他也完全没有想到和男人做爱竟然这么舒服。

他的师哥……

沈杰的大腿发颤，这个姿势消耗了他太多体力，他下午才和其他人做过，现在浑身酸痛，沈杰忍不住放慢了动作，收缩后穴吸吮埋在体内的阴茎。

感觉到沈杰的动作变缓，徐哲宇终于忍不住主动挺腰向上顶，沈杰被顶得身体乱颤，笑着开口。

“你这不是……知道怎么做吗……”

徐哲宇红着脸不说话，坐起来抱住沈杰以观音坐莲的姿势开始动作，沈杰搂住徐哲宇的脖子，侧头咬他的耳廓。

“很好……再用力一点……”

徐哲宇一言不发地抱紧沈杰，强劲有力的腰快速耸动，做了一会儿似乎又不满意这个姿势，把沈杰放在床上，抽出湿淋淋的阴茎。

沈杰眯着眼睛，他能看出来徐哲宇虽然一脸潮红，但是眼神已经明显不对劲了，徐哲宇摸向沈杰的胸口，揉捏他红肿的乳尖。

这具身体，究竟被多少人抚摸过？

有多少人侵犯过他，又有多少人在他的身上留下痕迹？

好不甘心。

“师哥……”

徐哲宇的眼睛湿润，那语气竟然带着些委屈，沈杰笑了笑，长腿勾住徐哲宇的腰，伸出双臂抱住身上的人。

“乖孩子。”

徐哲宇腰一沉，粗长的阴茎噗哧一声插入沈杰的身体。

……

徐哲宇第一次开荤没有任何技巧，全程几乎是蛮干，他扛着沈杰的双腿能一口气肏到沈杰忍受不了，徐哲宇疯了一般在沈杰的体内驰骋，他们从床头做到床尾，沈杰闭着眼睛，听徐哲宇一遍又一遍地喊他师哥。

“师哥……你好紧……”

“师哥，腿再打开一点……”

“师哥，我要射了。”

“师哥……”

“师哥……”

射精的那一刻，徐哲宇想抬头吻住沈杰却被沈杰侧脸躲过，沈杰按着他的头让他咬住自己的肩膀，徐哲宇忍不住咬紧，狠狠地撞击几下射进沈杰的体内。

房间内终于归于平静。

徐哲宇压在沈杰身上喘了半天才抽出自己的性器，嫣红的小穴可怜兮兮地张着嘴，大股的白液流出，徐哲宇抽出纸巾擦拭正溢出精液的后穴，红着脸低头一声不吭。

沈杰张着腿让徐哲宇帮自己处理，拿过枕头躺在上面。

短暂的沉默过后，徐哲宇终于开口：“师哥，对不起……”

“干完我又说对不起？”沈杰笑了一声，“我是不是该回你一句没关系啊。”

“不是，是我没忍住。”徐哲宇摆了摆手，一脸愧疚地坐在那里，沉默了一会儿又开口，“师哥，我抱你去洗澡吧。”

“不用。”沈杰侧身闭上眼睛，“反正也是我先勾引你，你走吧。”

徐哲宇眨了眨眼睛，没明白沈杰的意思。

“我要睡觉了。”

“那我陪你……”徐哲宇拉开被子盖在沈杰的身上，不料沈杰突然睁眼，冷冷地看他。

“我让你滚，听明白了吗？”

徐哲宇被吓得抽回手，沈杰的眼底完全没有情欲过后的倦怠，他的眼神冰冷，看得徐哲宇心里一阵发寒。

明明师哥刚才也射了。

为什么？

徐哲宇不明白沈杰究竟在想什么，他穿好衣服，此时已经是半夜十二点，徐哲宇看着沈杰的背影，犹豫了很久，鼓起勇气开口。

“师哥，如果有什么事，你可以找我。”

沈杰没有回头：“我知道了，滚吧。”

房门吱呀着开启又关闭，沈杰把脸埋进被子里，渐渐地笑了起来。

如果有人看到他的表情，一定会发现那表情比哭还难看。

……

沈杰就这么度过了荒诞的半个月，这半个月他几乎没有走出房门，徐哲宇冷静了几天又回来找他，被他直接拒在门外。

徐哲宇听着门内微弱的喘息声，在门口站了一整夜。

陌生男人在第二天中午才离开，徐哲宇坐在门口，听到开门声后立刻抬头，男人有些惊讶门口有人，冷笑一声回头朝着房间内喊道。

“沈杰，你家门口什么时候养了条狗啊？”

徐哲宇站起身，酸麻的大腿几乎不受控制一般，他晃着身体推开面前的男人闯进房间，结果发现房间内还有一个要出来，看到徐哲宇后露出一个意味不明的笑容。

“养了条很嫩的小狗啊，下次要不要和我们一起？”

空气中弥漫着一股腥膻的味道，徐哲宇再傻也明白这一晚发生了什么，他瞄了一眼卧室里躺着的沈杰，而后目光阴冷地盯着面前的男人，男人似乎也知道自己是自找没趣，低声骂了两句和门口的人离开了。

徐哲宇走进卧室，床上一片狼藉，用过的玩具和卫生纸刺痛了他的眼睛，沈杰光着身子躺在床上呼吸平稳，就像是睡着了一样安静。

徐哲宇小心翼翼地擦掉沈杰身下的白浊，把他抱起来放进灌满温水的浴缸里，沈杰在碰到温水的那一刻突然睁眼抓住了徐哲宇的胳膊，看到对方的脸后露出一个讥讽的笑容，声音沙哑。

“我今天可没有精力让你干了。”

徐哲宇皱着眉一副几乎要哭出来的样子，他将水撩在沈杰的身上帮他擦拭身体，动作轻柔的仿佛怕碰坏他一样。

“师哥，算我求你，别说了……”

沈杰不再开口说话，他的喉咙一阵刺痛，昨晚那两个人快要把他搞死了，他现在浑身无力，躺在浴缸里任由徐哲宇帮他清洗身体。

徐哲宇脸色通红，低着头给沈杰擦拭，碰到还在渗着血的咬痕他的手就开始发颤，沈杰面无表情地看着徐哲宇红透的耳朵，浴室除了水声再无其他。

徐哲宇的手一路向下，当碰到沈杰的屁股时，他停住了。

里面的东西要清洗干净才行，可是…… 

沈杰发现徐哲宇的犹豫，双腿搭上浴缸沿，抬起腰看向徐哲宇。

“继续。”

徐哲宇深吸一口气，伸出手指探进那柔软的小穴，沈杰皱着眉，明显是疼了。

手指带出来混着血丝的白液混在水里，徐哲宇看了看沈杰红肿的后穴，咽了咽口水，脑海中都是沈杰紧紧吸吮他的回忆片段。

徐哲宇在沈杰体内翻搅了半天才把沈杰体内的精液洗干净，他把床铺换上干净的床单，用浴巾裹着沈杰把他抱回床上。

沈杰身体几乎散架一样，他躺在床上再次闭上眼睛，他实在是累了，徐哲宇帮沈杰盖好被子，开始收拾那些人留下的东西。

等徐哲宇忙完这一切，沈杰已经彻底睡了过去，徐哲宇顶着黑眼圈坐在床边，摸了摸沈杰的额发，沈杰几乎是条件反射地缩了缩身体，他的眉毛皱紧，显然是睡得并不安稳。

“师哥……” 

徐哲宇一夜未睡，如今也开始撑不住，他慢慢地躺在沈杰身边，抱住沈杰很快陷入沉睡。

……

沈杰睡到晚上九点才悠悠转醒，感到身边有人，他厌恶地坐起身，发现是徐哲宇后几乎是瞬间一脚把对方踹到床下。

徐哲宇的后脑结结实实地磕在地板上，他痛呼一声揉着脑袋坐起身，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，抬头就见沈杰面无表情地看着他。

“你怎么还在这？”

“我看师哥你睡着了，我也有点困，就……”

“我是和你做过一次，”沈杰露出一个恶劣的笑，“可是上过我的人多了，没见过你这么缠人的。”

“我和他们不一样。”徐哲宇急了，他接受不了沈杰把自己和那群人渣相比。

“对，因为你比他们更恶心！”沈杰哑着嗓子吼了一声。

徐哲宇算什么啊？只不过是他想做的时候勾过来的一个普通男人罢了，他需要谁去拯救吗？他现在的状态很好，那副高高在上怜悯众生的表情他沈杰看着就恶心！谁都不可能对他的经历感同身受，他的痛苦也不是区区一个徐哲宇就可以解决的！

“如果你需要谈什么风花雪月的狗屁恋爱，我劝你离我远点。”

“师哥，我不是这个意思，我……”

“想干我过两天再来，我很累，其他的屁话就不要再说了，滚。”

沈杰剧烈地咳了一会儿，换上衣服，把徐哲宇推出门外。

门砰地一声关上，徐哲宇看着紧闭的房门，在昏暗的走廊里发出一声微不可闻的叹息。

……


	3. 练笔X（致郁系）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：地铁猥亵，公厕，半公开，总之六千字有五千字在开车，那么我们就在车上发展剧情吧！

假期过得很快，学生们陆陆续续地回到学校，但是沈杰并没有再次出现，人们开始议论纷纷，不知是谁开始传开视频的事情。

“你也知道那个视频？天啊，我也听说了，是真的吗？”

“有人说是真的，但是目前没有人真的看过视频，我看到的几张截图也被打了马赛克，我怀疑是PS的。”

“是真的，我听说隔壁实验室的一个师哥看过那个视频，就是他传出来的。”

“他怎么会看到那种视频，会不会他也是同性恋？天啊，看不出来哎……”

徐哲宇坐在那里写论文，听到不远处的几个人围在一起小声议论，终于忍不住拍案而起。

“师哥才不可能遇到那种事情！你们几个不要乱传，我听说他有急事前几天回老家了，你们要是没事做就去研究课题，在这里说这些有的没的有意思吗？！”

人们立刻散开，一个女生讪讪地抬头看一眼徐哲宇，小声嘀咕一句：“如果没事，你发这么大的火干什么……”

徐哲宇愣了一下，立刻坐了下来，面前的论文在他面前排成乱码，徐哲宇咬紧笔杆不安地看着论文，思绪一片复杂。

他必须让这些传言消失。

……

沈杰的作息非常不规律，想起来出门可能一出去就是一天，徐哲宇自从开始忙研究就不再经常出现，沈杰倒是觉得少了个麻烦。

晚高峰的地铁十分拥挤，沈杰被挤在角落，他扶着栏杆，眼睛望向电动门的玻璃发呆。

他在考虑休学的问题。

他不想去学校，也不想找工作，之前存的工资交完房租被他花的所剩无几，沈杰知道再这样下去连生活都会变得困难。

该怎么办……

地铁的晃动令人们互相挤着身体，车厢里不算吵闹，人们都面无表情地看着手中的手机，也有三三两两的人聚在一起聊着天。

沈杰思绪万千，完全没有意识到身后的人已经换了方向，当那人的手摸向沈杰的腰时，沈杰这才迟缓地反应过来。

电车痴汉？

沈杰没有太多反应，毕竟他见过更过分的事情，那个男人挤着沈杰的身体，把他逼迫在角落，手在沈杰的腰上摸索了一会儿，慢慢顺着腰线探了进去。

脆弱的下体被人握在手里，男人粗糙的手指灵活地摩擦他的敏感带，沈杰尽力平复自己逐渐粗重的呼吸，最后在对方的套弄下达到高潮。

他并没有抽出手，而是用那沾满黏液的手伸进沈杰的屁股，沈杰以为对方要在这里做全套，有些慌乱地想回头阻止他。

“嘿……别动。”对方小声命令道。

熟悉的声音令沈杰僵住，他太熟悉这个声音了，这个声音出现在每晚的梦魇中，一遍又一遍地刺激着他，把他折磨得近乎崩溃。

这一切的始作俑者。

“你现在很听话，我以为你一开始就会反抗的……”男人咬了咬沈杰的耳廓，“看来是我想多了。”

沈杰恶狠狠地咬牙：“拜你所赐。”

男人轻笑一声，以手指扩张沈杰紧致的后穴，缓慢抽送着。

“很软啊……最近被多少人做过了？”

“十个？二十个？还是说多到你也数不清了？”

“我还看见一个男生在你家门口坐了一整晚，后来第二天半夜才离开，是你的熟人吧，你和他也做了吗？”

“你的屁股还真是来者不拒啊。”

……

恶魔的呢喃在耳边响起，沈杰扶着栏杆，他不想引起骚动，车厢里依旧很安静，男人用手指插了一会儿他的屁股，抽出来擦干净，帮他掖好衣服，地铁减速后停下，人们开始骚动着推推搡搡走出地铁，男人揉了一把沈杰屁股，在他耳边低声威胁。

“跟我走，如果回头就杀了你。”

沈杰深吸一口气，点了点头。

男人把他带到地铁站一处偏僻的公共卫生间里，这里很少有人来，还比较干净，男人合上门后坐在马桶盖上，看着沈杰的后背命令。

“把裤子脱了。”

沈杰背对着对方，低头动手解自己的腰带，裤子褪下，细长白皙的双腿暴露在空气中，男人这才发现沈杰的大腿内侧全是吻痕和牙印，他吹个口哨，眯起眼睛欣赏沈杰的身体。

“真是好风景啊……”

沈杰一动不动地站在那里，接着一股力量将他扯了过去，沈杰被男人抱在怀里，粗长炙热的性器紧贴他的臀部。

好大……

即使是这么长时间过去，沈杰依然无法忘记男人身下的巨物，那时被药物影响得意乱情迷的他第一次被如此巨大的性器进入，下体的胀痛和难言的快感令他近乎崩溃，他在男人身下尖叫着达到高潮，他对这近乎捅穿他身体的肉柱直至今日依旧记忆犹新。

男人拍了拍他的屁股：“自己吞进去。”

沈杰抿紧双唇，喉结动了动，扶起硬挺的阴茎抵住后穴，沉下腰一点一点地吞进去，仅进去一半就难受得停下动作，他很久没有被如此粗的性器插入，如今感觉自己的下体要被撑破，他咬咬牙，打算一口气坐下去。

“别着急别着急……哈，你果然很贪吃啊。”

男人及时按住沈杰的身体，阻止了他伤害自己的行为，沈杰难受得额头渗出薄汗，喘息着讥讽对方。

“没看出来……你还会担心别人……”

“我只是觉得如果这里坏掉了，之后玩起来就没有意思了。”男人摸了摸两人交合处，原本狭窄的后穴被塞得满满，褶皱被撑平整，却没有受伤。

男人拉着沈杰的胳膊开始动作，让沈杰抬起又落下，每次都进入得更深，直到沈杰完全吞下他的性器。

沈杰颤抖地坐在男人身上，体内的硬杵仿佛要捅破他的肚子，男人抚摸沈杰光滑的脊背，继续命令。

“既然都吃进去了就动啊。”

沈杰开始动腰，蛰伏在后穴的性器狠狠碾过他的敏感点，每次都捅进最深处，肉壁被刺激得裹紧巨物，沈杰的性器在抽插中颤巍巍地抬头，吐出晶莹的黏液。

男人被吸的爽了，扣住沈杰的腰开始主动肏干，他抬起沈杰的屁股，接着又让他一口气坐下去，他用力按着沈杰，让他整根吞没自己，恨不得连硕大的囊袋都塞进去。

沈杰发出一声呻吟，他的后穴完全被肏开，熟悉又可怕的酥麻快感蔓延至全身，他咬紧牙关，不想让自己叫出声音。

“怎么了？我干的你不够舒服吗？”

男人加快速度肏弄沈杰，同时也发现了对方的异常，他摸向沈杰紧抿的唇，用指腹描绘他的唇线。

“叫出来，你知道吗？你的叫床声特别好听……”

“怎么了……是怕有人进来吗？你还会怕这个？”

“你那仅剩的尊严留着有什么用呢？”

沈杰只是摇头。

沈杰的倔强似乎刺激到了男人，他的力度开始加大，肉体撞击得啪啪啪直响，沈杰崩溃地捂住嘴，但他明白纵使是没有进来的人也能听清楚里面正在发生什么。

后穴带来的强烈快感令沈杰的小腹阵阵紧缩，他伸手想去摸自己的阴茎，却被男人拉住胳膊阻止住。

“你靠后面就可以高潮的，你忘记了？”

沈杰颤栗着身体，脸因快感而扭曲，最后在男人的肏弄下射出精液。

男人被因射精而收缩的后穴夹紧，停下动作亲吻沈杰的后脖颈，给沈杰充分的时间让他逐渐从那绵长的、濒临崩溃的高潮中缓过神来。

沈杰止不住地喘着，微微撑起身体，体内的巨物完全没有要泄出来的意思，沈杰被男人咬了一口肩膀，疼得抽气。

男人拍了拍他的屁股：“你现在的表情一定很漂亮。”

沈杰笑了一声：“可惜你没机会看……没想到我被你上了那么多次，却没有见过你的脸，也不知道你的名字。”

“你想看我的脸吗？”

“我如果看了你不是要杀了我吗？”

男人安静了几秒，在沈杰怀疑对方在想什么的时候，男人突然抽出阴茎，把沈杰翻个身让他跨坐在自己身上，不由分说地堵住了他的嘴。

沈杰张开嘴任由男人在口腔内攻城略地地侵占，他睁开眼睛，入目的是男人英挺的鼻梁和眼睛，他的睫毛很直也很长，像是黑孔雀的羽毛一样垂着，闭起来接吻时还会微微颤动，男人的肤色偏深，不像是长期坐在办公室的人，沈杰观察半天，最后被男人吻到喘不过来气开始推搡他的胸口。

男人放开了他，沈杰擦了擦嘴巴，盯着对方看。

男人身材高大，可以把沈杰整个抱在怀里，他的肌肉鼓起，结实有力的双臂曾将他轻松抱起来操干，沈杰看着他的脸，男人看起来年龄比他大一些，五官硬朗，刘海微微遮住眼睛，阴暗的双眸如墨一般黑，他只单单看着沈杰，沈杰就有一种头皮发麻的危机感，他明显觉得男人的气场透露着杀意，而那眼神中的疯狂与病态，也绝对不是正常人。

就像是地狱中走出的恶鬼。

黑暗下露出獠牙的野兽。

一个疯子。

而且……

莫名的面熟。

男人眯起眼睛，露出一个恶劣的笑：“喜欢上我了？”

沈杰微微扬起脖子，冷笑着俯视对方：“死都不会。”

“呵。”

男人轻哼一声抱住沈杰，抬头啃咬他的喉结，同时迫不及待地把性器塞进热乎乎的肉穴里，捧着沈杰的屁股开始新一轮的狂插猛干，沈杰抱住男人的脖子，配合着他的动作在颠簸中扬起头。

……

男人的持久力惊人得可怕，沈杰就这么被他抱着肏了近一个小时，湿黏的液体沾满了两人的下体，娇嫩的穴口被肏得通红，在男人抽出时贪婪地挽留。

沈杰不知道这样的折磨还要持续多久，他的身体已经酸软无力，虽然上半身的衣服还在身上，却也已经被折腾得皱皱巴巴的，沈杰把头靠在男人身上，偶尔会因男人粗暴的动作发出几声难耐的呻吟。

“你知不知道，顾乾有了新女友。”

男人顶了一下沈杰，突然开口。

“不知道……”

“对方是王局长的女儿，有了这条门路，顾乾肯定会飞黄腾达了……嘶，宝贝放松点，你要把我夹断了。”

“夹断了才好。”沈杰喘了一声，笑了笑。

当那个陌生人告诉他真相的时候，沈杰就已经猜到了顾乾的目的，那个人没有心，为了自己的前途，他可以背叛身边所有的一切。

而沈杰就是那颗被他舍弃的没有用的废旗。

男人温柔地抚摸他的脊背，和身下的动作形成强烈的反差。

“你很伤心？”

“我为什么要伤心……”沈杰抬起头看向男人，凄冷地笑，“我恨不得杀了他。”

男人看着沈杰的脸，他从沈杰的眼神中看到了旺盛燃烧的复仇的怒火和浓烈的恨意。

“那……”男人顶了顶沈杰的敏感点，“你恨我吗？”

沈杰哼叫一声，咬牙切齿地看向对方：“恨不得你下地狱。”

男人感叹道：“那真的是热切的恨意啊……”

男人的双臂紧了紧，箍住沈杰的身体开始发了疯地顶撞，敏感点被碾压，快感顺着神经迅速传递到大脑，沈杰忍不住仰着头低吟出声。

太激烈了……

罪恶的酥麻感令他逐渐神志不清，沈杰双目涣散，就在他即将忘记自己的处境时，门外突然传来响动。

沈杰立刻清醒，他的脊背立刻僵直，后穴也突然收缩。

有人进来了。

男人被沈杰夹得喘了一声，抱住他不再动作。

旁边的隔间传来响动，沈杰的手紧抓男人的胳膊，侧头看向隔壁的方向，连呼吸都变得小心翼翼。

这个公共卫生间很偏僻，很少有人进来，但他们俩今天似乎碰到了一个例外。

沈杰满脸惊慌，湿润的眼睛不安地看着隔壁，他的脸上泛着情欲的红潮，嘴唇殷红微张，让人看着忍不住想咬一口，男人被沈杰这副样子招惹的不行，托起他的屁股开始快速却小幅度地抽送。

沈杰吓得立刻捂住嘴，推搡着男人的肩膀示意他停下，可是男人并没有如他所愿，反而咬着他的耳朵低喃。

“你现在很漂亮，想不想让他看一看？”

沈杰疯狂地摇头，因为紧张他的后穴根本放松不下来，男人的胳膊都要被他掐出青紫的痕迹。

“好东西要懂得分享，你不明白吗？”

男人亲了亲他的耳垂，隔壁传来冲水的声音。

沈杰听到脚步声终于松口气，可就在他以为对方要离开的时候，隔间门口突然传来声音！

听到响动的陌生人有些迟疑地开口：“您好……我似乎听到了什么声音，您是哪里不舒服？需要我帮你叫医生吗？”

男人恶劣地舔吻沈杰的脖子，低声轻笑。

“听听，多友善的人，快回答他啊。”

“我是不是应该邀请这位善良的陌生人一起……”

“你不回答他吗？”

沈杰被逼的面色通红，他尽力稳住自己的气息：“我……我没事……唔……”

就在沈杰开口回应外面的人时，男人的一记猛顶让他叫出了声。

外面的人听到后更担心了，立刻回应道：“您是心脏难受吗？”

“我没……没有……”

沈杰紧张得浑身发抖，男人则温柔地摸着他的头发轻声安慰他。

“放心……”

“我没有关门。”

没有关门？那外面的人岂不是……

沈杰愣了愣，继而惊恐地睁大眼睛，外面的人已经摸上门把手，门咔哒一声，沈杰疯狂地挣扎，眼眶发红，眼底一片湿润，长期紧绷的神经在此刻终于断裂。

“求求你……不要……我不要……”

被多少人渣上他都无所谓，只不过不要……不要被这种人见到……

如此肮脏的他。

男人似乎也被沈杰的眼泪惊到，他迟疑了一下抱起沈杰的身体，站起身将沈杰抵在门板上开始激烈的肏弄，刚被打开一条缝的门被撞回去，巨大的阴茎进入到前所未有的深度，沈杰崩溃地哭喊一声，而男人不耐烦地朝着外面高声喊道。

“我们在做爱，如果您不想加入就滚远一点好吗？”

色情的呻吟和抽插发出的噗嗤水声不绝于耳，外面的人似乎被吓坏了，连喊好几句对不起逃一般地离开。

“好了，他走了，别哭了……你哭的我都要射了。”

男人吻掉沈杰的眼泪，抱紧沈杰继续耸动着强劲的腰，沈杰搂住男人的脖子，发出低声的呜咽。

说实话男人从没见过沈杰哭，哪怕是沈杰被他们轮奸凌辱，哪怕是沈杰看到了他上传的视频，哪怕是沈杰听到了顾乾背叛的真相，他都没有见过沈杰流一滴眼泪。

可是现在，他哭了。

对，就是这样，我要把你彻底粉碎，你向我屈服。

满足感在内心迅速膨胀，男人愉悦地吻着沈杰的眼睛加大冲刺力度，门板发出不堪重负的声响，在沈杰的高声呼喊中，男人释放在沈杰的体内。

男人坐在马桶盖上，手一遍又一遍地顺着沈杰的脊背，两人的下体还紧密相连着，沈杰埋在他的肩上看不清表情，身体彻底软了下去。

“你刚才表现的很好，所以我不打算欺负你了。”

男人舔舐着沈杰的脖子，迷恋地在上面留下吻痕，就在他还没有从高潮的余韵中缓过来时，一道寒光突然闪过。

几乎是同时，男人敏捷地拽开沈杰反身将他压在身下，纤细的手腕被扣紧，胳膊被拉到脱臼，手术刀从手中滑落，掉在地上发出清脆的声响。

男人目光阴冷，似乎下一刻就要拧断沈杰的脖子。

“果然失手了……”

沈杰自嘲地笑了笑，他随身带着刀，就为了能在遇到男人的时候找机会杀了他，他知道凭他自己根本没有办法面对面杀了男人，本想在对方放松警惕的时候偷袭，结果他还是小瞧了对方。

男人的脖子被划开一道浅浅的血痕，他抹了抹脖子上的血，面无表情地捡起地上的手术刀认真端详，突然咧嘴笑了。

“宝贝……”

“我发现你真是越来越有趣了……”

只有这样才好玩！只有这样才更有意思啊！

沈杰回头便看到了那扭曲狰狞的笑容，他心里一紧，接着便被男人抓起头发强迫着抬头，仅存的上衣被撩开，冰冷的刀刃在光滑的脊背上划过，沈杰发出一声闷哼。

好疼。

男人低头舔着渗血的伤口，贪婪地亲吻沈杰的脊背，赞美着。

“好甜……”

沈杰被男人死死禁锢，后背的刀口一道又一道地增加，男人划得并不深，却几乎覆盖了沈杰的整个后背，沈杰咬着牙强忍着不出声，直到整片背部鲜血淋漓。

男人扔下手术刀，从后面拥住沈杰，抚摸他的胸膛，一遍一遍地赞叹。

“你是最棒的……最棒的……”

沈杰疼得浑身冷汗，他现在浑身上下一片狼藉，沈杰觉得他已经没有一处完好的地方。

包括肉体。包括灵魂。

沈杰哆嗦着嘴唇开口，语气颤抖，但其中的憎恶却不减丝毫。

“我恨你。”

“我知道……”男人深情地回应，仿佛沈杰在说什么动听的情话，“那你恨顾乾吗？”

“都恨。”

“你想杀了他吗？”

“我更想先杀了你。”沈杰扭头看向男人，他的双臂被男人拉脱臼，如今想挣扎也无济于事。

“你不怕坐牢吗？”

沈杰笑了起来：“你觉得我现在还会怕这个吗？”

“也对……”男人认真地点头，沈杰刚才眼中的杀意足够真切。

“我可以帮你杀了顾乾，作为交换……你陪我两个月怎么样？”男人玩弄着沈杰正溢出白液的后穴，“你看，你现在也杀不了我，还只能被我压着干屁股。”

沈杰冷哼一声：“比起你，我宁愿被狗上。”

“真的吗？”男人听完眼睛一亮，沈杰这才反应过来他刚才说的话有多么错误，因为男人真的有可能把他荒诞的话语变成现实。

沈杰闭了闭眼，不敢去想。

“你想试一试吗，你喜欢什么品种，德牧怎么样？金毛也可以啊，或者……给你找一只藏獒？”

“一只应该不够吧……”

沈杰终于忍不住吼了一声：“你别太过分！”

“你害怕了，”男人看着沈杰得逞地笑，“虽然你的提议我很感兴趣，但是我目前还不想把你彻底玩坏呢……”

男人捏了捏沈杰的脸，压在他身上问：“怎么样？陪我两个月，我帮你杀了顾乾，顺便还能给他些小小的惩罚……”

小小的惩罚？按照男人的品性，估计要把顾乾折磨到死吧。

“你觉得我现在的意见还有意义吗？”沈杰看向男人，后背已经疼得麻木，“就算我说拒绝，你真的会听我的？”

男人笑着不说话表示默认，抱起沈杰给他穿上裤子，简单处理了一下他后背的伤口，扛着走出了公共卫生间。

被钉在墙上的鲜活心脏依旧在跳动，泵出的血却是一片漆黑。

歪斜的多米诺骨牌被摁住阻止接下来的倒塌，后面的牌安静地排列在那里，继而被某个健壮的胳膊一把扫落在地。

命运被重新书写。


	4. 练笔X（致郁系）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：监禁，蒙眼play；微提及：放置play，厨房奶油play。  
> ——事情的真相进一步被揭晓，沈杰对男人的恨意已经达到某种特别的程度，这两个月的时间里他们以一种微妙的方式相处着。

沈杰在路上因为失血昏昏欲睡，男人的车开了很久，等他停下车把沈杰从后座抱出时，沈杰后背的衣物已经被鲜血浸透。

他把沈杰放在一张宽大的床上，拿出药箱给他上止血药，沈杰在昏迷中止不住地哆嗦，男人按住他的脊背轻声安慰。

“没事了……没事了……”

沈杰依旧颤抖着身体，直到男人给他涂完药粉，男人坐在床边开始处理自己脖子上的伤口，看着沈杰的呼吸渐渐平稳。

如果他没有及时躲开，沈杰完全能割开他的大动脉，男人摸着脖子上的绷带，在黑暗中露出一个怪异的笑容。

……

二十天过去了。

沈杰睡醒后坐在床上发呆，房间里空无一人。

他所处的卧室十分宽敞，窗户却被封死，整栋房子阴森的可怕，室内仅靠灯光照明，卧室的装潢材料很高端，沈杰甚至能看到远处客厅摆着的看起来价值不菲的花瓶。

他想不出男人究竟是做什么的。

男人偶尔出门，不过大部分时间都会在他身边陪着他，男人经常在厨房做出来一大堆的美食，端到沈杰面前一点一点喂他，他似乎很喜欢沈杰吃饭的样子。

男人曾在一次饭后抱着沈杰，亲吻他的下巴：“你现在的样子真好看，我选的东西果然很适合你。”

沈杰轻笑：“我又不会跑。”

“我只是觉得你的脖子很好看，不戴点儿东西可惜了。”

沈杰摸了摸脖子上的项圈，他现在被拴在床上，最远能到的地方只有卧室内的卫生间，男人也会解开锁链带他去厨房，然后在厨房的操作台上占有他。

男人偶尔会和他做爱，四处无人的绝对封闭空间似乎是激发了他心中最黑暗的那一部分，每次做完沈杰身上都会添一道伤口。

是刀伤。

他会让沈杰叫出声，让他崩溃地大声呻吟，但就是听不到沈杰的求饶。

沈杰似乎也在这压抑的房间放逐了自我，他和男人做爱的时候几乎没有任何反抗，他的身体和男人逐渐契合，仿佛一对最相爱的情侣。

最憎恨的仇人。

男人曾舔吻着他肩膀的伤口，把他压在卫生间的镜子前，让沈杰扶着镜子看着他被肏的整个过程，沈杰就睁着眼睛认真看，看他抬高屁股的羞耻姿势，看他被肏干到大声呻吟的面孔，看他被男人的巨物干到高潮。

仿佛死死铭记一般。

沈杰甚至有那么一瞬觉得他将在这血腥的性爱中彻底堕落。

……

一次激情过后，男人抓着他的胳膊舔那上面新增的伤口，沈杰面无表情地坐在餐桌上，身上还残留着男人抹上去的奶油。

“为什么是我？”

沈杰这样问道。

“这个嘛……”男人松开沈杰的胳膊，“我们之间有很深的缘分。”

“我可不记得我和你有什么因缘。”

“可能对你来说是件不值一提的小事，但是蝴蝶扇动翅膀也有可能带来龙卷风。”男人摸向他的肩胛骨，上面的伤口已经结痂落下疤痕，“你不知道你的举动会带来怎样的影响。”

“我对你做过什么吗？”

“谁知道呢。”

沈杰被男人的回答搞得不明所以。

男人舔了舔沈杰身上的奶油：“今晚想不想吃意餐……或者火锅？”

沈杰回他：“我没有胃口。”

“也对，毕竟你这张小嘴刚才吃了不少东西……”男人戏谑地摸了一把沈杰挺翘的屁股，换来沈杰的一声低喘。

“你发现了吗？已经完全被我调教好了。”

“我知道你所有的敏感点，只要我想，我能让你高潮无数次，顾乾和你做的时候根本不懂照顾你的感受，你被弄疼过很多次吧，那个男人也没什么情趣……”

沈杰头皮发麻：“你怎么知道……”

“我知道哦。”男人笑了，“我了解你所有的一切，你想被人知道的，不想被人知道的，我都知道，我甚至比你还要了解你自己。”

“你家在西南的某个小镇，母亲是高中生物老师，父亲是工程师，你的父亲长年不在家，所以母亲对你管教甚严，你成绩很好，高考后成功进入重点大学，你在母亲的要求下选了临床医学专业，你本身却对生物基因感兴趣，你去向老师求教可只会被派遣一些端茶扫地的工作，你曾经靠自学在某平台发表过一篇论文，结果并没有引起多大的反响。”

“你在大二的时候出柜，为此与家里断绝联系，这是你唯一的一次反抗。”

“你和顾乾第一次见面是在某酒吧，你们相识之后迅速发展成为情侣，但是顾乾和你之前遇到的所有人都一样，你依旧压抑着自己的本心，选择一次又一次的隐忍。你在他人利益和自身利益面前永远委屈自己，你活在别人的阴影下，就像是在别人指尖下跳舞的提线木偶。”

男人指着沈杰手上的戒指。

“你知道吗？顾乾根本不记得你们的纪念日，连这枚戒指都是我给你买的。”

沈杰看着手上的戒指，他也想过从来没送过礼物的顾乾为什么突然会送他戒指，他以为这是顾乾对他的补偿。

那么……

沈杰突然意识到一个可怕的真相。

“你从一开始……”

“我根本不在意顾乾会怎么样，我的目标就是你……”男人亲吻沈杰的脖子，看了一眼他戴的项圈。

“你听到的真相不全是真相，我监视了你很久，用几张曾经的床照就让顾乾乖乖听话，我让他送你戒指，在你们开房的地点偷偷放好摄像头，后来我用视频截图威胁你，接着用顾乾给我的钥匙在你家准备好一切……接下来你也知道了。”

“顾乾根本没有发现你的好，就算你不和他分手，他迟早会因为别的原因抛弃你，我只是在他之后顺势接手了你而已。”

“既然你这么关注我，为什么……”沈杰咬了咬下唇，过去的一幕幕在脑海里浮现，他攥紧拳头，指甲几乎掐进血肉，“为什么要让那些人……”

“因为我需要一个仪式。”

男人挑起沈杰的下巴深沉地看着他，贪婪和疯狂在眼中交织。

“玩具被玩坏就不好玩了……所以玩之前最好测试一下他的承受能力，你说对不对？”

“而且看你被别人肏我还蛮兴奋的，你在床上的表现一直很好，我很满意你现在的样子。”

沈杰咬牙切齿地开口：“变态……”

“那被变态上的你算什么？”男人漫不经心地笑着，“你可比变态要烂多了。”

“那你就别上我这个烂货啊。”沈杰怒极反笑。

“看看……”男人眯起眼睛，“曾经温顺的小猫儿如今也学会张口咬人了，你应该感谢我才对。”

沈杰轻笑一声。

“不来点报答吗？”男人摸着他的下颚，像是抚摸家里的宠物猫一样，“调教宠物也是需要精力的，教你咬人的人可是我啊。”

“我不就在这吗？”沈杰舔了舔手背上的奶油，“你想对我做什么还需要经过我的同意吗？”

男人舔舔下唇：“可是我更喜欢看你主动的样子啊……”

沈杰撑着身体盯着男人的眼睛，他沉默了一会儿，并拢着的双腿缓慢打开，发出无声地邀请。

男人看着沈杰的动作勾起嘴角：“很乖……看来晚上不需要吃饭，餐桌上已经备好大餐了。”

男人捏着下巴吻上去，沈杰仰着脖子接受男人的吻，他被对方压倒在餐桌上，刚才被百般欺凌过的肉洞再次被纳进坚硬的巨物，沈杰在剧烈的律动中抱紧身上的男人。

他们在欲海中沉沦，互相拥抱着彼此残缺不全的灵魂。

……

如果你遇到了一件非常不适合你的东西，你却非常喜欢，你会怎么办？

我会选择放弃，再找一个适合我的。

……

我会将他粉碎、重塑，直到他变成适合我的样子。

那岂不是改变了本身的样子？

我改变了他的外观，让他在烈火中变得更加坚韧纯粹，但是对我来说他的本质并没有变。

这不是更好吗？

……

男人出门的时间开始变长，有时会扔给他几本书让他消遣，沈杰百无聊赖地躺在床上，把自己埋进被子里。

他已经开始适应这栋房子的一切。

男人不会和他一起睡觉，每次入夜后男人都会把他裹进被子里，接着一个人去客厅。

沈杰当然对自己可以独占大床感到欣慰，但他也发现了男人身上的问题。

男人手上有很多老茧，看起来平日里像是做出力的工作，但他的警惕性却很强，强到只要稍微有点多余的小动作都会被对方笑着提醒。

顾乾的行踪被男人彻底掌握，男人甚至兴冲冲地把电脑摆在沈杰面前，让沈杰看顾乾和那个女人在家里谈情说爱的监控画面。

“这些微型摄像头很早就有了吧。”

沈杰看着画面里的两人，背景是他和顾乾同居很多年的家。

可惜那里已经不能算是他的家了。

“是啊，我以前都是一边看着你们俩做爱一边自己撸……你叫床的声音很好听，让人听了只想把你干死在床上。”男人抱着沈杰，用粗糙的大手抚摸着他的身体。

沈杰听完他的话只觉得心里恶寒，一想到他曾经的一举一动都在男人的监控之下，他的胃里就一阵翻江倒海。

男人果然在履行承诺，但沈杰觉得这只是他的一厢情愿，毕竟从一开始他就没得选择。

房间里一片漆黑，沈杰躺在床上，他不知道现在几点，也不清楚现在究竟是白天还是黑夜，时间一分一秒地流逝，沈杰眨了眨眼睛，逐渐有了些困意。

突然，楼下传来响动，接着是有人上楼的声音，沈杰刚想坐起来，可是还没等他动作就被人扑倒在床上！

“你！……”

空气中飘散着淡淡的血腥味，沈杰这才感觉到身上被蹭上了黏腻的液体，男人的呼吸声很重，等他起身开灯后，刺目的猩红呈现在他的眼前！

男人的肩膀有一道很长很深的伤口，伤口皮开肉绽，血流如注，他的眼神阴冷，呼吸粗重，明显已经失血过多。

“喂！把我解开，我能帮你缝合。”

沈杰推了推跪在床上的男人，开始扯脖子上的项圈，却发现自己什么都做不了，他不知道男人遭遇了什么事，但他肯定的事如果伤口再不处理，男人肯定会流血过多死亡。

“你……不是要杀了我吗？”男人笑着指了指肩膀的伤口，气息奄奄。

“你不管我……我等会儿就可以死了。”

沈杰停下动作，看着男人的眼睛，抓着项圈的手慢慢松开。

房间内陷入沉寂，气氛瞬间变得诡异。

沈杰最后打破了沉默。

“你把这个解开。”

“解开了让你再补我一刀吗？”男人笑了一声。

“我不会动手……”沈杰抿了抿嘴唇，“按照你现在的流血量，你很快就会昏迷。”

见男人还没有动静，沈杰终于忍不住把床上的被子撕开一条，用布条按在男人的伤口上。

“是你的医德在作祟吗？”男人面不改色地摸了摸沈杰的脸，沾血的手指在沈杰的脸上留下痕迹，“无论什么样的人你都会救？”

沈杰只是面无表情地指了指脖子上的项圈：“你要是死了，我也会被困死在这里。”

男人看了看沈杰的眼睛，笑了。

他眨眨眼睛，强撑着流血的身体推开沈杰走到客厅，拿出药箱里面的针和手术线，坐在沈杰面前开始给自己缝伤口。

男人的手法很熟练，看起来不像是外行人，沈杰看着他处理完伤口，整个过程男人连眉毛都没有皱一下，仿佛肩上的伤根本不是他的一样。

这要多么强大的意志力。

男人把沾了血的被子扔到地下，抱住沈杰躺在床上，沈杰被他紧紧地拥在怀里，肌肤相触传来温暖。

“该说晚安了。”男人低声说道。

他完全可以让男人再疼一些的，只要他撕开那些碍事的绷带。

让他痛苦。

沈杰看着被绷带缠绕的肩膀，慢慢地抬起胳膊……

啪的一声，手腕被一股力量死死地扣住，男人眯着眼睛看向沈杰。

“想救我又不想让我好好养伤……宝贝，你现在的心思太难猜了，我不想把你弄脱臼，所以今天晚上还是老实一点吧。”

沈杰指尖动了动，最后躺了下去。

夜里的温度有些低，沈杰冻得忍不住往身边人的怀里钻，男人的睡眠很轻，每次沈杰稍微一动他都会醒，他的手一遍一遍地扶摸沈杰的脊背，让他紧贴自己的胸膛。

哪怕里面空无一物。

……

一夜无梦。

沈杰醒来时男人早就不见了踪迹，地上沾血的被子消失，他的身上正盖着一床崭新的被子。

床头柜上放着做好的早餐，沈杰吃饱后靠在床头看书，他快记不清这是第几天了。

男人受伤后出门的时间越来越长，但每天都保证沈杰的三餐能够吃好，他们做爱的次数也越来越多，沈杰觉得自己就像是一个被养着的禁脔，除了让他发泄性欲之外毫无用处。

男人经常会和他说话，每次都说很多，但是沈杰发现男人实在是太过狡猾，他根本没有办法从男人嘴里听到任何一句有价值的信息。

日子就这么一天一天过去。

……

第四十五天。

房门咔哒一声开启，脚步声逐渐传来，沈杰听着外面的声音，在狭窄的衣柜里蜷着身体，不安地扭动一下。

衣柜门被拉开，接着他便听到了男人带着笑意的语调。

“发现好东西了。”

此时的沈杰赤裸着身体，被绳子捆成一个及其羞耻的姿势，他的双手被缚在身后，脚踝被绑在一起向后吊着，双眼蒙上一层眼罩，嘴里还塞着一颗黑色的口球。

他的后穴插着一根按摩棒，正剧烈震动着。

男人拿出遥控器，不怀好意地向上推了一档，沈杰的身体明显颤抖一下。

今天一大早沈杰便被男人绑起来锁在柜子里，男人威胁他夹好按摩棒，如果掉出来会有惩罚，沈杰在柜子里不敢动，却没有想到男人会出去这么久。

按摩棒的震动让他一上午都处于崩溃的边缘，震动虽然不强烈，却也足够令他陷入情欲的波澜，他甚至觉得这种温和的折磨都不如让男人再划他一刀。

脸上传来粗糙的触感，沈杰忍不住抬头蹭，他现在很想感受他人的触摸，被放置在衣柜里的黑暗让他再一次想起了那五日的恐惧。

是谁都好，快让我……

“很乖。”

男人摸了摸沈杰的头发，把他身上的绳子解开，沈杰被放在衣柜里太久，僵硬的身体抬了几次都没有成功坐起来。

“别急……下面还要夹好啊，我没有让你松口呢。”

男人把滑出半截的按摩棒再次推进去，沈杰呜咽一声，被男人抱出衣柜，穿上一件丝质的睡袍。

他好像很久没有穿过衣服了。

男人用手铐把沈杰的双手铐在背后，抱着他走出房间。

沈杰以手指扶住插在后穴的按摩棒防止它掉下去，他感觉到男人抱着他走下楼梯，走到某个阴冷的地方。

男人坐下把沈杰抱在怀里，沈杰坐在男人的腿上，温顺地靠着男人的肩膀。

男人的大手探进睡袍，色情地揉捏沈杰的臀肉，沈杰颤着身子，他现在浑身敏感得要命，男人的触摸更是让他浑身燥热难耐。

男人咬了咬他的耳朵，低声问道：“今天上午射了几次？”

沈杰摇摇头。

按摩棒带来的刺激虽然让他的阴茎勃起，但是却一直缺少那种临近高潮的疯狂快感，沈杰扭了扭腰，随即被男人抱紧。

“别动……看来现在没有我肏你你就射不出来了对吗？”

沈杰满脸潮红，难堪地侧过头。

男人似乎很满意沈杰的表现，他愉悦地解开沈杰嘴上的口球，掐着他的脸来了一个深吻，沈杰被迫张开嘴迎合男人的入侵，湿滑的舌头相互缠绕，男人的动作很鲁莽，几乎要把他啃食殆尽一样。

舌尖分离连着淫靡的银丝，沈杰大口喘着气，男人抽出他体内的按摩棒让沈杰跪在他的面前，拉开裤链，勃起的硬物直挺挺地打在沈杰脸上，他用阴茎拍了拍沈杰的脸颊，说道。

“伺候舒服了就给你。”

沈杰跪坐在地上，衣衫不整，屁股流着淫液，感觉到脸颊上的触感，他顺从地含住男人的阴茎，熟练地吸吮着。

男人摸摸沈杰的头发，时不时用力按住他让他给自己深喉，沈杰忍不住吐出来难受得直咳嗽，却被男人抓着头发再一次含进去。

沈杰的嘴角撑得发疼，男人在他嘴里猛插十几下才放过他，今天男人很粗暴，这段时间男人在性事上一直很照顾他的感受，今天却很反常。

可惜这才是他的本性。沈杰这样想着。

他从来没指望一个疯子会多么温柔对待他。

沈杰坐在男人的身上，背靠着他的胸膛，他的双腿被男人扣住膝弯掰开，炙热的阴茎一口气肏进沈杰的体内。

沈杰低叫一声，脚趾都蜷缩起来。

饥渴的后穴终于迎来期待已久的粗长性器，甫一进入便紧紧缠住，男人没有等沈杰适应就开始剧烈的撞击，沈杰在抽插中晃动身体，发出媚人的呻吟。

“你今天……不正常……啊……”

“你觉得我什么时候正常？”男人咬着沈杰的耳朵，睡袍的一边在颠簸中从肩上滑落，露出半个胸膛，粉嫩的乳尖被男人掐住亵玩，直到挺立。

“眼罩……”

“你是说这个啊。”男人掐住沈杰的脖子，强迫他扬起下巴。

“我有个惊喜要送你，所以在这之前好好用屁股伺候我吧。”

沈杰咬了咬牙，性器在体内飞速冲撞，浑身过电一般的快感让他的指尖酥麻，他在男人的肏干下高声尖叫，大腿根止不住地抽搐。

一直勃起的阴茎分泌出黏液，随着动作猛烈摇晃着，男人勾着沈杰脖子上的项圈让他靠着自己，此时的沈杰仿佛化身为浪荡的雌兽，除了被征服的本能再无其他。

后穴被男人肏开，敏感点被残忍地戳弄，沈杰的身体泛起一片色情的粉红，他呻吟着，尖叫着，放纵自己在欲海的浪潮中起伏，最后颤抖着射精。

射精后疲惫感汹涌而至，沈杰无力地靠在男人身上，吸紧后穴让男人进行接下来的侵犯。

……

被肏得红肿的后穴微微外翻，在男人大开大合的动作下流出黏腻的体液，沈杰的意识逐渐模糊，快感沿着脊椎攀向大脑，身下的力道逐渐变得粗暴，沈杰不禁高吟出声，最后被男人一口咬住肩膀。

“唔……嗯！”

温热的液体射进体内，沈杰的身子一阵颤栗，他咬紧下唇绷直腰，乳尖在空气中情色地挺立，随即被男人再次揉捏玩弄。

情事过后，两人都有些气喘。

沈杰慵懒靠着男人，他现在一动也不想动，男人玩肿了露在外面的乳尖，手探进领口揉另一边。

“够了……”沈杰无力地开口。

“你摸起来很舒服。”男人亲吻他肩上的咬痕，用力捏住他的乳头，“你说你会不会被挤出来奶……”

沈杰被男人掐疼了，皱着眉开口：“我又不是女的。”

“你应该庆幸你不是女的，”男人阴沉地笑出声，摸向沈杰的小腹，“要不然我会让你为我生出来一个男孩，教他像我一样爱你……”

沈杰后背一阵发凉，男人的思想太过危险，有时候沈杰甚至怀疑他究竟是不是人。

完全的理性，绝对的疯狂。

“不过现在的你也很好。”男人开始吻沈杰的脊背，“你是独一无二的……”

沈杰被男人亲了半天才放开，他们的下体还相连着，沈杰浑身酸痛，抬腰想让男人拔出来。

“怎么了？没吃饱吗？”

男人握着沈杰的腰把他按回去，沈杰喘了一声不再动作，声音有些沙哑。

“把手铐解开。”

“你不想先看看我给你的惊喜吗？”

沈杰笑了：“不想。”

“你应该说想。”男人亲了亲他的脸颊，摸到沈杰脑后解下他的眼罩。

灯光阴暗，沈杰眯了一会儿眼睛适应过来，等他看清周遭的一切后，他的瞳孔紧缩，看着前方突然冷笑一声。

这里是地下室，空气潮湿，东西不多，仅仅放着几个木箱子，但这都不是重点。

坐在他们两人面前不远处的，是被绑住手脚捂住嘴巴，正惊恐地看着他们的……

顾乾。


	5. 练笔X（致郁系）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：血腥残暴。  
> ——因仇恨举起的利刃究竟该以怎样的心情落下？

解开手铐后的沈杰揉了揉被磨出红痕的手腕，满意地勾住男人的脖子在他的脸颊上落下一吻。

“宝贝……你这样对我我会想再来一次的。”男人捏了一下沈杰的屁股，拍拍他的臀肉指着顾乾，“我把他送给你了，你想怎么做？”

沈杰斜睨了一眼疯狂摇头的顾乾，回头看向男人。

“我要和他说几句话。”

男人应了一声，抽出埋在沈杰体内的性器，帮他拢好身上的睡袍，沈杰赤着脚踩在湿冷的地上，他的腿还有些软，摇晃着走到顾乾面前，一把撕掉他嘴上的胶布。

顾乾几乎同时崩溃地开口：“对不起！对不起！对不起！我不是有意要看的，我如果不睁眼看他就要杀了我……对不起……”

顾乾流着泪道歉，沈杰则面无表情地看着他那副愚蠢狼狈的样子。

“好久不见，顾乾。”

“小杰……是你啊小杰……”顾乾露出一个比哭还难看的笑容，“我竟然没有认出来你，我找了你好久，我还以为你……我还以为再也见不到你了，太好了……”

沈杰弯下腰看向顾乾，勾起嘴角：“你以为我怎么了？”

“就是……网上那个视频……”顾乾眼神飘忽，语速变慢，“你身体……”

“我很好啊。”沈杰指了指自己，又补充一句，“好的不得了。”

“那就好，”顾乾松了口气，“我就知道那个视频是假的……”

沈杰的声音突然变得冰冷：“究竟是不是假的，你自己还不明白吗？。”

顾乾脸色煞白，：“如果是真的……我会陪着你，我不在乎你究竟经历过什么，我会分担你的痛苦……”

“顾乾，谎言说多了会死人的。”沈杰忍着笑意，他实在看不下去顾乾惺惺作态的样子，站直身子俯视着他，“你做的那些事，我都知道了。”

顾乾尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，维持自己勉强的笑容：“小杰，我不知道你在说什么。”

“还需要我把交易的录音放给你听吗？”沈杰指了指身后的男人，“你记得他吗？他是那个和你做交易的人，我就是这么被你卖出去的啊。”

顾乾嘴角抽了抽，笑不出来了。

男人和顾乾见面时没有露出真面目，顾乾被男人用更早之前的床照威胁，顾乾以为男人对沈杰有血仇才会要做出那种事情，为了防止事情暴露毁了自己的前途，他答应男人陪沈杰过纪念日，送出了那枚戒指，并且将钥匙交给男人。

后来视频在圈子里迅速传开，顾乾再也收不到男人威胁的消息，沈杰和他分手后彻底失踪，他以为沈杰已经被男人杀害……

所以当沈杰被抱下来的时候，顾乾一阵心惊肉跳，在他看清沈杰满身伤痕的状态后，他只是认为沈杰是从那个男人手中死里逃生，如今用身体作为交换让这个陌生人绑架他，他以为事情还有回旋的余地，但是沈杰刚才的那番话让他瞬间清楚了一件事……

事情没有他想的那么简单。

顾乾扯了扯嘴角，明白了刚才沈杰为什么对他的谎言不为所动，也明白了如今自己必须面对一个事实。

沈杰来找他复仇了。

“对不起……”顾乾的语气开始颤抖。

沈杰平静地开口：“你现在给我道歉有用吗？”

“小杰……对不起……对不起！我知道错了……恐惧让沈杰低头哭出声，沈杰的目光太过冰冷，他不知道自己还能不能活着走出这间房子。

“你放了我吧……我真的知道错了，我不知道会发展成现在这样……我会补偿你，你要我做什么我都答应你！”

沈杰看着顾乾沉默了很久，终于轻声开口。

“你知道我都经历了什么吗？”

“欺骗，背叛，侮辱……”

沈杰扯着顾乾的头发让他看向自己，抹了一把腿间流淌的白液涂在顾乾的脸上。

“这个东西，我那五天咽进去很多，你要不要尝一尝？”

顾乾流着眼泪，哭得上气不接下气，沈杰把手指残留的液体强硬地抹在顾乾的嘴唇上，惹得顾乾一阵干呕。

“看看你，这样就不行了。”沈杰勾起嘴角，眼底却透露着无尽的寒意，“你必须喝下去才行啊。”

“小杰……我不会再这样了，我真的知道错了，你会原谅我的对吧？我们曾经那么好……我爱你啊……”

沈杰松开抓着顾乾头发的手，平静地回他。

“你更爱你的前途。”

“我是真的爱你！真的爱你！要不是因为他……”顾乾恐惧地看向男人，“小杰，如果不是这个男人，我根本不可能想伤害你！”

沈杰冷笑一声。

此时的男人已整理好衣裤，站起来走到顾乾面前，环抱着沈杰将下巴搁在他的肩膀上，一副亲昵的样子，丝毫不理会顾乾对他的诬陷。

“宝贝，中午想吃什么？糖醋排骨怎么样？”

沈杰点点头。

男人亲了亲沈杰的脸，深深地看了一眼顾乾，走向楼梯。

虽然不知道男人究竟有什么打算，但地下室只剩下顾乾和沈杰两个人。

“小杰，你听我说……”顾乾尽力平复自己的情绪，看向沈杰的眼睛，“你现在把我解开，凭我们两个一定可以逃出去的，你也是被他胁迫的对吧？”

顾乾看着沈杰身上细长的疤痕，继续急切地开口：“他对你做了很多过分的事情吧？你一定不是自愿的，你帮我解开绳子，我们一起逃离这里，到时候你想怎么处置我都可以……”

沈杰双手抱胸站在顾乾面前：“你怎么知道我不是自愿的。”

顾乾一时语塞，他楞楞地看着沈杰，而沈杰已不再是他曾经熟悉的那个温柔体贴的男生，曾经的沈杰万事以他为中心，说什么都会听，乖顺的要命。

但是顾乾深知，沈杰是被他亲手交给别人毁掉的。

如果说曾经的沈杰是一朵洁白的雪莲，那么此刻的他就是带着刺的滴血玫瑰，妖娆而性感，男人强迫顾乾看他们做爱的全部过程，顾乾当然也注意到了沈杰的改变。

刚才那副模样真的是……

让人把持不住。

面前的沈杰双腿大开，被身后的男人自下而上地彻底贯穿，他瘫软在男人的怀中，嘴里发出悦耳的呻吟，顾乾虽然看不到沈杰的眼睛，但明显感觉到沈杰已被男人彻底开发。

“小杰……你疯了……”

沈杰摸向顾乾的脖颈，温热的肌肤被冰冷的指尖触碰，顾乾忍不住缩了缩脖子。

“我也以为我会被逼疯了，但是我没有，我那几天天天盼着药物起作用，因为那样的话我的意识会模糊一些，就不会太痛苦……”沈杰轻声说着，就像在说给自己听。

“我脑海里一直有个念头，那就是如果我忍过去了一切都会变好，哪怕我们分开了，我也不会让你因为我耽误事业。”

“所以说啊，他们让我做什么我就做什么，可是身体真的太痛苦了……我觉得我快坚持不住了。”

沈杰捂着脸，渐渐笑出声：“所以当我知道真相的时候，我就明白了，我曾经的想法有多可笑。”

“小杰，我……”

“你没有必要再说了。”沈杰打断顾乾的话，揉揉肩，僵直一上午的身体刚刚被男人折腾半天，沈杰现在只觉得浑身酸痛的要命，他重新坐下，扶着额头看向顾乾。

“世界上没有任何一种情绪相通的感同身受，为了让你能充分理解我的感受，我准备让你好好体验一下……”

什么叫绝望。

顾乾看着沈杰的眼睛，从那阴冷的目光中他渐渐明白了沈杰的想法，一股寒意涌上心头，恐惧在脑内瞬间爆炸产生轰鸣，他觉得沈杰眼里憎恨的火焰已经点燃了整个房间！

“不要！不要！你疯了！沈杰你疯了！你究竟是谁……小杰不会这样的……不会！”

“我或许真的疯了……”

沈杰的声音轻飘飘地散在潮湿的空气中，却让顾乾觉得身体被压上沉重的巨石，他几乎要喘不上来气，胡乱地叫喊着开始扭动身体，试图挣脱身上的绳索。

沈杰就静静地看着顾乾，顾乾手脚被麻绳绑在椅子上，男人绑的很结实，顾乾挣扎了半天也只是把椅子弄倒。

楼梯口传来声音，沈杰抬头看向走下来的男人，男人手里拿着一把锋利的剔骨刀，他看到沈杰和顾乾此刻的状态，笑着开口。

“看来谈得不愉快啊。”

沈杰没有说话，男人走上前吻了吻他的耳朵，沈杰注意到男人手里的刀，突然想到了什么，抓住了握刀的手腕。

男人看了一眼沈杰：“怎么了？”

沈杰睨一眼地上的顾乾，顾乾背对着他，左手无名指上正戴着一枚陌生的戒指。

那是他和王局长女儿的订婚戒指。

沈杰揉了揉自己的指节：“有些东西看着恶心。”

男人看到沈杰的动作，立刻明白了他的想法，他亲亲沈杰的脸，拿着刀蹲在顾乾背后。

“怎么能让宝贝亲自做菜呢，不过糖醋排骨不好做啊，剁骨头很费劲……”

感觉到手指被拉扯摁在地上，顾乾冷汗直流，他大叫着求饶，可惜男人就像没听见一样。

“排骨要剁成小段，否则吃起来很麻烦。”

沈杰撑着脸冷冷地看着，男人背对着他，他看不到男人手中的动作，但是……

沈杰皱了皱眉，顾乾的惨叫瞬间充斥他的耳膜。

……

男人捏住还戴着戒指的手指举到沈杰面前：“要留着做纪念吗？”

沈杰露出厌恶的表情：“扔掉。”

男人笑了笑，随手扔了出去，顾乾的嗓子已经喊哑，他的无名指被男人整根切了下来，十指连心，钻心的痛苦让他几近晕厥。

沈杰走到顾乾身后蹲下来，用破布把顾乾流血的手包扎好，站起身向楼梯走去。

“我饿了。”

男人看了一眼地上的顾乾，满足地笑着跟上去。

……

午饭过后沈杰趴在床上，男人坐在旁边给他按摩肩膀，沈杰舒服地眯起眼睛，并不在意男人乱摸的手。

“你接下来想怎么办？只想要他一根手指吗？”

“随你便。”沈杰把脸埋进枕头里。

男人拉开睡袍，附身亲吻沈杰的肩膀：“只要你说，我会做到的。”

“把他开肠破肚？还是一点一点地砍掉四肢，或者……把他钉在墙上刮掉他的皮肉？”

沈杰翻过身看向男人的眼睛，肯定地开口：“你知道我想要做什么。”

男人看到沈杰阴冷的眼神，咧嘴笑了。

是的，他知道。

……

男人再次带沈杰去地下室已经是六天后。

沈杰依旧裹着睡袍，刚走下楼梯就听到了隐约的笑声，地下室没有开灯，里面漆黑一片，那黑暗中疯癫的笑如同厉鬼一般凄厉，沈杰蹙紧眉，继续向下走。

走进地下室，空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的腥气，沈杰打开灯，便见到躺在地上的顾乾。

顾乾身上的衣服已经被撕碎，双手被绑在身后，手腕处磨得血肉模糊，他被光刺激得身体一抖，收住笑声，蠕动着身体向里面爬去。

他嘴里不住地念叨：“不要……不要了……求求你们……让我做什么都行……”

顾乾满身青紫，膝盖还在流血，随着他的动作在地砖上擦出一道血色的痕迹，他的屁股尽是精斑，红肿的后穴还流着大量合着血色的白液，他的前端不知被谁束紧，已经勒得发紫。

血腥又色情的画面。

沈杰向前走了几步，顾乾已经被逼到墙角，缩在那里瑟瑟发抖，沈杰挑起他的下巴，强迫他看向自己。

“舒服吗？”

顾乾看清来人，突然咧开嘴笑起来，他猛地向前一扑，沈杰后退半步，看着顾乾趴在地上，扭着身体爬向自己。

“哈哈哈……小杰！沈杰！求求你放过我吧……我知道错了，我向你道歉！我道歉！”

顾乾跪在沈杰面前，不要命地向着沈杰磕头，他的额头被磕破，血流了满脸，可顾乾就像是感觉不到疼一样。

“我明白了，我知道错了……哈哈哈……我很舒服啊！我都喝下去了！还有后面……我没让它们流出来！我都含紧了！我还有哪里做的不够好？你告诉我？我改！只要你让我离开……让我离开这里……”顾乾胡乱抹掉大腿上的精液，可是后穴里的残留还在流淌，他突然开始哭出声，眼泪和鼻涕糊的满脸都是。

“小杰……我真的错了……我求求你……”

顾乾凑到沈杰脚下亲吻沈杰的脚趾，被沈杰嫌弃地躲开。

男人摸了摸下巴，戏谑地开口：“看来我高估他了，我还以为他能撑过半个月呢。”

“你对他做了什么？”

“绑好，找几个人过来，就说有乐子玩，不用考虑死活，有些人表面上看上去文质彬彬，其实心里面早就烂透了，不过来的人有点多……”男人故作思索，“好像有五十个人？后来还有人带着狗来……反正是免费的，不玩白不玩啊。”

沈杰看向顾乾，顾乾正坐在一个巨大的假阴茎上肏自己，他翻着白眼，发出刺耳的笑声。

“我做的很好吧？！别打我了……我会好好伺候你们……我会……”

沈杰叹了一口气：“他已经彻底疯了。”

“接下来要怎么办？”

沈杰拿出带来的匕首，走到顾乾面前，顾乾完全没有在意沈杰的动作，依旧在进行那粗暴的自我虐待。

沈杰举起刀看向顾乾，只要他用力扎进顾乾的心脏处，顾乾将必死无疑。

他就能报仇了。

向这个让他陷入地狱的男人。

沈杰想稳住自己的情绪，可是他的胳膊一直在颤抖，他的眼里满是恨意，举起的匕首却迟迟无法落下。

你要杀人。

你在杀人！你将除掉一个鲜活的生命！

这个人给你带来多少痛苦？你还不明白吗！这不是你一直想做的事情吗！

可是他已经变成这样……他已经疯了！

疯了又怎么样！那是因为他自己太懦弱，太无能，有人比他受得折磨还要多，却依旧活得好好的！

每个人都不一样！谁能真正对他人感受身受？并不是所有人都那么坚强！

沈杰满眼血丝，他的手抖个不停，脑内的精神斗争令他名为理智的神经濒临崩断——

砰！

震耳欲聋的枪声响彻整个地下室，沈杰吓得掉了匕首，他再扭头一看，顾乾无声地抽搐一下，软趴趴地倒下去，室内归于寂静。

顾乾的身下流淌出一片血泊。

男人举着枪，在顾乾的尸体上连开数枪才收手，火药味飘进沈杰的鼻腔，男人走过来摸他的脊背，轻声安慰着他。

“做菜的活还是应该我去做啊……”

沈杰靠在男人怀里，无声地抓紧他身上的衣物。

他就知道男人不会毫无防备地给他一把匕首。

……

第五十三天。

沈杰不知道男人如何清理掉顾乾的尸体，说实话他也不想知道，他和男人住在这栋房子里，隔绝了外界的一切。

原来报仇雪恨就是这种感觉啊……

沈杰摸着手上的戒指，呆呆地看向房门，不知怎么他的心里就像缺了某个东西，没有复仇的痛快也没有对顾乾死亡的震撼，空落落的悬在那里无从填补。

午饭过后，男人把碗筷扔进厨房，抱着沈杰躺在床上抚摸他的身体，沈杰长期不见阳光，本就偏白的身体现在更是白的吓人。

男人感慨道：“快到日子了啊……”

沈杰抬头看男人的下巴：“你会放我走？”

“我一直很信守承诺，”男人笑着说道， “关的太久就没意思了……”

“我还不知道你究竟是谁。”

“你很好奇吗？”男人梳理沈杰的头发，“你经常问这个。”

“我总要知道仇人的名字……”沈杰摸着手上的戒指，自嘲地笑，“而且你那么喜欢听我叫床，却不让我叫你的名字。”

男人的动作顿了顿：“虽然你的提议很好，但我还是没有办法回答你。”

“你难道没有名字？”沈杰看向男人，“你也可以自己想一个。”

男人低头问：“你觉得我叫什么好？”

沈杰沉思片刻，不屑地开口：“算了，你这种变态用什么名字都不合适。”

男人大笑起来，抱着沈杰狠狠亲了一口：“你真说对了。”

“有些人注定一辈子连个属于自己名字都不配拥有，他们活在社会的淤泥之下，做的是比污泥还要脏的差事，他们根本不配得到任何人的怜悯，因为只要让他们看到一点点光，就会把光拽进地下，让那束光变得和他们一样污秽不堪，他们只知道身为渣滓的处事原则，所以……”

“他们会用自己的方式去爱别人，即使他们根本不明白究竟什么是爱，可能那是痴狂，是憎恨，是来自内心深处最暴虐的原始冲动。”

男人亲了亲沈杰的额头，墨黑的眼瞳闪烁着灼热的光芒，他用那低沉的嗓音问道。

“沈杰，你恨我吗？”

沈杰看着男人，继而露出一个笑容，他把手举到男人眼前：“当然，我戴着这枚戒指就为了随时能记住这份恨意，我恨到无时无刻不想杀了你，恨到想让你下十八层地狱。”

男人盯着沈杰的眼睛良久，满足地感叹：“我明白了……”

沈杰注意到了男人眼中病态的深情。

……

两人又在床上躺了一会儿，男人突然提议道：“想不想出去看看？”

沈杰问：“你不怕我趁机跑了吗？”

“你没有逃跑的必要，我过几天就会放了你，当然……如果你真的可以跑出去。”男人起身解开沈杰的项圈，走出房间。

沈杰迟疑了一下，跟了上去。

厚重的房门被打开，男人习惯性地遮住沈杰的眼睛，等他适应才放手，沈杰眨了眨眼睛适应了阳光，发现自己正在一栋豪华的山间别墅中，院子里有一个游泳池，别墅四周被茂密的森林包围，门口的道路向森林深处蔓延，沈杰这才明白男人刚才为什么说如果他能逃的出去。

就算男人放他走了，他都不一定能活着走出这片森林。

“这里只有我们。”男人脱下衣物跳进游泳池，舒服地在水中舒展身体，此时是初春，温度并不高，沈杰穿着睡袍站在那里冻得直哆嗦。

男人抹掉脸上的水，张开双臂朝向沈杰：“下来。”

沈杰咬了咬牙，他并不会游泳，其实他完全可以去做一些别的事情，但是……

沈杰一脚踩进水中。

水面泛起巨大的浪花，森林的婆娑声霎时间消失，周遭的世界都变得单一，沈杰只能听见水流过的声音，他的内心逐渐平静，身体却传来可怕的窒息感，沈杰静静地飘在水中，如同置于云端般轻盈。

好安静。

好想睡觉……

好痛苦。

正当沈杰被水呛得挣扎，一个人用力抓住了他，沈杰的嘴唇被含住渡入氧气，他几乎本能地抱紧对方，试图从对方那里获得更多。

两人在亲吻中终于浮出水面，男人疯狂地吻着沈杰，把他推到浅水处，抵在泳池壁上。

唇舌交缠许久才恋恋不舍地分离，男人松开沈杰，看着他呛得咳嗽的样子，笑着说。

“你死不了的，求生是人类的本能。”

睡袍湿漉漉地贴在身体上，沈杰被冷风吹得一阵哆嗦，他抹掉脸上的水，把遮眼的头发捋向脑后，露出深邃的眉眼。

“你知道我不会游泳……”沈杰靠住男人，紧贴他温热的胸膛，他实在是太冷了，“你是故意的。”

“我只是好奇你能忍多久。”男人眯着眼睛，大手在水中揉捏沈杰的屁股，“死亡的过程并不好受。”

“我不过是突然想起来我还没杀了你。”沈杰勾起嘴角，“现在死在你面前，太便宜你了。”

男人笑了，揉捏着沈杰丰满的臀肉，把他拉进自己怀里：“我倒是不介意尝试一下奸尸，不过我还是喜欢有温度的肉体……干起来更舒服。”

腹部被坚硬的物体抵住，沈杰看着男人眼中燃起欲火，默不作声。

“还有七天。”

贴合身体的睡袍被一把撕开，男人急切地在沈杰的身体四处点火，啃咬他凸出的喉结。

“要不要试一试在外面做一次？你可以像发情期的野兽一样尽情地叫出来，在这里，除了我……”

低沉性感的嗓音在耳畔响起——

“只有这片森林能听见。”


	6. 练笔X（致郁系）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：泳池play，抱艹，后入；微高烧play  
> ——沈杰终于获得自由，但令他想不到的是，外面的世界有更麻烦的事情正等着他。

沈杰后背靠着冰冷的瓷砖，男人的动作十分急切，他们已经有几天没有做，沈杰估计男人也是想得紧了。

破碎的睡袍早不知漂去何处，两人在水里放肆接吻，沈杰的薄唇被吸得微微红肿，男人放开他，健硕的双臂将其一把抱起，把沈杰放在泳池岸边，扣住他的大腿仰视着他。

沈杰把手插进男人的发间：“很冷......”

男人眯起眼睛笑：“这就让你热起来。”

还未等沈杰反应过来，男人猛地埋下头去，湿漉漉的性器被含进嘴里，沈杰抓紧了他的头发，按捺不住地低吟出声。

“唔啊……”

湿润的口腔内壁裹紧了柱身，舌尖在端部舔舐，男人的技术很生疏，牙齿甚至会偶尔磕到沈杰，但那剧烈的快感依旧让沈杰眼前阵阵发白，他像猫一样弓着腰，在男人的吮吸下绷紧了足弓。

“啊…不要舔那……唔……”

男人掐了一下沈杰的腰，嘴里动作不停，沈杰哪受过这种刺激，小腹酸胀得发疼，修长的双腿忍不住夹紧男人的脑袋。

炙热的阴茎在嘴里跳动几下，男人知道沈杰马上要射精，他将沈杰含得更深，用力吸住，换来沈杰的高声尖叫。

“不要……太刺激了……不……啊！”

沈杰的身体一阵痉挛，在男人口中射了出来，男人舌头一卷尽数咽下，沈杰大口喘着气，有些迷茫地看着他。

男人被那无辜可怜的眼神撩得不行，性器又硬了几分，他把沈杰再次拉进水里，以食中二指按揉那紧闭的穴口，借着水的润泽慢慢插入。

沈杰抱住男人的脖子，就像是溺水的人抱住浮木一样紧紧地不撒手，后穴被插入的涨满感让他低喘出声，埋进男人的肩窝闭上了眼睛。

“被我口的很舒服吗？都快站不住了……”男人扶住沈杰的腰，手指在沈杰体内抽送着。

沈杰蹭了蹭男人的颈窝，呢喃道：“舒服……”

“啧。”

也不知沈杰是刚才被口得舒服还是现在被插得舒服，男人自觉地理解为后者，又添入一指试图撑开沈杰的穴口。

冰冷的水刺激了温热的内壁，沈杰呜咽一声，抱着男人脖子的手紧了紧，体内的手指熟稔地按摩着敏感点，惹得内壁不住地收缩绞紧，沈杰忍不住屈起一脚，用大腿轻蹭男人的腰。

沈杰难得意乱情迷勾人的样子让男人再也控制不住心中的欲火，他抽出手指，将沈杰抵在泳池壁，抱起沈杰让他的双腿环住自己，扶着自己的性器抵在那柔嫩的小口上，沈杰惊呼一声，继而听到了男人略带危险的低音。

“抱紧我。”

“什么……啊！”

沈杰还没有反应过来，巨根突然破开狭窄的穴口闯了进来，进了一小半便卡住不动，沈杰紧张得勒住男人的脖子，几乎要把整个身体挂在他身上。

“放松……宝贝，让我进去。”

男人被夹得狠了，吸了一口气微微动腰，听到沈杰略带痛苦的呻吟，他索性吻住沈杰，沈杰眼角含着泪，哆嗦着身体被迫接受巨根的再次深入。

等整根全部插进去后，男人发出舒服的叹息，沈杰抓挠着男人脖子，语气中带着些许告饶的意思：“让……让我缓一下……”

前戏扩张做得不够，沈杰只觉得他的下体要被撑破，半身浸在水里，身体又挂在男人身上的姿势太过淫荡，一想到这里甚至是室外，很可能有人看到他现在的状态，沈杰忍不住满面通红，他试着放松后穴，却不料在男人突如其来的激烈肏干下呻吟出声。

“不……啊……啊啊！太快了……”

“宝贝……是你先招惹我的。”男人含住沈杰的耳垂，下身动作猛烈，撞得水面激起一阵浪花，“今天不干到我满意，我是不会放过你的。”

水中做爱的感觉太过奇异，沈杰甚至觉得有水在抽插中流进体内，不适感渐渐消失，取而代之的是妖冶的快感，后穴被充实的感觉让沈杰的小腹紧缩，他放肆地高声淫叫，紧致的后穴配合着男人的肏干热情吞吐着。

“啊……太大了……啊啊……”

男人发出野兽般的低吼，他的腰仿佛有用不完的力气，打桩机似的疯狂进出沈杰的身体，他看着沈杰的脸，似乎要将这一切深深刻进脑海里。

这是他活着的证明。

粗长的阴茎整根抽出，只留龟头在穴口磨蹭，又一口气尽数插入，臀肉在撞击中被拍打的乱颤，淫乱地吃下男人的巨物。

“唔啊……好快……”

“浪起来了？”

沈杰双目失神地看着男人，他眼角飞红，身上还流着水珠，在男人的肏弄下大张着双腿，足跟在激烈的动作中轻点水面。

男人倾身压向沈杰，快速抽送，沈杰抱紧男人的脖子，湿热的呼吸打在男人的耳畔，浪荡的呻吟令男人身体一抖，埋在沈杰体内的性器又涨大了几分。

“很好……”男人急切地啃咬沈杰的肩膀，发了疯般不断顶撞，“声音再大一些。”

沈杰半睁着眼睛，下体愈加剧烈的刺激让他听话地把音调提高几度，他在男人的怀里化成一滩春水，软若无骨地被对方抱紧。

“啊……不要变大了……”沈杰难耐地喘息，射过一次的性器竟在这种刺激下颤巍巍地再次挺立，他催促道，“再快一点……”

“被我干的很舒服吗？”男人气息也有些不稳，“这么恨我，又含着我的东西浪成这样……真想干死你。”

沈杰收缩后穴绞紧了体内的巨物，目光涣散的双眼恢复些许清亮，他露出一个魅惑人心的笑，抚摸着男人的脖颈。

“那就干死我啊。”

男人咧开嘴角，眼神中是野兽般的凶狠：“如你所愿。”

撞击的水声不绝于耳，后穴被彻底肏开，男人将沈杰的肩膀咬破，舔那渗出的血液，放纵自己在沈杰体内驰骋，迷恋地看着他被快感折磨的濒临崩溃的性感模样。

男人显然是没有留情，沈杰被他肏的渐渐神志不清，大腿内侧的肌肉颤抖着绷紧，沈杰用力抓住男人健硕的胳膊，在男人最后的猛烈冲刺下高声尖叫。

“别……别射进来……啊啊！！”

男人把沈杰的臀肉掐出掌印，他深吻着沈杰，用力挤着他，下体紧密相贴，炙热的阴茎深深挺入，跳动着在里面喷射出大量白液。

“唔……”

沈杰闷哼一声，仰着下巴接受男人的亲吻，男人抱着他迈出泳池，修长的双腿带出哗啦哗啦的水声，沈杰突然被抱起来，悬在空中的紧张感令他下意识地盘住男人的腰，后穴也不禁紧缩，夹紧了男人还埋在他体内的阴茎。

男人狠狠地拍了一下他的屁股，笑骂道：“果然只来一次根本喂不饱你。”

沈杰累得不行，埋进男人的颈窝懒得回骂他。

男人坐在泳池边，抱着沈杰摸他的脊背，沈杰的身体如今满是伤痕，摸起来并不光滑，但男人就像是着迷一样用手指描绘那一道一道细长的疤。

沈杰被风吹得头痛，他枕在男人的肩膀上，打算抚慰自己还未发泄出的阴茎，被男人一把拦住。

“我说过的吧？”男人挑眉看着沈杰，拉着沈杰的手摸向两人相连的某处，“你能不能射，怎么射，都是我说的算，我今天不肏到尽兴是不会放过你的。”

沈杰听得心里发毛，想挣扎却被男人轻易压制住。

男人将沈杰放在泳池边，让他跪趴在地上，抬高他的臀部，被插得深红烂熟的后穴根本合不拢，在冷风中瑟缩着，挤出几滴白液。

沈杰的声音沙哑：“你……”

如猎豹一般健美的臂膀俯下，男人紧贴着沈杰的后背，咬了咬他的耳朵。

“乖乖在我身下淫叫吧。”

粗长的性器噗哧一声插入后穴，挤出来的白液溅上臀肉，沈杰呜咽一声，身体立刻软了下去。

“啊……好涨……”

男人扣住沈杰的腰让他撞向自己，丰满挺翘的臀肉在撞击中泛起波浪，男人一边享受地抚摸揉捏着，一边毫不留情地贯穿身下的人。

“宝贝，你现在的样子好像发情的小狗啊……”男人附身亲吻沈杰突起的肩胛骨，在上面留下一个又一个嫣红的痕迹。

沈杰迷离地看着前方，完全没有意识到男人说了什么，他沉下腰臀部高高翘起，方便男人进入到更深的地方，宛如一只淫乱的雌兽，在男人凶狠的肏干下发出破碎的呻吟。 

男人似乎是被今天的沈杰刺激狠了，玩命似的肏着沈杰，沈杰后脖颈被男人咬破，一开始声音还带着点哭腔，后来连叫都叫不出来，膝盖在瓷砖上硌得青青紫紫，男人压着他又射了两次，才心满意足地把早就昏睡过去的沈杰抱回房间。

……

男人体格强悍，在外面冻多久都没有事，可沈杰没有那么强悍的体质，又被男人在水里折腾一下午，当晚就开始发高烧，浑身滚烫得吓人。

男人冲好了药，坐在床边把沈杰扶起来，沈杰难受得眼睛都睁不开，裹紧被子，浑身酸痛。

男人把药递到沈杰嘴边：“张嘴。”

沈杰抿了一小口，苦得脸都皱在一起，推开药躺了回去：“好苦……”

男人尝了一口，并没觉得多难喝，揉了揉沈杰的头发，轻声笑道：“这么怕苦啊。”

沈杰把头埋进被子里拒绝喝药，男人则耐心地扯开被子，含住一口药，无视沈杰的推搡捏着下巴慢慢渡不过去，两三轮后终于喝完，男人抹干净他的嘴角，替他掖好被子，沈杰迷迷糊糊地又睡了过去。

好不容易退了烧，结果后半夜沈杰又烧了起来，男人一夜未睡，沈杰火热的身体就在他怀里，他抚摸着沈杰，最后忍不住抱着沈杰又来了一发，两人以侧躺的姿势开始，男人从背后将沈杰的一条腿抬高，柔软湿泞的小穴很热，男人被沈杰滚烫的肠壁包裹着，灼热的温度令他情不自禁地加大了抽送的力度。

沈杰沉睡之中发出呜咽，他的身体完全软了下来，迷迷糊糊中被彻底侵犯，男人抱着他止不住地抽顶，听到沈杰低低的呻吟。

男人吻着沈杰后脖颈的伤口，插了近半个小时才射出来，沈杰睡梦中皱着眉扭腰，被男人按住，轻声调笑。

“睡着了也不忘勾引我。”

男人在沈杰体内待了一会儿，缓慢拔出软下的阴茎，长臂一伸抽了几张床头柜上的纸巾，小心擦拭沈杰溢出精液的后穴。

沈杰不舒服地翻个身，贴上男人的胸膛，冰凉的手摸到那炙热的身体便不愿放手，男人阻止他多次也不见效果，索性找来绳子把沈杰卷进被子里捆住，一个人去了客厅。

……

沈杰第二天醒来已是中午，他的头发被汗水打湿，浑身也黏腻的不行，沈杰动了动身，终于发现了自己如同寿司的状态。

他想开口喊，却发现嗓子疼得如同火烧，扭动身体想挣开身上的被子，却不料身体一偏从床上掉了下去，发出咚的一声。

外面传来脚步声，沈杰努力向后看，却被被子挡住了视线，只听到男人一声低笑，他和被子一起被抱回床上。

额前传来粗糙的触感，男人收回手，含住一口温水沈杰喂给他。

“很好，退烧了。”

喉咙得到水的滋润，沈杰终于哑着嗓子开口：“我变成这样还不是因为你。”

“你明明也很爽。”男人捏了捏沈杰的脸，“昨天叫的嗓子都哑了，被我肏晕了都不忘夹紧我的……”

沈杰被男人没羞没臊的话调戏得面红耳赤，连忙打断他的话：“放开我，我要洗澡。”

男人不说话，从厨房端过来一碗粥，把沈杰扶起来让他靠在床头，用勺子一勺一勺喂给他吃。

沈杰明显感到男人今天心情很不错，刚退烧的他身体还很虚弱，确实不适合立刻洗澡，沈杰喝完了粥，男人才把他解开，钻进被子里抱住了沈杰。

“再睡一会儿。”

“你不睡？”沈杰眨眨眼睛，说实话这近两个月他从未和男人同床共枕过，只要沈杰清醒就没有见过男人睡着的样子。

警惕性太高。

“你要是不困我不介意和你玩点别的……”男人揉着沈杰的屁股暗示着，“我可是忍了很久才放过你的。”

沈杰在被窝里缩了缩脖子，索性闭上眼睛。

最后的七天里，男人经常抱着沈杰一抱就是一整天，他没有再拉着沈杰做爱，沈杰只当他是良心发现，坦然地享受男人的照顾，等沈杰稍微恢复过来，最后的一天也终于来临。

男人备好车，检查一下车内，回到房间。

“明天我带你回去。”

沈杰坐在床上，看着男人的脸：“我以为我会被你在这里一辈子。”

“我说过的，关太久就不好玩了……”男人摸了摸沈杰的下巴，勾起嘴角俯视着他，“我只是放你出去。”

“你的意思是我还会被你跟踪？”沈杰面不改色，仿佛这是意料之内的事情。

“谁知道呢……”男人的目光移向沈杰手上的戒指，“不过如果你把戒指扔了，我倒是会立刻去找你……然后砍断你的手脚，让你这辈子只能活在我的身边。”

男人附身亲吻沈杰的耳廓，沈杰低头摸了摸戒指，不再说话。

最后一晚，男人照例为沈杰盖好被子走出房间，不过这次沈杰叫住了他。

“你真的不打算坦白点什么吗？”

男人眨眨眼睛，墨黑的眼瞳在客厅的灯光下微微发亮，他看着沈杰，摇了摇头。

“那你……究竟是什么身份？你不是普通人吧？”

沈杰盯着男人的眼睛，企图从那里面看出什么，可是男人依旧只是摇头。

“到最后也不会告诉我吗。”沈杰自嘲地笑了笑，躺了下去。

男人在门口站了一会儿，走回房间，坐在床边摸了摸沈杰的额发，在他的额头落下一个吻。

“知道太多不是什么好事，晚安。”

房间彻底陷入黑暗，客厅传来几声响动便恢复安静，沈杰抑制不住困意，最后陷入沉睡。

第二天沈杰醒的很早，估计外面天还没有亮，最后一天男人并没有给他戴项圈，沈杰坐起身，侧耳听客厅的动静，男人似乎没有醒，他蹑手蹑脚地掀开被子走出房间，发现男人正坐在沙发上。

他没有睡？

沈杰稍微凑近，发现男人确实闭着眼睛，男人的手中握着一把手枪，呼吸平稳，沈杰第一次见男人睡着的样子，忍不住想再凑近一些观察——

男人的睫毛颤了颤，猛然间睁开眼睛，几乎是同时，他手中的枪直直地对准沈杰的额头，毫不掩饰的冰冷杀意顷刻间如同魔爪从男人背后四溢而出！

沈杰僵在原地，冷汗流到鼻尖，男人的眼中完全没有刚睡醒的倦意，他冷冷地看着沈杰，慢慢放下枪，眯着眼睛恢复往日的笑容。

“果然不栓着你就不会乖啊。”

男人拉过沈杰让他坐在自己怀里，用力抱紧。

沈杰这才缓过神来：“你一直这么睡？”

“习惯。”男人晃了晃手中的枪，丢在一边，“没这个我睡不着，而且我不习惯睡觉时身边有人。”

男人叹了一口气：“虽然一直想和你一起睡，但是又担心半夜不小心扭断你的脖子，很难实现啊……”

沈杰摸了摸脖子，觉得后背发凉。

……

两人吃完早餐，男人便带着沈杰开车离开，窗外的绿色逐渐减少，慢慢地出现了房屋和高楼，两人一路无话，车开了很久终于到了目的地，男人把车停在沈杰的出租房楼下，坐在驾驶位回头看他。

“不打算和我说再见吗？”

“不打算。”沈杰打开车门下车，走了两步又停下，转身回来打开副驾驶的车门，钻进车里扯着男人的衣领狠狠地吻住了他。

男人眯了眯眼睛，张开嘴享受沈杰的主动，唇舌纠缠发出淫糜的水声，沈杰最后咬了一口男人的舌头，擦着嘴角的口水放开了他。

“赏你的。”

男人摸着被咬破的嘴角，看了看沈杰的背影，伏在方向盘上发出低沉的笑声。

“太有意思了……”

毒素彻底侵蚀全身的每个细胞，心脏的跳动渐渐微弱。

病入膏肓的躯体失去最后的动力，濒临死亡。

沈杰两个月没有去学校，等他再次出现所有人都问他这两个月究竟发生了什么，他只是说出去旅游在山里迷路，后来被山里的猎人所救，辗转很久才回到这里。

谣言似乎在这两个月少了很多，人们似乎也对这件事失去了兴趣，沈杰拿着退学申请向办公室走，不料冤家路窄，抬头便碰到了迎面走来的徐哲宇。

真是麻烦……

徐哲宇看到沈杰的那一刻几乎停止了呼吸，沈杰就当看不见他一样从身边走过，徐哲宇站了两秒才反应过来，猛地转身拉住沈杰。

“师哥！”

沈杰被徐哲宇扯得一个踉跄，回头不耐烦地看着他。

“怎么了？”

“你之前那段时间去了哪？我去找你发现你一直不在家，我等了很久……师哥，你究竟发生了什么事？”

“和你有关系吗。”沈杰冷淡地看着徐哲宇，“我做什么你管得到吗？”

徐哲宇的目光瞄到沈杰手上的退学手续，有些惊讶：“师哥，你要……”

“我想做什么是我的事，如果你想再来一发似乎在这里不太合适。”沈杰讽刺地笑着，“而且你技术也太差了，小处男。”

“师哥！”徐哲宇被沈杰说得涨红了脸，推着他的肩膀把他抵在墙上，沈杰吃痛地皱眉，手中的文件散落在地。

“师哥，我是真的……真的想救你。”

沈杰冷冷地看着他。

“我想知道你究竟遭遇了什么，我想知道！我想和你一起分担，我不想看你再痛苦下去了。”

“我没有痛苦。”沈杰平静地看着他，“徐哲宇，放手吧，我要走了。”

徐哲宇没有听沈杰的话，固执地站在那里。

“师哥，我知道我曾经犯了错，那天是我没忍住，伤害了你，我知道我不该在那种情况下和你做……可是师哥，那是因为我……我喜欢你，我是真的想和你在一起！”

徐哲宇红着脸鼓起勇气抬头看向沈杰，明亮而真挚的眼睛让沈杰心里一阵钝痛。

“都是成年人了，需要的时候互相帮助很正常，别放在心上。”

“我不是那个意思！”

徐哲宇的力气重了些，捏着沈杰的肩膀不放手，他明显感到两个月不见面前的人变了很多，那单薄的肩膀……徐哲宇甚至担心不小心会捏碎。

沈杰皱着眉开口：“你这个人怎么这么麻烦，你要是想做就直说，别婆婆妈妈的！”

“我不是单纯想和你做！”徐哲宇情绪有些失控，他指向沈杰的胸口，眼睛湿润，“我是希望……这里能够有我。”

沈杰冷笑：“那真是抱歉，这里面的东西早就烂没了。”

徐哲宇坚定地回答：“那我就等它长好，如果长不好我就一点一点把它修好。”

“修不好了。”

“我可以，无论要花费多长时间，哪怕一辈子我都可以。”

沈杰听完只觉得头皮一阵发麻，他实在忍受不了徐哲宇的死缠烂打，一把推开他：“我说过，你要想谈什么狗屁恋爱就不要找我，你是言情剧看多了吗，以为说点这种肉麻的话就能让别人死心塌地爱上你了？我是非你不可还是没了你就活不了？而且……”

说完，沈杰扯开自己的高领卫衣，脖子上欲望的痕迹还未彻底消失，他看着徐哲宇，露出一个冰冷的笑容：“我又不缺你一个。”

徐哲宇看向沈杰的脖子，眼里尽是悲痛的神情，他的心脏揪紧一般疼，徐哲宇嘴唇颤动一下，抬手替沈杰拉好衣领，试图遮住那些情色的痕迹。

徐哲宇的表情像是快要哭出来一样，他靠着沈杰的肩膀，咬紧牙齿，肩膀轻轻颤抖。

“师哥，收手吧……求求你了……”

沈杰扬起下巴，平静地看着窗外的蓝天，一切都归于寂静。

似乎惹上一个不好解决的麻烦啊……


	7. 练笔X（致郁系）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们趋行在人生这个亘古的旅途，在坎坷中奔跑，在挫折里涅槃，忧愁缠满全身，痛苦飘洒一地。我们累，却无从止歇；我们苦，却无法回避。 ——马尔克斯《百年孤独》

沈杰提交了退学申请，没有人知道他经历了什么，离开学校后，他似乎从这个城市彻底消失。

夜晚，某酒吧。

沈杰坐在吧台前，一杯接着一杯地喝酒，酒吧里的电音刺痛了他的耳膜，他醉醺醺地看着舞池里跳动的人们，不知道在想些什么。

“小哥，不去嗨一下吗？”调酒师将酒杯推到沈杰面前，搭讪道。

“我不擅长这个。”沈杰指了指正在热情舞动的年轻男女们，扭头看向调酒师打了个酒嗝，“说实话，你们店里的酒真不错……”

“您能满意我很高兴。”调酒师微微一笑，放下手里的工作，“不过先生您整晚都在这坐着，既不去和女孩子搭讪也不去跳舞……是因为什么喝闷酒呢？”

“在等人。”沈杰晃了晃手中的酒杯，歪头看着里面的液体，“如果来这种地方都要给自己找理由，未免也太无趣了吧。”

“您说的有道理。”调酒师点点头，“不过这里毕竟是放松身心的地方，先生您这样的喝酒方式我会比较担心您的身体……”

“啊，不用担心。”沈杰明白调酒师是担心他喝多了不付钱，拍了一下桌子，指着门口，“等会就会有个烦人精过来，到时候我的账算在他头上。”

调酒师笑了笑，不再说话。

后半夜的酒吧依旧热闹，沈杰面前的空酒杯已经被撤了不少，酒精让身体燥热难耐，沈杰扯了扯衣领，看了一眼时间。

深夜两点半。

一个穿着棕色外套的男生从沈杰背后走过。

“来一杯酒，随便什么都行。”身边的椅子被拉开，男生坐在沈杰旁边，支支吾吾地点了一杯酒。

沈杰喝光杯中残余的液体，回头便看到意料之中的让他头疼的人。

徐哲宇。

“你还真是准时啊。”沈杰笑了一声，冲着调酒师指了指徐哲宇，“我说的就是他，给这小孩来杯处男牛奶补一补吧，他酒量太差哈哈哈……”

徐哲宇尴尬地坐在那里，被沈杰的嘲弄得脸色发红。

“师哥，已经很晚了，我带你回去。”

“我还没喝够。”沈杰向徐哲宇招招手，“你再陪我喝几杯。”

沈杰张嘴便是浓重的酒味，徐哲宇皱着眉推开靠过来的沈杰：“师哥，你已经喝多了，不能再喝了。”

调酒师把酒推到徐哲宇面前，被沈杰一把夺过，举着喂到徐哲宇嘴边：“来，干了。”

“师……唔……”

徐哲宇正要说话，沈杰直接举杯灌了进去，徐哲宇被迫一口气喝完整杯酒，呛得咳出眼泪。

“够了……咳咳，结账！”徐哲宇红了脸，匆匆忙忙结了账，把沈杰架起来往外拖。

“我还没喝够呢，哎！别拽我……”

……

后半夜的街道冷清，偶尔会遇到几个同样醉酒的人蹲在路边呕吐，沈杰被徐哲宇拖着，他喝得太多了，嚷了半天都没人听明白他在说什么。

“放开我，我自己能走……”

徐哲宇皱着眉，扶稳了沈杰晃动的身体：“师哥，你安静一点。”

“头好晕……我得睡觉了。”

“现在在外面，等你到家了再睡。”

“我现在就想睡。”

“师哥……你再忍一忍，马上到家了。”

“我不想回去。”

“师哥，你别这样。”

“我怎么样了？”沈杰抬起头看向徐哲宇，那深邃的眉眼让徐哲宇心跳都乱了一拍，沈杰和他距离很近，徐哲宇甚至只要稍微低头就能吻上沈杰的唇。

徐哲宇立刻打消这个念头。

不可以，不能再做傻事了。

沈杰似乎是看透了徐哲宇内心的挣扎，笑着勾住他的脖子，用薄唇蹭着徐哲宇的耳垂，“我现在心情很好，要不要再来一次？”

湿热的呼吸打在耳侧令徐哲宇身体一抖，他的脸唰地红透，耳根红得几乎要滴血。他再单纯也明白沈杰说的是什么意思，连忙推开沈杰。

“我……不能那么做。”

“没关系，你也硬了吧？正好我也有这个兴致。”沈杰摸索着徐哲宇的胸膛，低声魅惑着他，“怎么样？”

“师哥，请不要这样。”徐哲宇抓住沈杰乱摸的手腕，竭力控制自己涨得发疼的下体，语气严肃。

沈杰见他一副贞洁烈女的样子，翻个白眼，不屑地嘟囔一句：“嘁，没意思。”

两人摇摇晃晃地向前走，沈杰完全不听徐哲宇的话，拖拖拉拉地有几次差点栽在地上，徐哲宇被沈杰折腾得直皱眉，却也只能耐心地哄着他。

两人一路前进，却被不知从哪里冒出来的两个人堵住了去路。

徐哲宇以为是喝多的醉汉，没有太过在意，他说了句抱歉打算从那人身侧走过，男子手臂一抬拦住徐哲宇，徐哲宇这才抬头看清那两人，他瞬间瞳孔紧缩，立刻反手把沈杰护在身后。

那是他之前在沈杰房里看到的两个男人。

陌生男子注意到徐哲宇警惕的眼神，又看了看身后醉得不成样子的沈杰，调笑道：“小狗，沈杰的滋味如何啊？”

徐哲宇冷冷地看着他们：“让开。”

“你们肯定做了吧，他那小嘴可让人爽死了，又紧又热，叫的声音也好听，简直是尤物啊，你看既然被你捡到了，不如兄弟我们一起……”

徐哲宇一字一顿地开口：“我说，让开。”

男子见徐哲宇不好说话，索性直接开门见山地说道。

“让开可以，先把他给我们。”男子指了指徐哲宇背后的沈杰，“我们可是找了他很久啊，好不容易才找到，凭什么让你独占。”

沈杰正在想为什么停下不走了，晕乎乎地抬起头，这才发现现在所处的情况，冲着那两个男子笑了笑。

“原来是你们两个啊。”

“哟，沈杰，想起来我们啦。”男子热情地张开双臂，“要不要陪我们玩一玩？”

沈杰推开徐哲宇，晃着身体走向那两人，被徐哲宇一把拉住。

徐哲宇紧张地看着沈杰，手中的力道加重：“师哥，不可以。”

沈杰回头冷冷地瞥了他一眼，果断甩开徐哲宇的胳膊。

“好啊……正好我有点事想拜托你们。”

沈杰走上前靠在男子身上，手沿着胸膛向下撩拨，最后握住男子的下体，用手指描绘那勃起的轮廓，轻笑着说道。

“我房子过两天就到期了，没有住处，不如你们养着我怎么样？作为报答，我会把你们……”沈杰舔了一口男子的耳垂，声音性感，“伺候的舒舒服服的。”

男子血气上涌，兴奋地捏住沈杰的屁股大力揉捏：“好啊，你的技术我们可是一百个放心啊。”

沈杰被男子箍在怀里，轻佻地瞥向另一个，“那先来一发？”

另一个人也受不住诱惑，跟着凑了过来，撩开沈杰的衣服色情地抚摸着。

沈杰被两人上下其手，他侧过头，意外地注意到了站在那里的徐哲宇，徐哲宇浑身颤抖，怒目圆睁，那眼神几乎要把沈杰撕碎一样。

可是他什么都不能做。

沈杰的目光黯了黯，不再去看徐哲宇。

徐哲宇握紧拳头，仿佛一只龇着牙的猎犬，下一秒就要撕碎面前的所有人。

“等等……”沈杰突然喘着开口，“换个地方，被他看着太扫兴了。”

男人们也注意到了徐哲宇的状态，手探进沈杰裤子抓了一把柔嫩的臀肉，搂着沈杰笑道：“好，我们走。”

三人转身离开了狭窄的街巷，徐哲宇看着沈杰的背影，看着他走向一片黑暗。

“师哥！”徐哲宇绝望地大喊。

可沈杰自始至终都没有回头。

……

阴暗的街巷内。

两人没走太远就把沈杰拉进一处昏暗的街巷急切地脱下裤子，沈杰跪在地上，顺从地垂眼含住了那紫红色的阴茎，用手套弄着另一根。

“呼……果然还是你的小嘴舒服。”

男子舒服地喟叹，拉扯着沈杰的头发让他含得更深，腥膻的气味直冲鼻腔，沈杰用力吸了一口，换来男子的一阵颤栗。

“操，你他妈的真是太浪了。”

男子拽开沈杰，沈杰抬头看着男子，张开嘴露出粉嫩湿润的舌尖，灵活地舔了一圈下唇。

沈杰轻声问道：“我还可以让你更舒服，想试一试吗？”

男子迫不及待地点头。

沈杰扬起嘴角，一口气将男子的阴茎含到最深，龟头直抵紧缩着的喉咙，滑腻的舌头缠绕着柱身，男子被夹得抓紧了沈杰的头发。

“哦哦哦……太他妈爽了！”

沈杰闭着眼睛，吸紧口腔慢慢吐出嘴里的阴茎，男子一阵哆嗦，嘴里的性器跳动着即将爆发。

可就在这时，沈杰下巴突然狠狠一收！套弄着另一根的手瞬间抓紧男子的囊袋，血腥的味道在嘴里散开，沈杰几乎要把手中的软物捏碎！

惨叫声响起，沈杰擦了擦嘴角的血站起身，看着捂着下体躺倒在地的两人，冷冷地啐了一口。

“就凭你们还想上我。”

冷风吹过街巷，沈杰勉强站直的身体开始摇晃。

不好，刚才喝的有点多了。

揉了揉因醉酒而钝痛的太阳穴，沈杰扶着墙慢慢走出巷子，抬头正好碰上听到声音跑过来的徐哲宇。

“啊，你过来了啊。”沈杰冷淡地招呼一声。

徐哲宇看到沈杰的样子吓了一跳，又看了看巷子里面哀嚎的两个人，似乎明白了什么，担忧地问：“师哥，你没事吧？”

“没，去给我买瓶水。”沈杰头疼得直哼哼，“不行，我有点想吐。”

这四周没有24小时便利店，徐哲宇沉思一会儿，索性直接开口：“师哥，不如你去我家吧，我照顾你。”

沈杰抬头，看着徐哲宇清亮的眼睛，调笑道：“我可没钱付房租，还是说你打算让我用身体付钱？”

“我不需要。”徐哲宇认真地看着沈杰：“我只想照顾你，如果你的心里没有我，我绝不会碰你……师哥，跟我走吧。”

沈杰静静地注视着徐哲宇的目光，突然笑了。

“能白吃白住的好事，谁拒绝谁是傻子。”

徐哲宇抿唇，把沈杰背起来，沈杰静静地依靠在徐哲宇的肩上，慢慢闭上眼睛。

“我很困。”

“睡吧，很快就可以到家了。”

“嗯。”

沈杰的声音微弱，呼吸渐渐平稳，徐哲宇走在深夜的大街上，只觉得他刚才隐约捕捉到沈杰难得流露的脆弱。

……

徐哲宇住的是一间单人公寓，沈杰不习惯睡觉时身边有人，坦然地占了大床让徐哲宇滚去睡沙发。

徐哲宇白天去学校，晚上就回来陪着沈杰，沈杰自从住进徐哲宇的家里就学着用徐哲宇的电脑打游戏，徐哲宇觉得这样比天天半夜跑酒吧抓沈杰省心，也就放任他去了。

但是徐哲宇发现了一个要命的问题——

沈杰在家不爱穿衣服。

沈杰在徐哲宇家住的第二天早上，徐哲宇从沙发悠悠转醒，睁眼便看到一个赤条条的身影站在厨房的冰箱前翻东西。

“果然是处男啊……怎么只有牛奶……”

徐哲宇慢悠悠地睁开眼睛，终于看清了沈杰赤裸着身体的样子，他猛地从沙发上弹起来，随手抓过一件衣服冲了过去。

“师哥，你至少穿……”

徐哲宇的话还没说完，站在厨房门口看清沈杰直起腰看他的样子愣住了。

他的手开始发抖，脑子里嗡的一声。

大脑瞬间一片空白。

沈杰的全身布满了细长的疤痕，尤其是后背的疤最为密集，密密麻麻像蛛网一样交织着，他的后脖颈有一块明显被反复咬烂的咬痕，肩上也是一个一个结痂的牙印，大腿内侧更是不堪入目……

沈杰就这么站在那里回头安静地看着他，清晨的光投射在这具残破的身体上，苍白得近乎透明。

“师哥，你……”

“回来记得买几瓶酒啊。”沈杰就像是没有看到徐哲宇的表情一样调笑着开口，“你家的冰箱太空了。”

徐哲宇惊恐地看着沈杰的身体：“你身上究竟……发生了什么？”

徐哲宇慢慢走过来，抬手摸上沈杰的胸膛，一道细长的疤痕从左锁骨到右侧的肋下，还有几道横亘在胸口。

这么多伤……当时得多疼啊……

沈杰笑了笑：“我不是说了吗，在山上迷路，这是从山上不小心摔下来被树枝划的。”

徐哲宇眼眶发红，崩溃地怒吼：“别骗我！”

这分明是刀伤！是被人硬生生划出来的！这身上所有的伤口，都是人为造成的！

究竟是谁！究竟是谁！

是谁让他变成现在这样！

“反正都已经好了，忘了吧。”沈杰无所谓地说着，仿佛那个受伤的人根本不是自己。

“究竟是谁……师哥，你这两个月究竟遇到了什么……”

沈杰平静地站在那里，任由徐哲宇抚摸着他身上的疤痕。

“都过去了。”

“师哥……”徐哲宇抬头，眼泪就像开了闸的水龙头一样哗哗流淌，他用手里的衣服裹紧沈杰，抱住他大哭出声。

“师哥……对不起，师哥……”

沈杰温柔地拍拍他的背，肩膀逐渐传来湿润的感觉。

“好了，好了，都过去了。”

沈杰轻声安慰着，也不知究竟是在安慰徐哲宇，还是在安慰他自己。

清晨的阳光太过明媚，沈杰眯着眼睛，抱住这个因为他的伤痕而哭泣的大男孩。

他在黑暗里太久，才发现原来阳光是那么刺眼，仿佛烈火，灼烧着他的每一寸皮肤。

和他残缺的灵魂。

……

徐哲宇发现沈杰身上有太多怪癖，喜欢坐在床上吃饭，白天也要把窗帘拉好，抱着电脑一看就是一整天。

就算是给他穿了衣服过一会儿也会脱掉。

徐哲宇在某个周末休息在家给沈杰第七次穿衣服的时候终于忍不住了。

“师哥，你不能总光着……”

沈杰戴着耳机坐在那里打游戏，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着屏幕，随口说了一句：“啊，习惯了。”

“这个习惯不好。”

“可是穿衣服真的很麻烦啊。”沈杰伸个懒腰，打完一轮摘下耳机看向徐哲宇，坏笑着扬起嘴角，“还是说你怕不小心把持不住？放心，我还是有寄人篱下的觉悟的。”

“你正经一点！”徐哲宇终于忍不住吼了一句，想到沈杰身上的疤痕语气又软了下去，“我……我看着心疼。”

这么一具满是疤痕的身体天天在他面前晃，他被那些痕迹折磨得夜夜难寐，马上就要神经衰弱了。

沈杰沉思一会儿，提议道：“那你给我买几件睡袍吧……丝质的，方便脱的那种。”

徐哲宇小声嘟囔：“方便脱你肯定一会儿就脱了……”

“我尽量克制行吧？”沈杰拽了拽身上的衣服，有些烦恼地开口，“果然还是不舒服……”

徐哲宇急忙按住沈杰想脱衣服的手，阻止了他再次裸奔的冲动。

……

徐哲宇把晚饭端到房间里，果然看到沈杰裸着身体躺在床上看视频的样子。

他叹了一口气，把盘子放在桌子上，抓起衣服开始给沈杰一件一件地套。

“你怎么这么固执。”沈杰被他烦的直嚷，“看习惯就好了啊。”

“师哥，那你先习惯一下我吧。”徐哲宇为沈杰穿好裤子，把饭菜端到他面前，“偶尔也去餐桌吃一下啊。”

“餐桌……在那上面来一发倒是很舒服。”沈杰举着筷子提议道。

徐哲宇被气得胸口发闷，红着脸说：“你还是安静点吃饭吧……”

沈杰扬起一抹笑，低头不再说话了。

……

徐哲宇倒是不介意一直照顾沈杰，但是沈杰越来越宅让他很担忧，如果再这样下去，他估计沈杰迟早会变成一个废人。

这天晚饭时，徐哲宇看着坐在餐桌上吃饭的沈杰，郁闷地开口。

“师哥，你能不能下来坐在椅子上吃……”

他觉得沈杰大概是误会他什么了。

沈杰端着盘子看了徐哲宇一眼：“坐哪都一样吧？”

徐哲宇愁的扶额头：“不一样。”

“我觉得挺舒服啊。”沈杰笑着抬起一条腿搭在徐哲宇的肩膀上，双腿大开，睡袍下面顿时春光乍泄，他低声诱惑道，“需不需要我付房租啊，房东大人。”

徐哲宇差点被嘴里那口饭呛死，匆忙把沈杰的腿摁回去，用力向下扯了扯睡袍，结结巴巴地低着头。

“师哥你别开我玩笑了。”

沈杰看着徐哲宇红着的耳根，眯着眼睛笑，心里很是愉悦。

沈杰每天都用各种没节操的方法撩拨徐哲宇，徐哲宇觉得再这样下去他早晚会阳痿。

可是他又想不出来对付沈杰的办法。

完全被吃死了。

晚饭过后，徐哲宇把几张公司简介递到沈杰面前。

“师哥，我看了几个工作……”

沈杰看着电脑头也不抬：“不去。”

“你也不能总宅在家里，”徐哲宇皱着眉，沈杰的皮肤越来越白，他已经觉得自己养的不是一个人，而是一只吸血鬼。

“不去。”

“那出去吃顿饭怎么样？”徐哲宇提议道，他必须想出来一个理由把沈杰从屋子里拽出去。

沈杰这才有点动心：“吃什么？”

徐哲宇一听有希望，眼睛都亮了起来：“师哥你喜欢吃什么？这附近有不少好吃的地方。”

“小龙虾？火锅？海鲜？你喜欢吃什么我立刻去查。”

沈杰摸了摸手上的戒指，思绪不知道飘到何处。

他的声音有些轻，也有些颤抖。

“那就……糖醋排骨吧。”

徐哲宇一听有希望，激动地站起身往客厅走：“那我现在去看看哪家好吃，明天中午我们就去吃！”

“嗯。”沈杰应了一声，看着戒指上钻石映出的光辉。

似乎很久没有那个男人的消息了。

……

第二天一早徐哲宇兴冲冲地起床，收拾好一切坐在沙发上等沈杰睡到十点左右打开卧室门。

“师哥，早上好！”

“早。”沈杰打个哈欠，睡眼惺忪地赤裸着身子钻进卫生间。

等沈杰洗漱完毕穿好衣服，徐哲宇已经在门口等着了。

“师哥，我们走吧。”

沈杰看着徐哲宇兴奋的样子，总觉得看到了他身后疯狂摆动的狗尾巴。

两人坐着公交到了某个饭店门口，饭店整体设计的古色古香，看着有种恍惚穿越时空的感觉。

徐哲宇订的包间很偏，沈杰倒是很满意，他不喜欢有人打扰，两人点了几道菜，坐在那里有一句没一句地聊着。

沈杰明显能感到徐哲宇今天的开心，他的眼睛一直眯着，徐哲宇笑起来很好看，是一个看起来很阳光的男生，因为长得年轻，刚进实验室时还被沈杰误以为是刚成年的小孩。

沈杰在徐哲宇的胁迫下没喝成酒，两人吃饱饭走在大街上消食，沈杰不习惯被太阳照的感觉，一直走在徐哲宇身后。

“师哥，我记得这附近有一个公园，我们去那边散散步吧。”

“嗯。”沈杰心不在焉地应着，看着前方发呆。

两人走在街上，徐哲宇一直说个不停，沈杰偶尔会回他一句，但大部分时间还是沉默。

突然，他们面前出现一个女生。

“那个……对不起，打扰一下。”女生怯生生地绞紧手指，目光紧盯着徐哲宇背后的沈杰。

徐哲宇不认识面前的女生，问道：“有什么需要帮助的吗？”

“我……那个……请问您是不是沈杰？”

沈杰看了看女生，回道：“是。”

“那您知不知道顾乾去了哪里？”女生突然凑到沈杰面前抓住他的胳膊，含着眼泪哀求，“他已经失踪好几个月了，我一直找不到他……我听说您和顾乾关系很好，所以我一直在找您，您要是知道什么求求您告诉我吧！”

沈杰瞳孔紧缩，终于认出来面前的女孩子——

王局长的女儿。


	8. 练笔X（致郁系）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：胁迫，禁声，69，背入[据说是最深的姿势]。  
> ——祭品的名为？

沈杰楞楞地站在那里，女孩子手指上的戒指几乎刺痛了他的眼睛，淡去的记忆霎时间奔涌而来，席卷整个大脑。

空气中腥膻的味道，凄厉的尖笑，震耳欲聋的枪响。

他果然无法忘记顾乾的死。

和男人在别墅的那段时间他一直睡得很安稳，可是当他回来之后，他开始彻夜难眠，每次闭上眼睛都是顾乾癫狂的笑，缠着他一遍又一遍地说他不想死，沈杰因此一直靠酒精助眠。

“您是不是知道什么！”女孩子见沈杰面色异常，像是抓住了救命稻草一样，拉住沈杰的胳膊咄咄逼问，“您见过他的吧！您一定见过他！”

“抱歉，我没什么印象了。”沈杰眯了眯眼，旋即露出礼貌的微笑，“我也是刚被从山里救出来，在这之前我并没有见过顾乾，距离上一次见他已经是很久之前了。”

最后的希望破灭，女孩子眼里的光彻底黯了下去，她松开抓着沈杰的手，低喃着：“真的吗……他真的不会再出现了吗？”

“不要执着于过去，希望你遇到属于你的幸福。”沈杰点头致意，拉着徐哲宇大步走开。

徐哲宇被刚才的状况搞得不明所以，边走边问：“师哥，顾乾是谁？”

“谁都不是。”沈杰冷漠地回答。

这次出门糟透了。

沈杰回家之后再一次躲进房间，徐哲宇虽然不知道发生了什么，但是他知道这次出门反而让沈杰的症状更加严重。

看来是搞砸了啊……

当晚。

沈杰喝了酒迷迷糊糊地躺在床上，徐哲宇坐在书桌旁写材料，时不时地回头看一眼沈杰。

沈杰背对着他，消瘦的肩膀露在外面，随着呼吸微弱地起伏着，徐哲宇揉了揉发涩的眼睛，撑起身体坐在床边抚摸沈杰的头发。

沈杰的头发很软，发丝顺滑垂在枕头上，徐哲宇小心翼翼地摸了一会儿，俯下身在他耳边落下一吻。

“晚安，师哥。”

沈杰的眼睫毛微微颤动，并没有醒过来。

客厅传来几声响动，灯光熄灭，整个房子陷入黑暗。

 

……

沈杰睡得并不好，后半夜他做梦被人摸遍全身，仿佛鬼压床一般的感觉让他皱紧了眉。

“唔……”

粗糙的手揉搓着他的乳头，待到挺立后含进嘴里吸吮，用牙齿轻轻研磨，沈杰只觉得被压的喘不上来气，却一直醒不过来。

腰臀被人抬高，充满弹性的臀肉被人握在手里，沈杰被迫打开双腿，有手指在他紧闭的穴口按揉着，手法似曾相识。

沈杰大口喘着气，终于在梦中惊醒。

“醒了？”

熟悉的声音从被窝里传出，沈杰在黑暗中隐约看到自己的被子鼓起一个大包，他猛地掀开被子，发现男人刚放开他的乳尖，正抬起头看他。

墨黑的眼瞳在夜里微微发亮，他舔了一口挺立的乳尖，感受到沈杰的身体明显颤了一下。

沈杰惊讶道：“你怎么……”

“小点声。”男人捂住他的嘴，低沉的嗓音十分有磁性，“别忘了外面还有一个呢。”

沈杰这才想到徐哲宇还在客厅，立刻闭紧了嘴巴，侧头看到窗帘被风吹起，可是他睡前明明记得自己关窗了。

况且这还是十六楼！

男人舔吻着沈杰的身体，动作带着些急切，沈杰抓着男人的胳膊，意外地感觉到男人身上多了很多伤痕。

“我以为你已经死了。”

“我还有没处理完的事情，不可能死。”男人啃咬沈杰的脖子，轻笑着，“再说了，我还没有肏够你呢。”

沈杰冷笑：“你不是对我不感兴趣了吗。”

“你说的那种情况不可能发生，”紧闭的后穴在按揉下逐渐柔软，男人急匆匆地探入一根手指，“好紧啊，你们难道这段时间没有做过吗？”

沈杰难受得皱眉，没有润滑被插入的痛感让他不禁低喘出声。

“不是谁都像你一样禽兽。”

“谢谢夸奖，不过……还是太紧了。”男人尝试着再加一根手指，沈杰痛得捂住嘴。

男人脱下裤子，炙热的巨物戳向沈杰的小腹：“我忍不住了，你说怎么办吧。”

“你能不能换个时间，至少别在这……”

“不，我就想在这干你，就现在。”男人架起沈杰的腿，龟头抵在穴口磨蹭，轻声威胁，“你心里清楚，你没有能力反抗我。就算你把徐哲宇叫醒，我也能同时轻松捏死你们两个人。”

“你不会让我死的，”沈杰讥讽道，“你只会让我生不如死，你不是一直以折磨我为乐趣吗？”

“我确实不会让你死，”男人坦然回答，“但是门外那个就不一定了，你把我伺候舒服了，我就放过他。”

沈杰看着男人，无声地抓住他的胳膊，男人俯下身，啃咬沈杰的耳廓。

“听我的话会少一些痛苦，不然受伤的只能是你。”男人用力挤进去，沈杰顿时疼得脸色煞白。

沈杰以为他要直接进来，挣扎着撑起身体，慌乱之中从床边摸到一只护手霜，扔到男人脸上。

“我先帮你口，你要是敢直接进来……”

凭男人的尺寸，沈杰觉得他会立刻死在床上。

……

室内一片漆黑寂静，隐隐约约能听到卧室内微弱的声音。

沈杰跪在男人身上，低头含住男人的庞然巨物上下动作，男人躺在他身下，借着护手霜的润滑用手指翻搅他的屁股。

沈杰这辈子都没想过会和男人玩69，甚至还是在徐哲宇家。

手中的孽根坚硬如铁，沈杰撑着身子，捧着它轻舔顶端，含不进的部分用一只手套弄，另一只手按摩硕大的囊袋。

后穴被男人撑开，沈杰忍不住扭腰，被男人轻轻拍了一下屁股。

“你说你现在像不像和情夫偷情的人妻？”男人抽插着沈杰的后穴，试图撑开那狭窄的内壁，“丈夫就睡在外面，你却在这里偷偷吃别人的大肉棒，真是淫荡……”

“是不是因为你丈夫喂不饱你的小屁股，你才找的情夫呢？”

“一想到这种角色扮演我更忍不住了，全吞进去，贪吃的小浪货。”

沈杰忍不住吐出嘴里的性器，咽了咽口水扭头看向男人：“你能不能少说废话，要做就快点做。”

男人按着沈杰的头让他再次含住，一口气摁了下去，手指熟练地摸向沈杰的敏感点抽送，“不是我不想快，是你太紧了，我是为了你好……当然我也不介意就这么干进去。” 

沈杰闷哼一声，只觉得一阵腰酸，深喉导致剧烈的干呕感，龟头戳进喉咙引起阵阵紧缩，他被男人摁在胯下，带着男性气息的毛发戳在他的脸上，咽不下的口水从嘴角流淌，垂软的性器在手指的快速抽送下竟慢慢勃起。

“你看，你就是这么淫荡，仅靠屁股就可以高潮，是谁把你调教得这么敏感？我得向他学习学习，是你的丈夫吗？还是其他人？”

沈杰被气得胸口发闷，在男人松手后立刻吐出嘴里的巨物，沈杰呛得眼角发红，伸手抹了抹下巴的水渍，男人迫不及待地又按了按他的后脑，沈杰再次低下头用力吸紧男人的阴茎，使坏地用舌尖挑逗龟头上的缝隙。

“操……你自找的。”

男人的腰一阵颤抖，猛地把沈杰推倒在床上压住他的背，用性器在臀缝摩擦着。

剧烈的动作让床晃出细微的声音，沈杰连忙慌乱地制止男人的动作，侧耳听客厅传来的动静。

“怕被你丈夫听到吗？”男人把整个身体都压在沈杰身上，亲吻他的后脖颈，“你说如果他发现你被我上了……会是什么表情呢？”

沈杰只觉得脸红的发烫，他咬牙切齿地开口：“你今天怎么这么多废话。”

“宝贝，这是情趣。”男人轻笑一声，摸过一个枕头垫在沈杰的小腹下，“和我在一起这么久了还不会好好玩一些床上游戏吗？”

“我可不会学这个。”

“你已经学会不少了。”男人扶着自己挺立的巨物拍了拍那湿漉漉的小口，“放松，我要进去了。”

沈杰尽力挺起腰方便男人的插入，长时间未被入侵过的穴口缓缓撑开，沈杰大口喘着气，下体的涨满感既熟悉又令人恐惧。

内壁紧紧地勾勒出入侵者的形状，男人被夹得发出舒服的喟叹，忍不住开始抽送。

沈杰把脸埋进被子里发出闷哼声，腹中的铁杵深到几乎要捅破他的胃，他尽力放松自己，希望赶快缓解后穴的胀痛感。

“还是太紧了……你是被我破处了吗？”男人捏了一把沈杰的屁股，热情地吻他的脊背上的疤痕，下身的动作急切而冲动，“我憋了很久，所以别指望我会温柔了。”

沈杰抓紧被子不敢回应男人的话，他的呻吟声被尽数封印在嘴里，因为怕惊醒徐哲宇，他的身体始终紧绷着，后穴死死绞紧入侵的巨物，希望男人可以快一点射出来。

男人凶狠地冲撞着，胯骨拍打臀肉发出淫糜的声响，沈杰发出悲痛的呜咽，咬紧下唇。

声音……太大了……

男人摸着沈杰的下唇，觉得如果就这么咬着早晚会出血，捡起床上沈杰脱下的内裤强硬地塞进他的嘴里。

“咬着。”

沈杰想拿走嘴里的内裤，却被男人抓住手腕按在背后，沈杰侧头看身后的男人，黑暗中只能隐隐约约看清一个黑影，虽然看不清男人的脸，但他能明显感受到男人身上散发出来的暴虐的气息。

就像是一只饥饿发疯的野兽，而他就是那只被野兽咬碎脖颈吞吃入腹的羔羊。

毫无反抗的能力。

后穴很快便习惯了巨物的肏干，饥渴地吞吐男人的阴茎，屁股流出的淫液在拍打中溅满了下体，男人亲吻着沈杰的肩膀，耸动着强劲的腰，低声赞美。

“你撅着屁股被我肏的样子真漂亮。”

“你还记得吗，你穿情趣睡衣在沙发上被我肏的那次，你穿着丁字裤坐在我的肉棒上，几乎要被我捅穿了……对了，那次我给你吃了春药，是你自己主动坐上来的，你射了两次还不够，扭着屁股还想要，最后丁字裤都湿透了。”

沈杰难堪地把脸埋进被子里，过往的一幕幕在男人的蛊惑声中浮现在眼前，沈杰的性器摩擦着下腹的枕头，吐出晶莹的黏液。

男人的力度越来越大，剧烈的快感让沈杰眼前发白，他已然忘记自己所处的环境，随着男人的猛烈肏干发出崩溃的呜咽，若不是嘴里含着内裤，沈杰马上就能尖叫出声。

“唔……唔唔……”

前端断断续续地射出精液，染湿枕头，被肏到射精的感觉比任何一种方式都让沈杰迷恋，他尽力扬起下巴，就像狮子口中拼命伸长脖颈求生的小鹿。

后穴被肏成烂熟的深红色，巨物撑满了肉洞，男人完全没有照顾沈杰射精时的崩溃感，只是一味地进出那被百般欺凌的穴口，在内壁的紧缩中加快了速度。

沈杰瘫软下去，双眼失神地望着眼前的黑暗。

抽插的速度越来越快，沈杰的意识逐渐模糊，他不清楚男人在他身上压了多久，他只觉得他的身体被男人的力度撞得濒临破碎。

……

不知过了多久，男人重重地插了几下，终于在沈杰的体内爆发出精液，他亲吻着沈杰的耳垂，发出满足地叹息：“真想死在你身上。”

沈杰没有反应，他目光涣散，迷茫地看着前方，两人就着相连的姿势躺了一会儿，男人起身把沈杰拉起来，让他面对着墙壁跪在床上。

沈杰的额头抵着墙壁，安静地被男人摆好姿势，男人跪在沈杰两腿之间，以后入的姿势再次借着勃起的性器闯入沈杰的体内。

“唔！”

沈杰后背猛地颤抖，他想挣扎却被男人抓住手十指相扣摁在墙上，这个姿势让他浑身的承重点都集中在两人的交合处，男人只需要轻轻一顶，体内的巨物便能进入到难以形容的恐怖深度！

沈杰瞪大双眼绝望地摇头，泪水氤氲在眼中，被撑满的痛楚和灭顶的快感令他的理智近乎湮灭，他止不住地颤抖着，男人低下头温柔地亲吻他的后脖颈，下身却毫不留情地将其彻底贯穿。

“你似乎很喜欢这个姿势……小浪货，你吸得好紧啊。”

男人咬住沈杰的耳朵，感受着他脊背的颤抖，沈杰额头抵着墙壁，疯狂的快感在脑内崩爆，他的头皮发麻，意识在疼痛和欢愉中模糊，又被下身激烈的动作刺激得清醒，男人每次插入他的身体都会哆嗦一下，接着发出崩溃的呜咽声，沈杰的下体迅速勃起，却在即将射精时被男人使坏地堵住小口。

“嘿，如果弄脏了墙壁你该怎么和你的丈夫交代呢？”

沈杰扯掉嘴里的内裤扔到一边，抓紧男人的胳膊主动回头寻找男人的唇，男人动作一顿，扬起嘴角回应沈杰热情的吻。

这一吻持续了近一分钟，沈杰松开男人的唇，气息不稳，连指尖都在颤抖：“别废话，快射。”

“宝贝，你说话的语气和你屁股的反应差距真大。”男人笑嘻嘻地亲了亲沈杰的侧脸，再次按住沈杰的手开始大力冲撞。

沈杰抓挠墙壁，张着嘴发出无声的呻吟，这个姿势令他感到恐惧，他被男人困在怀里，钉在身上，几乎没有任何可以逃离的空间，下体的侵占越来越猛烈，肉体撞击发出色情的水声，沈杰忍不住回头，声音带着些哀求。

“你……轻点……”

“嗯？”

“有声音……”

“你说什么？”男人就像听不到一样凶狠地撞进沈杰的体内，沈杰失控地发出一声低叫，继而抿紧双唇。

他突然后悔扔掉刚才的那条内裤了。

“怕隔壁那位听到吗？”男人松开一手，用力撬开沈杰的嘴翻搅他的舌头，坏笑着抽出整根阴茎，再一次用力撞了进去。

沈杰失控地发出悲鸣，那声音足够清晰，也足够令人惊醒，他慌乱地僵住了身体，果不其然，客厅传来一声沉闷的巨物落地的响动！

沈杰的神经马上绷紧，男人倒吸一口气，沈杰几乎快把他夹射了。

“快出来……不要……”沈杰绝望地低声哀求，他真的不知道如果徐哲宇醒了，他该怎么面对此刻的状态。

男人会杀了徐哲宇吗？还是说邀请他一起？沈杰宁可希望是后者，因为徐哲宇绝对会和男人拼命，但沈杰清楚明白这两人一旦打起来，男人会轻易拧断徐哲宇的脖子。

怎么办……

男人扬起嘴角顶了顶沈杰，沈杰低吟出声，这个姿势他连挣扎都做不到，见沈杰的身体抖得厉害，男人继续调笑道：“你这么紧紧吸着我，我拔不出来啊。”

“不要，求你……放过他……”

“求我吗？”男人似乎很满意沈杰的状态，“求人该用什么样的态度？我教过你吧……”

沈杰的肩膀止不住地颤栗着，他咬了咬嘴唇，没有开口。

男人使坏地扣紧沈杰的手，突然加大力度肏干身下的男生，强有力的腰撞得臀肉一片通红，无法抗拒的强大力量让沈杰瞬间明白男人之前确实对自己足够温柔，因为他真的能把自己干死在床上！被快感鞭挞的神经彻底断裂，沈杰只觉得要被男人肏坏，他瞳孔紧缩，口水从嘴角流下，在那猛烈的抽送中发出断断续续的泣音。

“不……不要！……停下来……”

男人终于放过沈杰，温柔地亲吻他的后颈：“宝贝，你要是不乖我真的会玩坏你的，你现在应该说什么？我听着呢。”

沈杰咬牙，眼泪顺着眼角流下，他颤动着双唇，终于说出男人想听的话：“求求你插进来，用你的大肉棒狠狠肏我……用你的精液灌满我。”

听到沈杰的声音有了哭腔，男人终于不再去欺负他，他满意地抱住沈杰，捏着他的下巴舔干净脸上的泪水，低声安慰道。

“对，这样就很乖……放心，我刚进来时给他喷了安眠的药，他会一口气睡到天亮，没有任何影响，而你……”

男人温热的气息吐在沈杰的耳畔——

“今晚只需要想着我。”

硬挺的巨物再次在体内猛烈冲撞，沈杰眼里含着泪，淹没在巨浪般汹涌而来的剧烈快感中。

……

这个姿势似乎让男人很满意，他牢牢地困住沈杰，顺应沈杰的话，用精液彻底灌满了他。

沈杰被肏到双目失神，大脑一片空白，任凭男人说什么都没了反应。

男人最后放开身下的男生时，天已经蒙蒙亮，沈杰昏睡在床上，被男人翻身擦拭身体也只是微微皱眉，发出轻微的梦呓。

将一切恢复原状后，男人坐在沈杰的旁边，目光深沉地注视着沈杰的睡颜，他用粗糙的指尖拨开沈杰湿漉漉的额发，在那上面落下一吻。

“你一直很乖，所以我会奖励你，很快就会没事了，很快……”

他握着沈杰的手，看着那上面的戒指，捧起来在上面落下虔诚的一吻。

堕落的信徒将他信仰的神从天堂拉向地狱，又在地狱为其塑起王座。

他化身为死亡的镰刀，为他信仰的神献上疯狂的祭品——

一颗鲜活跳动的心脏。

风吹起窗帘，太阳自东方升起，房间内的黑暗逐渐消失。

万籁俱寂。

……

徐哲宇第二天醒来只觉得头晕脑胀，他从来没有睡过这么久，一觉醒来已经是第二天中午。

他从地板上爬起来，这才发现自己不知何时从沙发上滚落，就这么裹着被子在地板上睡了一整晚。

徐哲宇腰酸背痛地站起身，把被子叠好放回卧室，看到沈杰正靠在床头发呆。

“师哥……对不起，我起晚了。”

沈杰看到徐哲宇进来，立刻问道：“有没有哪里不舒服？”

“没，就是睡得太多头有点晕晕的……”

见沈杰关心他，徐哲宇开心地露出一个笑容：“我没事，师哥你一定饿了吧，我现在去做午饭。”

沈杰平静地应了一声：“嗯。”

徐哲宇这只大金毛兴奋地窜进厨房。

沈杰揉了揉钝痛的太阳穴，他很想让昨晚的经历变成一场梦，可是睡醒后浑身的酸痛和后穴的红肿都提醒着他这一切均为现实。

男人很贴心没有在他的身上留下痕迹，射进来的精液也被他认真地清理干净，空气中腥膻的气息早就因开着的窗子散去，若不是被子和枕头上残留的白斑，沈杰真的看不出有任何异常。

等徐哲宇出门重新换一套吧……

沈杰看着窗外，思绪万千。

他是不是一辈子都无法逃脱了。

……


	9. 练笔X（致郁系）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心之何如，有似万丈迷津，遥亘千里，其中并无舟子可以渡人，除了自渡，他人爱莫能助。——三毛

时间一天一天地过去，沈杰渐渐地学会主动出门，虽然只是去楼下买个菜，徐哲宇为此激动万分，差点要开香槟庆祝。

生活似乎回归了正轨。

可生活又哪有正轨可言，究竟意外和疾病会在何时何地降临，我们都无从知晓。

……

沈杰坐在吧台旁边，品着杯中的酒，悠扬动听的音乐回荡在酒吧的每一个角落，让客人的心逐渐平静。

坐了一会儿，一个中年人走进吧台，冲着沈杰笑道：“小哥今天又来啦。”

“嗯，老板你今天来的真晚。”

“去给老伴挑礼物了。”中年人指了指立在柜台角落的一大束鲜花和精致的礼盒，微笑道，“今天是我们结婚三十周年纪念日，早上我发现她偷偷给我买的手表啦，我就当没看到，刚才去给她挑了一条项链，她晚上看到肯定又会骂我乱花钱。”

中年人的语气中透露着埋怨，可眼角满是幸福的笑意。

“恭喜啊。”沈杰举了举杯子扬起嘴角，也因老板的喜事而高兴。

“哈哈哈，不如你们年轻人浪漫咯。”

“您可比年轻人浪漫多了。”

这里是静吧，老板是个五十左右的中年人，酒吧的位置特别偏僻，沈杰也是偶然遇到，慢慢就成了常客。

老板是个爱生活的人，即使来酒吧看一眼都会穿戴得整整齐齐，衬衫永远熨烫的看不出一丝褶皱，他会对所有客人露出最和蔼的微笑，无论来人是满面笑容或是愁云密布。

“小哥今天也要坐到六点吗？”

“嗯，晚一些家里的烦人精就会出来找了。”

“有人关心是件好事。”中年人眯了眯眼，看着沈杰手上的戒指。

“你是已婚吗？”

“您为什么这么问，”沈杰举起左手给他看，“这明显是婚戒。”

“已婚的人不会是你这个状态。”老板笑了笑，“你似乎经历过很多事情。”

沈杰愣了一下，不知道老板是从哪里看出来，他摸了摸手里的戒指，眼神有些复杂。

“您很厉害。”

“毕竟也是比你多活几十年的人，经营这个酒吧这么多年，一个人是不是在痛苦中挣扎我还是能够看出来的，方便说一下吗？我是一个很好的倾听者。”

沈杰无奈地笑：“抱歉，我不太想。”

“这是你的自由。”老板拿出酒柜中的酒熟练地调制，“看来你确实经历过很多痛苦，希望这只是暂时的，时间是比酒更好的消愁剂……我无法理解你的感受，所以我不能妄下结论。”

“但人活在世上总要经历一些痛苦，有些可能几天便消散，有些却历久弥新，这些痛苦他人无法感受，也无法弥补，所以有时候人只能靠自己，你走不出来，别人想方设法也无法把你救出来。”

老板的一番话似乎让沈杰想到什么，他看着杯里的液体，低喃道：“除了自渡，他人爱莫能助吗……”

老板温和地开口：“对，除了自渡，他人爱莫能助。”

沈杰沉思一会儿，突然笑了一下，抬头看向老板：“我要是能开一个像您这样的酒吧就好了。”

“年轻人应该有目标，我相信你可以，人会在经历中成长，虽然有些痛苦可能需要很久才能消散，但希望你今后不会再迷茫，这杯我请你，喝完回家吧，老板我要早一点打烊回家陪老伴啦！”

“谢谢您的教导。”

“哪里哪里，只是一个糟老头子的随口之言罢了。”

沈杰举杯致谢，一饮而尽。

……

沈杰坐在沙发上看电视，锅里的米饭还有十分钟就焖好，沈杰看了一眼时间，距离徐哲宇回家还有大概二十分钟。

沈杰还记得他第一次主动下厨，徐哲宇被感动得哭哭啼啼鼻涕都流进饭碗里的样子，沈杰的手边是一份面试通知，如果明天的面试通过，他就能有一份正式工作了。

他就可以……

沈杰低着头，摸着手指不安地等待着，不知为什么，他的心跳很快，就像是有什么不好的事情要发生一样。

事实证明他预感的没错。

房门突然被敲响，沈杰应着声来到门口，透过猫眼看到几个穿着西装的男人站在门口，气势汹汹。

“请问你找谁？”

“是徐哲宇，徐先生的家吗？我叫莫海，想找徐先生谈一些事情。”

“徐哲宇不在，你明天再来吧。”沈杰皱着眉，隐隐觉得不对劲。

“那请问他什么时候回来，我可以等一下他。”名叫莫海的男子抬腕看表，礼貌地回答。

“我不知道。”

“那就没办法了，我有很重要的事情告诉他，我可以进去等一下吗？”莫海上一句还说着礼貌的问句，回头便示意身后那几个男子，“把门打开。”

房门发出沉闷的响动，沈杰知道来者不善，后退几步，房门被人轻易打开，莫海扯了扯领带，再次看了一眼手表。

“带走。”

几个高大的男子立刻架起沈杰，沈杰盯着莫海，冷漠地开口：“我并不认识你。”

“可是我久仰您大名很久了，沈先生。”莫海捏着沈杰的下巴，看着沈杰的脸，“我们之后会有时间慢慢谈，不过我现在比较赶时间，希望您不要做无谓的挣扎，带走。”

沈杰无奈地笑，他就知道老天爷不会让他活得太顺利。

面试通知飘落在地，被皮鞋踩出痕迹，厨房的电饭锅到时间后发出叮的一声。

房间内空无一人。

……

沈杰被人塞进车内，几辆黑色轿车一路疾驰赶往码头附近的废弃仓库。

“你们想做什么。”

沈杰坐在仓库内的废砖堆上，看着站在他面前的莫海。

“我们找了您很久，这半年我们损失了很多人手，不过好在结果是令人满意的。”

“你们找我做什么？”沈杰问道。

“我们需要您的帮助。”莫海看了一眼手表，“您还记得您在大学发表的那篇关于生物基因方面的论文吗？”

沈杰眼底闪过一丝诧异：“记得。”

“我们研究成功了。”莫海蹲在沈杰面前，“针对人体机能的研究，您的理论给我们带来很大的帮助，但是实验目前出了点小情况，所以我们需要您的协助我们进行下一步工作。”

“我已经很久不研究那些东西了，而且……这就是你们请人帮忙的态度？”沈杰冷笑。

“怎么说呢……本来也是打算盛情邀请您的。”莫海低下头，戳了戳地上的石块，“可惜有人一直在妨碍我们。”

一张人像被举在沈杰面前，沈杰惊讶地瞪大眼睛，照片里的男人刘海遮眼，墨黑的眼睛微微发亮。

那个男人。

“每次派出去的人手都会被他杀害，我们加大力度搜寻，结果您倒是彻底消失了两个月……要不是因为他，我们或许早就可以见面了。”

“他是谁……”

莫海有些惊讶地抬起头：“你不认识他？”

沈杰摇摇头。

“天啊……我以为您知道他是谁呢。”莫海只觉得不可思议，“那他现在在做的事情您也一定不清楚了。”

“他是国际杀手组织培养的最强杀手，代号0，他所在的组织当年收购了一批婴儿，最后只有他一人活了下来，他是第一个被成功从小培养起来的完美杀手，任务完成度百分之百，对命令绝对服从，赏金永远位居榜首，可惜没有人有能力杀了他，他为组织做了很多脏事，可以说是一条忠犬……”

“但是，几年前他突然退出组织，开始着手调查我们的实验研究，在得知我们得研究理论主要来自你的时候，他就跟一条疯狗一样炸了我们的实验室，杀了所有研究员。”

莫海叹了口气，捡起一块石子放在手里把玩，完全忽略掉了沈杰惊诧的眼神。

“我们的实验室目前只剩下澳大利亚防守最严密的那所，他为了你做了这么多，您竟然还不知道他是谁？”

沈杰只觉得犹如晴天霹雳，冷汗浸透全身，在莫海的口述中，沈杰觉得隐隐约约有一些记忆开始复苏。

“您真的不记得，您在大学期间救过的男人了吗？”

沈杰指尖颤抖，心跳加快，记忆最深处的某个角落终于被唤醒——

那是一个雨夜。

沈杰撑伞走在回家的路上，他因为被老师骂了一下午而郁闷得很，写完作业回出租屋已是深夜十二点多。

“我的理论明明没有任何问题……”

沈杰小声嘀咕着，他住的地方很偏僻，巷子里几乎没有灯，雨夜中除了淅淅沥沥的雨声只剩下一片漆黑。

可惜沈杰完全没有注意脚下，他自顾自地走着，在路过垃圾桶的时候毫不意外地摔了个狗吃屎。

“嘶！”

伞滚落在地，沈杰顿时浑身脏污，正当他埋怨谁家不好好扔垃圾的时候，抬眼发现绊倒他的并不是什么垃圾袋。

而是一条人腿。

沈杰顿时吓得不轻，他坐在地上楞半天，连忙扒开堆砌着的垃圾袋，发现一个男人正埋在垃圾堆里，雨水混合着血水和污泥沾满了他的身体。

沈杰探了一下鼻息，发现男人还有一丝微弱的气息，立刻把他从垃圾堆里拖出来，扒开男人的衣物检查他的伤势。

“喂，醒醒，你伤在哪里了！”

光线太暗，沈杰几乎看不清具体的状况，他拍了拍男人的脸，突然被一股力量抓紧了手腕。

男人气若悬丝，低声威胁：“滚……”

沈杰第一次见主动救人还被骂的，可惜男人在说完这句话后再次失去意识，沈杰觉得不太对劲，他不敢去医院，也不敢就这么放着他不管，又在外面淋了一会儿的雨，沈杰最终架起男人的胳膊将他扛回家。

……

男人醒来的时候，发现自己躺在一张简陋的床上，他立刻坐起身，身上的伤口已经被缝合包扎好，床边放着一套干净的衣物。

男人目光阴冷，他穿好衣服，抄起桌上的签字笔藏在手里，慢慢地走到门口。

沈杰正在卫生间洗衣服，看到男人从卧室走出来，惊讶地说道：

“这么快就醒了？你伤得很重，不要乱动。”沈杰立刻擦干净手走上前去把他扶坐在沙发上，递过几片药。

“喏，吃药。”

男人看着他，一言不发，他的肩微微压低，似乎下一秒就要弹起来捅破沈杰的脖子。

沈杰完全没有发现男人的警惕，拉过男人的手把药塞进手里：“快吃了，你伤的这么重，是遇到抢劫了吗？我帮你叫警察吧，你叫什么名字？”

男人默默地看着手里的药。

“我叫沈杰，你叫什么名字？”

男人抬头，发现沈杰正温和地对他笑着，墨黑的瞳孔紧缩一下，他张了张嘴，没有说话。

名字？没有人问过他的名字。

沈杰见男人一直沉默，索性坐在他旁边，语气温柔：“现在太晚了，外面还下着大雨，你先在我家住一晚，明天我带你去医院，然后我们去找警察怎么样？”

男人看着沈杰的笑容，手指动了动，藏在手里的笔无声地掉进沙发缝。

他迟缓地点了点头。

沈杰把唯一的床让给男人，自己抱着被子睡了沙发，沈杰忙碌了一天，很快陷入睡眠。

外面雨声不止，男人在床上躺了一会儿突然睁开眼睛，他小心翼翼地起身，从垃圾桶里翻出来被扔掉的衣物，拿出里面藏着的刀片和几瓶药剂。

男人蹲在沙发前，在黑暗中注视着沈杰的睡颜，忍不住伸手拨弄他额前的发丝。

好软……

他拿起一瓶药剂在沈杰鼻前喷了一下，沈杰的呼吸逐渐平稳，男人静静地看着他。

就这么看了很久很久。

……

莫海看着沈杰复杂的表情，问道：“想起来了？”

原来是他……

可是为什么记忆这么模糊，这段记忆就像被人强制消除过一样，他那天醒来房间里并没有人，也完全不记得夜晚发生的事情。

“可能对你来说是件不值一提的小事，但是蝴蝶扇动翅膀也有可能带来龙卷风。”

“你不知道你的举动会带来怎样的影响。”

“知道太多不是什么好事。”

脑内全是男人曾说过的话语，沈杰瞪大双眼，身体剧烈颤抖。

沈杰，你后悔吗？

“他本来是一个很完美的杀手，手法残忍，做事毫无人性，雇他一次需要的钱足够一个普通人潇洒小半辈子，如果不是你……他完全可以在黑暗世界里称王。”

“可是，自他开始关注你之后，他就慢慢变成了一条彻头彻尾的疯狗，你以为你救了一个人，你却并不知道你的救赎彻底毁了他……”莫海看着沈杰领口的疤痕，目光变得深沉，“更是毁了你自己。”

“组织培养他时根本没有把他当人看，他却因为你的原因想去寻找人性，他根本就不算是人，他那种怪物，只配活在污泥之下。”

沈杰低下头，发出低低的笑声。

莫海觉得奇怪：“你笑什么？”

“我只是觉得你们可笑。”沈杰扬起嘴角，抬头盯着莫海的眼睛，“永远不要小瞧人性。” 

沈杰厉声说道：“想要培养杀人机器？人是感情及其不稳定的生物，别妄想能够随意控制，即使是没有我的出现，他也早晚会脱离组织，只要他还会思考。”

“我的理论是针对动物基因优化，就算你们能按照我的理论把人的各项机能提高，也无法将他们彻底洗脑，作为不安定的强大个体，他们的存在只会变为你们的不定时炸弹！”

莫海静静地看着沈杰，突然勾起嘴角。

“洗脑工作由我们负责，沈先生您只要能在研究方面协助我们就好了。”

“我拒绝。”

莫海眨眨眼睛：“我不明白您的意思。”

“既然他不让你们找到我，就说明你们会对我的生命构成威胁。”沈杰眯着眼睛看着莫海，“他绝不会让我死，所以……如果我帮了你们，我结局会是什么？”

莫海静静地注视着沈杰的眼睛，沉默半晌。

“您没有选择。”

“或许吧。”

沈杰摸了摸手指，莫海突然注意到沈杰的戒指，他一把抓起沈杰的手，紧盯着那枚戒指看，像是发现了什么一样。

“不好，压住他！”

沈杰被几个男人压倒在地，莫海摁住沈杰的左手，抄起一块石头用尖端猛地砸向沈杰的无名指！指节在石块下瞬间血肉模糊。

沈杰的身体猛地颤抖，戒指在莫海的蛮力下最终碎裂。

“我竟然忘了这个，快上船，我们要快点离开这里。”

沈杰痛得冷汗直冒，强忍着没有痛呼出声，被人拉起来往码头拖去。

那枚戒指……

他早就发现他根本摘不下来。

……

沈杰坐在船舱内，脸色苍白，莫海一直平静的表情也有了一丝慌乱。

“他竟然会把追踪器藏在那种地方。”

沈杰低着头，让人看不清表情。

这个时候他竟然会希望男人来救他。

过来啊，戒指被我扔了，我等着被你砍断手脚呢。

你这条疯狗。

沈杰昏昏沉沉地靠在墙上，随着船的摇晃而微微晃动着，莫海把研究资料递给沈杰，沈杰看着手里的资料，内心越来越慌乱。

这种毫无人性的实验方式……

沈杰把资料扔回去：“我只是一个连研究生都没有毕业的普通人，你们未免太看得起我了。”

“我们不希望您的天赋被埋没。”莫海看了一眼表，他似乎很赶时间。

“实验室还有几位生物学博士，如果有需要您可以随时问他们。”

“我不没有思路。”

“您必须要有，”莫海平静地回应沈杰，“我只需要保证您的大脑健康，您的四肢会变成什么样不在我的管辖范围内，我希望您能明白我的意思。”

沈杰笑了笑：“抱歉，你这种威胁我不是第一次听到了。”

“不一样。”莫海捏着沈杰的下巴强迫他看向自己，“他或许舍不得，但是我不一样。”

“确实，他至少还有一些扭曲的人性。”沈杰讥讽道，“你连扭曲的人性都没有。”

沈杰拍开莫海的手：“我觉得最完美的杀人机器应该是你。”

“我没有那种夸张的身体素质。”莫海似乎有些遗憾，“但对付你还是绰绰有余的。”

莫海问：“你觉得他会来救你吗？”

沈杰看了看自己血肉模糊的无名指指节，目光坚定。

“会。”

船舱内只有莫海和沈杰两人，剩下的人都在甲板上拿着枪时刻待命，沈杰终于能理解为什么莫海说男人是最完美的杀手，即使是这么多人他们也保持着最警惕的状态。

仅仅针对那个男人一个人。

……

四周只能看到海平面，苍茫大海中沈杰完全失去了方向，他把自己的手指简单包扎一下，看着窗外的风景发呆。

莫海看了看手表，有些焦躁地来回走动。

沈杰发现莫海的不对劲：“你在等什么？”

“上级的指示。”莫海又看了看手表，“已经晚很久了。”

“你听命于谁？”

莫海冷漠地回答：“首领。”

沈杰知道现在有点自找没趣，开始看着那叠资料发呆。

……

 

船缓慢航行着，所有人都因为长时间的精神高度集中而有些疲惫，沈杰坐在那里也昏昏欲睡。

船舱外突然响起枪响！

紧接着，男人的厮杀声此起彼伏，圆窗溅上鲜血，惨叫声一路到达船舱门口。

莫海立刻紧张地站起身，抽出腰间的枪对准沈杰的头！

一直紧绷着的琴弦被拨响，迅速奏起急促的乐章。

莫海不屑地皱眉：“一群废物。”

沈杰扬起嘴角，得意地看向莫海：“看来是我等的先到了。”

莫海抬了抬枪：“别忘了您还在我手里。”

沈杰举起双手，眼睛紧盯着舱门。

外面陷入短暂的沉寂，接着，舱门被打开，一个浴血的高大身影站在门口，他看到沈杰后露出一个恶劣的笑容，虽然气息有些不稳，但语气中充满了愉悦。

“宝贝，我找到你了。”


	10. 练笔X（致郁系）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——归零。

“希望你看清现在的情况，零。”莫海把沈杰拉到自己面前。

“别叫我那个代号，我早就舍弃了。”男人把匕首插回刀鞘，从腰间掏出一把漆黑的手枪对准莫海的眉心，“我现在谁都不是。”

“真是可悲。”莫海冷笑，“你现在自杀，我可以考虑让沈先生少一点痛苦。”

“因为命令，你杀不了他。因为能力，你也杀不了我。”男人完全没有一丝紧张，他眯起眼睛看向沈杰，注意到沈杰无名指上沾血的碎布条，咧开嘴笑了，“看来有人不经过我的同意乱动我的玩具啊。”

“为了避免不必要的麻烦，”莫海冷静地回答，“虽然麻烦还是自己找上门来了。” 

“快艇不好操作，说实话，我有点晕船。”男人笑了笑，“所以我一般会选择坐飞机。”

“我对你的情况不感兴趣。”莫海说道，“放下枪，不然我只能让沈先生吃点苦头了。”

“我的玩具很有韧性，不会被玩坏的。”男人勾起嘴角，“不过我并不是很乐意与你这种人分享。”

男人的手指动了动，移向大腿的匕首柄，他的身体微微前倾，像是一只蓄势待发的猎豹。

“对了，你是不是一直在等待着什么消息？”男人微微歪头，看着莫海。

莫海心里一惊。

“难道你……”

“很可惜，你们首领的头被我扔进海里，澳大利亚的最后一片乐土也被我烧焦了。”

莫海的眼眸剧烈颤抖，他深吸一口气。

“看来是到此为止了。”

“没错。”男人点点头。

“不过针对这种情况，我也给自己准备了Plan B。”

莫海扔出一个遥控器，摁下按钮，上面的数字突然开始倒数。

还有三分钟！

“你的Plan B真糟糕啊……”男人眯了眯眼，“首领死了你也要殉情吗？”

莫海的瞳孔收缩，男人趁着莫海失神的空隙扣动扳机打掉他手中的枪，抽出匕首挥了过去，莫海立刻敏捷地后退一步，男人立刻趁机将沈杰拉进怀里，抱紧沈杰退回门口。

莫海反应迅速地弯腰捡起地上的枪，起身立刻回击！

男人把沈杰推出门外，不料子弹正中肩头，他皱着眉回头，举枪瞄准莫海。

莫海以长椅为掩体，偶尔探头观察男人的踪迹，男人浑身血迹，根本看不出伤在哪里，他面色冷静地紧盯着长椅，在莫海伸出胳膊的瞬间打中他的手臂！

双方的子弹同时消耗殆尽！

子弹擦过脸颊传来火辣辣的疼痛感，男人抹了一把脸上的血，提起匕首快速冲到莫海面前，莫海捂着胳膊冷冷地看着男人。

“你救不了他的，你们都得死。”

“那可未必。”

男人咧嘴笑着，温热的鲜血瞬间喷溅在脸上。

沈杰听着船舱内打斗在一声刀子没入肉体的声音后平息，他刚要探头看，一个带着血腥气味的高大身影出现在他面前，沈杰瞬间被男人扛在肩上，向着甲板大步走去。

还有三十秒。

男人拍拍沈杰的屁股问道：“想溺死还是想被炸弹炸死？”

沈杰笑了笑，心里似乎轻松不少：“无所谓。”

“虽然我觉得在水里做爱很爽，但是海水并不好喝。”男人撑着护栏望着无尽的大海，“自己学着少呛几口水。”

男人带着沈杰坠入海中，剧烈的爆炸声响起，气流鼓动，沈杰只觉得眼睛一痛，船只在烈火中慢慢沉没。

……

沈杰苏醒的时候，他正躺在沙滩上。

他匆忙地坐起身，却发现眼睛被蒙上了一层纱布，耳边传来熟悉的声音。

“你终于醒了。”

“我这是……”

“爆炸的时候有残骸飞过来，你眼睛受了伤，如果不想彻底瞎就暂时不要乱动。”男人的声音有些虚弱，沈杰坐起身，摸索着向男人的方向爬去。

粗糙的手传来冰冷的温度，却让沈杰觉得心安，他握紧男人的手，继续问道。

“我们这是在哪？”

“鬼知道是哪的荒岛，”男人不耐烦地说着，“我带着你游了很久，都快游成海豚了。”

“你有哪里受伤吗？”

“肩膀的子弹已经被我取出来了，我们现在的物资是一个打火机，一把匕首，一个瞎子和一个疯子。”

男人坐起身，抱紧了沈杰。

“宝贝，活下来的感觉如何？”

沈杰笑了笑：“糟透了。”

“还有更糟糕的。”男人开口，“我虽然在来之前给你家那位徐哲宇留了言，不过救援队似乎需要很长时间才能找到我们，这几天我们只能相依为命了。”

男人亲了亲沈杰的脸颊：“希望你半夜不要偷袭我，当然你要是想要做我很欢迎，拿着刀的情况就免了。”

沈杰勾起嘴角：“我尽量。”

……

夜里男人捡了些树枝生火，大海的深夜温度很低，两人在沙滩上挨着篝火，抱在一起取暖。

“我为什么总能闻到血腥味。”沈杰嗅了嗅男人身上的衣物，“你到底还有哪里受伤了？”

“只有肩膀，所以抱着肏你大概是实现不了了，要试一试骑乘吗？”男人抱紧沈杰，把脸埋进他的肩窝。

“我们要保持体力。”

“我下身精力一直很充沛……你想不想听星星的故事？今晚的星星很多，海上的夜空很漂亮。”

沈杰抬头，眼前是一片漆黑。

“牛郎织女的故事吗？”

“对，牛郎织女他们每年的七月初七在鹊桥相会，然后在喜鹊的注视下一起造娃……嘶，宝贝你掐我干什么。”

“你脑子不正常。”

“明明是个很好的故事……经过七年他们终于生下七个葫芦，喜鹊就把葫芦叼走拴在一条藤蔓上，葫芦在山神的庇佑下长成葫芦娃，各个都有过人的本领，后来葫芦娃们听说山上有蛇精，就要一起去杀蛇精，可是蛇精太过狡猾，葫芦娃们就去求法海，法海就用雷峰塔镇住了蛇精，蛇精被打败后，葫芦娃们完成了使命，七个合为一体化成五色神石，神石吸收五百年的天地灵气，终于从里面蹦出来个……”

“你接下来是不是要讲孙悟空了。”

“不，是哪吒。”

沈杰郁闷地反驳几句，内心却因为这个乱七八糟的故事而平静许多，轻松的话语让沈杰暂时忘记了两人所处的困境，男人见沈杰绷着的精神缓和下来，亲了亲他的脸，用干燥的嘴唇摩擦他的脖子。

“你不喜欢这个故事吗？”

“我可不记得牛郎织女会生出来葫芦。”沈杰强调一句，突然想到男人是自幼被卖到杀手组织培养长大，转而问道。

“你还记得你六岁的时候在做什么吗？”

“杀人。”

“……”

两人并没有聊太久，因为身体的伤痛他们很快陷入沉睡。

第二天，男人用蒸馏的方法得到一些水，尽数喂给沈杰。

当晚，两人的肚子都开始叫了起来。

沈杰坐在篝火边，突然问道：“人没有食物可以活几天？”

男人靠着沈杰的肩膀。

“七天？前提是有水。”

“你觉得我们能撑多久？”

“很难说。”男人的呼吸有些快，他撑起身体坐好，“我摆好了SOS的标志，如果有渔船路过就可以马上发现我们。”

“我突然觉得你和我一样普通。”沈杰轻笑道，“你第一次遇见我的时候根本没有求生的欲望。”

“死亡面前人人平等。”男人忍不住亲了亲沈杰的脸，抚摸他的额发，“那时和现在不一样，宝贝，你听说过仙鹤报恩吗？”

“我可不觉得你是仙鹤。”

“你觉得我是什么？”

“疯狗，”沈杰勾起嘴角，“只咬我一个人的疯狗。”

“形容很贴切，不过我的意思不是这个。”男人握着沈杰的手，失去视觉后的沈杰很没有安全感，男人有时候就主动握紧他的手，让他知道自己在哪里。

“睡吧，明天我去找点吃的，这个岛不算小，总能有点可以吃的东西。”

“嗯。”

额前传来温柔的触感，沈杰侧躺在沙滩上，抓紧男人的手。

第三天。

沈杰的意识开始有些不清晰，他本身就偏瘦，遇上这种情况更是很难扛过去，沈杰在沙滩上躺了一整天，已经饿得快失去知觉。

沈杰迷迷糊糊中闻到了一些味道，他动了动身体，挣扎着坐起身。

“你回来了？”

“这岛上屁都没有，不过我还是抓到了一条蛇。”男人的声音很微弱，他走到沈杰面前，把烤好的肉递到沈杰面前。

“吃过蛇肉吗？”

沈杰饿的不行张口就吞，滚烫的肉几乎灼伤了他的口腔，他囫囵吞下，根本没尝出什么味道，但有了食物，他至少还可以再撑一段时间。

“你吃了吗？”

“当然，你昏迷的时候我可是吃了不少。”男人把烤好的肉都喂给沈杰，继而抱紧了他。

沈杰觉得男人的身体有些抖。

“零？”

“不要叫我那个代号，”男人烦躁地开口，“退出组织后我就再也没有用过了。”

“为什么？”

“零是虚无，是终结，也是初始。”男人低喃着，“对我来说更意味着背叛……我叫你顾乾你会开心吗？”

沈杰听了只觉得胸口发闷：“那我应该叫你什么？”

“随你。”

沈杰伸手抚摸男人的脸，用手指描绘他的眉骨、眼睛、鼻梁和嘴唇。

“等我们获救后，我就给你想一个名字，绝对要配上你这个疯子。”

男人笑了：“好啊。”

深夜，沈杰终于忍不住困意睡下，男人坐在沈杰的身边，借着火光望着沈杰的睡颜。

沈杰枕着胳膊，另一只手紧握着他的手，男人想去摸沈杰的头发，可是他的左臂早就没了知觉。

男人看着不远处沾血的匕首，眼神中透露着复杂又疯狂的信息。

第四天。

沈杰从昏昏沉沉中醒来，一股温水渡进他的嘴里，他贪婪地吸吮着想索取更多，唇舌热情地交缠着，男人舔了舔沈杰湿润的嘴唇，恋恋不舍地放开他。

“还是没有救援吗……”

沈杰连坐起来的力气都没有了，虚弱地躺在沙滩上，男人又烤了一些昨天的蛇肉喂给沈杰，沈杰紧抓着男人僵硬的左手，男人动了动，肩膀的伤口令他无法握紧。

“你知道杨过吗？”

“不知道。”

“杨过是神雕侠侣里面的一个男人，他是个独臂大侠，他有一只神雕，是一只大鸟，特别大。”

“我的雕也很大。”男人低声说着。

“我知道……”沈杰笑了笑，“你这只手可能会废掉，这样你就会变成杨过了。”

“那你是什么？”

“小龙女？”沈杰皱了皱眉，“不行，我想当郭靖。”

“那又是什么？”

“都是小说里面的人物，并不是现实生活中的……我们聊点别的吧。”

“我们可以聊一点当前的事情。”

“比如？”

“比如我们还没有死。”男人用能动的那只手摸着沈杰的额发，“至少你不会死。”

“不要说丧气话。”沈杰的语气温柔，“活下去总会有希望。”

“你就是靠着这种信念坚持到现在的吗？”

“不然呢，你是靠着什么？”

“我还有事情没有做完。”

“比如说？”

“比如说我还没有试着在野外和你做爱，”男人舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，觉得嗓子如同火烧，“但是现在的条件太不允许了。”

沈杰提议道：“我们可以接吻。”

男人没有回话。

沈杰艰难地坐起身，捧着男人的脸吻住他，仅用嘴唇轻轻摩擦，柔软而温暖。

他们的呼吸交织在一起，空气中浸满了温柔。

男人没有动，墨黑的眼睛紧盯着沈杰的动作。

沈杰松开男人，摸了摸他的嘴唇：“你身上好凉。”

“你也是。”

“不对……”沈杰摸到男人的脖子，“你的脉搏很微弱。”

“我们彼此彼此。”

沈杰虚弱地倒下，男人依旧盘着腿坐在他身边。

沉默了许久，男人突然开口。

“沈杰。”

沈杰应了一声。

“你恨我吗？”

沈杰抓住男人的手，声音渐渐微弱：“为什么现在说这个……”

男人停了停，又重复了一遍：“你恨我吗？”

“嗯。”

男人抓起沈杰的手，在无名指的伤口上落下一吻。

“我明白了。”

……

第五天。

沈杰彻底虚弱，他的意识开始混沌不清，隐约中感觉到有人喂给他水，又喂给他一些肉，在他的额前落下亲吻。

沈杰没有任何力气，他虚抓着男人的手，几乎饿成皮包骨。

男人依旧安静地盘腿坐在沈杰身边，他看着沈杰难过的表情，忍不住低头亲了几遍他的额头，最后用唯一能动的手握住沈杰受伤的那只手，十指相扣。

他静静地看着沈杰的脸，时间如水流在两人之间缓缓流淌。

他看着沈杰，就这么看了很久很久。

最后，用尽力气，握紧他的手。

“晚安。”

身边的人变得安静下来，沈杰在昏迷中皱紧了眉。

不知为何，他的心突然特别特别痛。

……

等沈杰再次醒来，他已经躺在医院的病床上。

眼睛被缠了绷带，看不到东西，沈杰慌乱中匆忙起身，立刻有人按住了他。

“师哥！你终于醒了！”

听到徐哲宇的哭声，感觉到那结实有力的怀抱，沈杰终于明白自己身处何地。

徐哲宇抽噎着，哭得完全不像一个大人：“师哥，我找了你好久……救援队都差点要放弃了，我以为你真的会死……师哥……”

“我睡了多久？”

“你已经昏迷快半个月了，师哥，我……”

“和我在一起的那个男人呢？”

徐哲宇的声音停顿一下，随即缓缓开口：“他……等我们到的时候，已经死了。”

沈杰仿佛被一只手猛地握紧了心脏，他捂着胸口，觉得呼吸困难。

死了？

“等我们到的时候，你还有一口气，不过也快不行了，他握着你的手坐在那里，尸体已经硬了……我们掰了半天才把他的手掰开。”

“那个荒岛……”

“那不能算是荒岛，师哥，”徐哲宇的语气颤抖，“那里只是一片有几颗树的海中小岛，一眼就能看到头，地图上根本没有定位，所以我们才找了好久。”

沈杰想到了什么，突然崩溃地扯住徐哲宇，大叫道：“告诉我他死前的状态！”

徐哲宇忍着眼泪：“师哥……”

“告诉我！”

徐哲宇被沈杰吓得不行，流着泪一字一句地告诉沈杰，每一个字都像是重锤敲击着他的心脏。

“他左肩的伤口全烂掉了，背部也有一道很严重的伤口，他的左腿小腿骨骨折，右腿……被他用匕首挖掉了小腿上面的肉。”

……

听说过仙鹤报恩吗？

仙鹤为了报恩，化成人形，在老人家里用自己的羽毛织布，让老人家过上了富足的生活，但在它的秘密被老人发现后，仙鹤不得不离开老人的家。

沈杰捂住嘴，强忍着不让自己干呕出声。

却感觉体内被塞满了破碎的灵魂。

……

沈杰出院后，第一件事就是去殡仪馆找男人的尸体。

可惜遗体无人认领，超过半个月已经被火化，沈杰捧着那小小的骨灰盒，站在殡仪馆门口。

沈杰用手指抚摸的盒子的边角，轻声说着：“我还没有给你取名字呢。”

“你想叫什么？”

“你这个疯子……”

沈杰长期没有打理的刘海遮住眼睛，他看着面前的一片山林，并没有流泪，男人及时处理好了沈杰的伤口，手术后他恢复的很成功。

沈杰乘车回到自己新找的住处，走近门口发现一个女人正站在那里等着他。

女人抱着一摞资料，看着沈杰，又看了看沈杰手里捧着的东西，开口道：“您就是沈先生吧。”

沈杰点点头：“我是。”

“我这里有笔遗赠需要您的过目。”女子推了推眼镜，目光扫过那漆黑的盒子，“至于对方是谁，我想您应该清楚。”

……

沈杰看着面前的一摞文件，他竟然不知道男人有这么多财产。

“因为零有很多假身份证，我就不向您一一介绍，您大概看一眼。”

“这些……”

“放心，组织有绝对安全的方法让您合理接受这笔财产，这也是零退出组织前唯一拜托我的事情。”

女人从文件夹的内夹层里翻出一张纸。

“他说过，如果他死了，让我把这个交给您。”

沈杰接过那张薄薄的信纸，男人的字迹如同本人一样狂乱而无章法，信纸上只有寥寥几个大字。

[我们地狱再见。]

沈杰把信纸收好，看着面前这些复杂的文件。

“我……能问你一件事吗？”

女人推了推眼镜：“请讲。”

“关于那个……零，他到底是什么人？被卖到你们那之前他的家在哪里？”

女人看着沈杰的眼睛，犹豫了一会儿，终于缓缓开口。

……

几年后。

北方某个小镇。

这里只是一个普普通通的小镇，人们的生活节奏很慢，小镇有酒吧一条街，几乎镇里所有的酒吧都开设在那里。

在那条街的最里面，有一个装修别致的酒吧，老板平日里神出鬼没，人们很少能见到本尊，但是据说老板是个很有钱的年轻人，因为一些事情跑到这里开酒吧。

老板从来不在乎营业额，想什么时候开门就什么时候开门，有时候想起来就会关门几天出去旅游。

有常客传说，老板留着长发，看着很邋遢，他的左手无名指上有一道狰狞的疤。

又有人传说，说老板曾经混过黑道，后来金盆洗手不干了，才回到小镇开酒吧打发时间。

也有人说老板曾经是毒贩子，被仇家报复后躲在这里开酒吧，继续偷偷卖毒品。

究竟传言是真是假，我们都无从判断。

我们的所闻所见所感，究竟何为真实，何为虚幻，切不可操之过急，胡乱定下结论。

对于他人的事情，我们更不可随意妄自评价，就算是认真阅读他人的经历，一千个读者就有一千个哈姆雷特，每个人的想法都会有所不同，我们要做的就是从其中得到我们想得到的东西。

至于异议，莫去争辩。

说到底，我不过是个说书人。

完


	11. 练笔X（致郁系）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 另一个开始。

让我们把时间线拉回去——

沉船被打捞上来后，并没有沈杰的身影，徐哲宇发了疯一样寻找着沈杰，可沈杰就像是尸沉大海一样彻底没了踪迹，徐哲宇瞒着家里又折腾了半个月，最后也只能放弃。

几年后。

境外某雇佣兵基地。

直升机旋起地上的沙尘，几个高大的男人端着枪在附近巡逻，医疗人员排好队列等待直升机落地。

舱门被打开，重伤的雇佣兵被人搀扶下来，放在担架上匆忙送去急救室，医疗队为首的男人身材清瘦，身穿白大褂，一头长发随意地绑在脑后，他神情专注地安排手下把重伤的士兵拉进去，回头便看到直升机内走出的最后两个男人。

先走出的男人肤色较深，墨黑的眼睛被刘海微微遮住，他身材高大，在一群白种人雇佣兵中也丝毫不逊色，他扛着枪搀扶着一个红发男子走下直升机，把红发男子扔给小跑过来的医疗人员。

红发男子被放到担架上往室内搬运，路过长发男子时还不忘拉着对方感慨。

“沈淩，这回我相信了，他是真的能……操，你们东方人太可怕了。”

被叫做沈淩的长发男子温和地看着红发男子笑：“他一直是单人行动，我想可能是磨合期还没有过。”

“已经三年了！他还是差点拧断我的脖子！”被拉走的红发男子伸长脖子喊道。

沈淩回头朝着已经被搬进室内的红发男子挥了挥手，拉长了声音：“那就不要在他睡觉的时候碰他！”

“我向上帝发誓我只是不小心的！不信你问沐风！”

大门被缓慢合上，红发男子的声音随之被关在里面。

受了轻伤的士兵们坐在一起接受医疗人员的治疗，沈淩拢了拢身上的白大褂，转身看向一直沉默注视他的男人，勾起嘴角。

名为沐风的男人把枪支在地上，扬起一个恶劣的笑：“宝贝，你要是再和威廉那小子多说一句废话，我就要撕烂他的嘴了。”

沈淩无奈地摇摇头：“为什么又是只有你没受伤，你真的听我的话了吗？”

“我向你发誓，我遵守了团队合作的所有要求。”沐风把枪收好，举起双手做投降状，“难道你希望我多受点伤吗？”

“不，”沈淩走到沐风面前，揪着他的衣领看着那墨黑的眼瞳，“我希望你变得更好。”

沐风一把箍住沈淩的腰，摸了摸他额前的黑发，低声说道：“我和那群亡命之徒不一样，地狱没有迎接我的人，这里有……宝贝，我很想你。”

说完，他低下头凑近沈淩，蛮横地吻住对方，沈淩踮起脚仰着脖子回应男人的吻，完全无视掉周遭所有人。

他们的眼角都带着笑意。

爆炸后他们被路过的渔船所救，沈杰决定和男人一起离开，他们走遍世界，最后选择在一处雇佣兵组织落脚，沈杰给男人取名为沐风，自己改名为沈淩，以纪念他们在海中遇难的那几日。

淩，也是沐风曾经代号的谐音。

一吻结束，沈淩抹掉嘴角的口水，擦了擦沐风脸上的脏污：“我该去做手术了。”

“可我们才见面。”沐风抱着沈淩不放手。

“不是所有人都像你一样生命力顽强，”沈淩摸着沐风的头，像在安抚一条撒娇的大狗，“乖。”

“你也学会说乖了。”沐风眯着眼睛笑，放开沈淩，吻了吻他左手无名指上的戒指，继而用粗糙的手指挠沈淩的手心，笑意更加明显，“宝贝，那我们晚上见。”

沈淩看着沐风的笑容，叹了口气。

“晚上见。”

……

夜晚，最后一位伤员终于手术成功，沈淩换下手术服，记录完仪器上的数据，交代值班护士一些需要注意的事项，坐在办公室休息。

“沈医生，您不回去吗？”护士见沈淩没有要走的意思，探头小声说道，“这里有我们就好了。”

“马上就回去了。”沈淩看着桌上的照片，突然想到了什么，抬头看向门口的小护士，“莉莉丝，有没有多余的白大褂，我需要一件。”

“啊？好的，我现在去拿。”莉莉丝眨了眨大眼睛，虽然不明白沈淩的意思，但还是去照做了。

沈杰低下头摸了摸手指，不禁露出一个温柔的笑容。

……

基地内某雇佣兵房间。

“我回来了。”

沈淩拎着袋子进门，发现沐风正坐在沙发上等他，沐风焦躁地捏着手指，看到沈淩回来立刻将人一把抱起往卧室冲！

“沐风……你着什么急！”

沈淩被沐风的行动吓了一跳，手里的袋子落在地上，还没等反应过来就摔进柔软的床褥，沈淩坐起身，对方便急匆匆地压了下来，粗暴地撕扯他的衣服，雪白的身躯逐渐显露，热情的吻从脖颈蔓延开来。

沈淩推搡着沐风的头：“你起来，你……别撕了！”

“我等不及了，我都要憋炸了宝贝。”沐风粗喘着去扒沈杰的裤子，含住沈淩的乳尖啃咬，“我需要充能，我的能量槽需要你……”

“沐风！”沈淩怒吼道。

沈淩大声吼出男人的名字，沐风听到后终于停住动作，抬头看向沈淩。

沈淩把残余的碎衣服扔在一边，反身将沐风压在身下，用膝盖抵住勃起的某处轻轻按压，俯视着他，目光清冷。

“我可是给你准备了礼物，你要是想要就听我的话，懂吗？”

沐风咧开嘴笑起来，点点头，终于听话地不动了。

沈淩从床头拿出一副手铐铐住沐风的手，沐风试着动了动，抬头兴奋地说道：“宝贝，这是你专属于你的手铐，想铐住我你还需要再加两副哦。”

“你要是敢挣脱，你这辈子就别想碰我了。”沈淩看了沐风一眼，拿出眼罩蒙住身下男人的眼睛。

“啧，我已经兴奋起来了。”沐风被蒙眼后反而更加激动，抬腰顶骑在他身上的沈杰，“快坐下来宝贝，骑上我，我带你上天！”

沈淩被顶的低喘出声，笑着俯下身吻了吻沐风的脸，轻声诱惑着。

“别急，等我，马上回来。”

沐风感觉到沈淩从他身上下来，去了客厅，他换了个舒服的姿势躺着，嘴角忍不住上扬。

……

过了很久，对沐风来说确实是很久，他终于听到沈淩的脚步声逐渐传来，紧接着他感到他的裤子被人扒下来，沈淩爬上床，再一次骑在他身上。

不过这次，沈淩的下身什么都没有穿。

“操……你是裸着的吗宝贝？”沐风摸着沈淩平坦的小腹，慢慢举起胳膊摸向他的胸膛。

沈淩俯下身，语气带着笑意：“你感受一下就知道了。”

沐风粗糙的手摸到沈淩的肩膀，终于感觉到了些许布料的存在，在结合他腿上轻薄的布料的感觉，沐风终于想到了什么，激动道：“是白大褂吗！？”

沈淩笑着不答，低头吻住沐风的唇，用臀缝摩擦沐风硬挺着的性器，轻轻晃腰。

唇舌纠缠发出淫糜的水声，沐风把沈淩口腔内的每一个角落都舔个遍，吸住他的舌头轻咬，他不断地挺着脖子，急切地想进入面前这具美好的身体。

沈淩吻了一会儿便放开沐风，手背到身后握住他身下的巨物，用指尖描绘着上面的筋脉。

“让我填满你，快……”沐风挣了一下手腕上的铁圈，像一只发疯的野狗，“我想扯开眼罩，我等不及了，再晚点它就要被你玩射了。”

“你怎么可能射那么快。”沈淩轻笑着，用那硕大的龟头抵在自己的穴口，“要进去了。”

“等等，你……”

沐风刚要开口，沈杰已经把沐风的下体抹上润滑，扶着巨物缓慢坐了上去。

“起来，你这样会坏掉的，宝贝，”沐风有些慌张地坐起身，他和沈淩太久没做过，他的尺寸绝对不是沈淩不需扩张就能轻松容纳的，“我可不想刚回来就玩坏你……”

沈淩不说话，按着沐风的肩膀把他压了回去，细腰逐渐下沉，直至吞没那粗长火热的柱体。

内壁被一寸一寸撑开的感觉并不好受，沈淩微微蹙眉，撑着身体上下动作，试图去习惯后穴的涨满感。

“嘶……宝贝，你真是……”

下体被紧紧包裹，沐风这才感觉到沈淩的内壁并没有他想象的那么干涩，反而出乎意料地温暖潮湿，沈淩骑在他身上动着身体，黏腻的润滑沾满了沈淩柔软的臀瓣和沐风下体的毛发。

“你竟然自己去扩张了……”沐风摸着沈淩的腰，用力把他往自己胯上摁，“用什么扩张的？嗯？”

“手指……”沈淩低喘着，体内的巨物又深入几分，摩擦着他的敏感点，他不禁开始颤抖，渴望更加猛烈的肏干。

“真想看你用手指玩自己的样子，”沐风不怀好意地咧开嘴，“绝对能让人想干死你。”

沈淩俯下身亲了亲沐风的脖颈，动作加快，抽插的过程开始变得顺利，不适感终于消失，沈淩扭动着劲瘦的腰肢，让体内的性器戳向自己的敏感点，他手臂一抬，摘下了沐风的眼罩。

沐风眯了眯眼，终于看清沈淩的样子。

身上的男子皮肤白皙，长发披肩，他赤裸着身体穿着一件白大褂，裸露在外的皮肤有很多疤痕，但这并不影响他的性感，沈淩骑在男人身上，用身体吞吐着男人的肉柱，眼睛一眨不眨地注视着他。

“如何？”

“你明天别想下床了。”对方的声音低哑危险。

沐风觉得浑身的血液都在沸腾，他深深地望着沈淩，野兽一般的眼神恨不得要把对方拆吃入腹，他扣紧沈淩的腰，主动挺胯啪啪啪地疯狂肏干身上的男生。

“嗯……啊！”

突如其来的猛顶让沈杰几乎撑不住身体，大腿根的痛楚和体内迅速穿梭的酥麻快感让他发出性感低沉的呻吟，他趴在沐风身上，抱紧沐风的脖颈一遍又一遍地在他耳畔唤着他的名字。

“沐风……好大……”

“沐风……”

“好舒服……沐风，快点……啊啊……”

沐风很喜欢听沈淩叫他的名字，每次沈淩用那种性感温柔的嗓音叫他的时候，沐风都会觉得沈淩很爱他，同样的，他总会在沈淩叫他的时候用实际行动证明他的爱意。

臀肉在猛烈的抽顶中泛起红色，沈淩骑在沐风身上，在晃动中发出浪荡地呻吟，他配合男人的动作收缩自己的后穴，换来更加疯狂的肏干。

沐风腰力强劲，让沈淩骑在自己身上在颠簸中射出精液，沈淩趴在男人胸膛喘息着，他已经完全适应这种被肏到高潮的快感。

“舒服吗？”沐风摸了摸沈淩细软的头发，轻声问着。

“嗯……”沈淩软着身体，伸脖子蹭了蹭对方的脸颊，“你动吧。”

“像只猫儿似的，”沐风轻笑一声，掐了掐沈淩的脸，“这就喂饱你。”

后穴内蛰伏的巨物开始快速抽送，沈淩难耐地喘息，被操开的穴口已经是一片淫糜的深红，润滑在长时间的肏弄中变成白色的沫状物，在巨根不断的抽出没入中飞溅出去。

沈淩似乎是累了，趴在沐风的身上闭着眼睛，把身体完全交给对方。

这个过程持续了很久，沈淩被男人最后几记凶狠的顶弄肏得微微皱眉，沐风似乎积攒了很多，在沈杰体内爆发出大量的精液，粗暴的动作激得沈淩不禁一阵哆嗦。

沐风舒服地喘了几口气，拨弄沈淩的长发，放在唇上磨蹭着。

两人都安静地躺在那里，沈淩心里清楚男人憋了这么久，只来一次绝对不够。

沈淩缓过来，扭了扭腰：“你射了好多。”

“我这里还有更多需要你的召唤，只要你再扭一扭你的小屁股，我相信它们一定会迫不及待地射入你的体内。”

沈淩撑起身体，半勃着的阴茎还插在他的体内，他抚摸着沐风的脸，感受着体内的肉柱再一次变大，逐渐把他撑满。

沈淩挑眉，有些无奈地笑着：“怎么又硬起来了？”

“因为你太性感了。”沐风摸着沈淩的胸口，熟练地揉捏那挺立的乳尖，夸赞道，“你是唯一一个可以用屁股肏翻我的人。”

沈淩低喘一声，又被沐风的话逗笑了：“那真是我的荣幸。”

“宝贝，你穿着白大褂的样子太漂亮了，”沐风扬起嘴角，“换个姿势，我们继续。”

“你为什么刚从战场下来精力也这么旺盛，”沈淩有些郁闷地说着，“每次都要把我折腾到晕过去才可以吗？”

“小别胜新婚，我不想和那群人一起找军妓，只能辛苦你了，”沐风把戴着手铐的双腕举在沈淩面前，笑嘻嘻地看着他，“宝贝，解开我，我忍不住了。”

沈淩拿出钥匙解开沐风腕上的手铐，沐风立刻起身，托着沈淩的屁股抱起他走下床。

体内的巨物随着动作摩擦到敏感点，沈淩呜咽一声，抱紧了沐风的脖子。

沐风将沈淩抱到窗前，放下他，他让沈淩背对着自己撑着窗沿，撩起白大褂的下摆，分开沈淩的臀瓣，看那微张的红肿着的小嘴吐出些许白液。

沐风眼神黯了黯，扶着自己的性器，不容反抗地挺进沈淩的体内。

沈淩低声叫着，踮着脚主动翘起屁股，透过玻璃他可以看到穿着白大褂的自己被情欲折磨的样子，基地随时有人在巡逻，沈淩看着窗外，有些不满地回头埋怨。

“沐风，会有人看到……”

“会吗？”沐风扣住沈淩的腰撞了一下，沈淩立刻呻吟出声，“他们又不是不知道我们的关系。”

“这和他们知不知道没关系……唔啊……”

沐风亲吻着沈淩的脊背，加快了身下的力度，沈淩登时说不出话，张嘴只能发出细腻的呻吟。

“这时候你只需要想着我。”沐风舒服地眯起眼睛，白大褂的下摆在撞击中沾上溢出的精液，沐风撩开下摆，总觉得碍事，索性把衣角塞进沈淩的嘴里。

“咬住，宝贝。”

沈淩咬住衣摆，露出挺翘雪白的双臀，沐风抱紧身下的男生，逐渐加速律动。

沐风拎住沈淩的后领微微下拉，露出疤痕斑驳的脊背，沈淩的脊背线条很漂亮，沐风迷恋地在上面留下一个又一个红痕。

“唔……沐风……慢点……”

沈淩呻吟着，双腿止不住地颤抖，若不是沐风在后面拉着他的腰，他马上就能跪下去。

“对于现在来说，慢点就是用力的意思。”沐风亲了亲沈淩的肩膀，用力肏干身下的男生，淫液顺着大腿向下流淌，他熟练地用性器研磨沈淩体内的敏感点，在沈淩腿软的一刹那将怀中的人一把捞起。

沈淩叼着衣摆抬头，恍惚间看到了玻璃窗映出的虚像，他的眼里满是被情欲侵袭的迷离，咬着白大褂的衣摆，翘着屁股伏在窗前，仿佛情色电影里羞耻的模样，背后的男人身材精壮，正握着他的腰疯狂肏弄着，沈淩在男人的动作下晃着身体，并拢双腿夹紧体内的性器。

“嘶……宝贝，吸得好紧。”

沐风被沈淩夹得低喘一声，湿热的内壁仿佛有无数张小嘴在紧紧吸附着他，先前射入的精液在抽插过程中被带出些许，被撞得发红的臀肉颤巍巍地抖动着，沐风揉着娇嫩的双臀，用力插到更深处。

沈淩崩溃地低吟，觉得沐风的囊袋都要撞进他的身体里，他舒服得剧烈颤抖，咬紧了嘴里的布料。

两人放纵在欲望的浪潮中，像是森林里一对发情的野兽，等沐风射进沈淩体内的时候，他已经浑身湿透了。

沈淩喘着粗气，双目涣散地看着窗外，他摸了摸自己的小腹，那里面射满了属于沐风的精液。

沐风摸着沈淩的脊背，墨黑的眼眸深情地看着那上面密密麻麻的疤痕，射完一轮后，他掰着沈淩的肩膀让他站起身，以相连的姿势扶着沈淩往床的方向走去。

“等等，沐风……”

沈淩仅脚趾着地，腿软得根本撑不住身体，他们的下体还紧贴着，走动中滴落星星点点的白液，沐风握着他的胳膊，硬是让他走到了床边。

沈淩爬上床，累得趴在那里，沐风顺势欺身上前，抬起沈淩的一条腿将他翻了个身，体内的性器随着动作转了半圈，沈淩忍不住呻吟一声，随即被沐风极具侵略性的吻堵住了嘴。

沈淩抱紧身上的男人，双腿自觉地打开，沐风压着沈淩深深地吻他，将沈淩吻得头脑发晕才放开，缓缓抽出精力依旧充沛的巨物。

内壁空虚地收缩，红肿的小穴可怜兮兮地吐出白液，沈淩伸出长腿勾住男人的腰，低喘着问：“不做了吗……”

“已经够了。”沐风看着那红肿的穴口，俯下身在沈淩额前落下亲吻。

“你不用顾及我。”沈淩缠住男人的腰，侧过头红着脸，不敢注视沐风的眼睛，小声说道，“你今晚……可以对我做任何你想做的。”

沐风眯起眼睛，危险的气息瞬间弥漫开来，他的额头爆起青筋，注视沈淩一会儿，俯下身沉声威胁。

“这可是你亲口说的。”

沈淩闭着眼睛点点头。

沐风又确认道：“我是认真的……你真明白你刚才说了什么吗？”

“我……明白……”

“宝贝，无论你怎么哭泣，怎么求饶，我都不会放过你的，你没有安全词，听清楚了吗？”沐风将那双长腿扛至肩头，抬高了沈淩的腰，亲了亲他的脚踝，将性器抵在沈淩的穴口，做出最后的警告，“你现在后悔还来得及。”

沈淩抓紧了沐风的胳膊，有些紧张地睁开眼看着他。

“不后悔。”

沐风咧开嘴露出野性的笑，沉腰用力撞进沈淩的体内，长时间压抑着的兽性终于在此刻爆发。

“准备好尖叫吧。”

……

沈淩被沐风压着高潮了三次，后期被肏得声音都变了调，流着泪哑着嗓子止不住地求饶，可就像是先前说好的那样，沐风根本没有放过他的意思，沈淩的哀求更是激发了他的凌虐欲，他红着眼睛，毫不留情地打开沈淩的身体，将身下的男生摁在床头彻彻底底干个痛快。

……

沈淩揉着哭肿的眼睛苏醒的时候，天已经蒙蒙亮了。

“我睡了多久……”沈淩微微动了动身体，不禁倒吸一口冷气，他发现全身就像散了架一样疼，很明显沐风事后已经帮他清洗干净，但涂着药膏的某处依旧传来火辣辣的痛感。

嘴唇被含住渡入温热的液体，沈淩火烧般的喉咙终于缓和了一些，他缓缓睁开眼睛，发现沐风正靠在床头看着他，粗糙的手指抚摸着他的长发。

“才一个小时，”沐风低头亲了亲沈淩的额头，看着他难受的样子，低声说道，“你完全可以不必这么迁就我的。”

“偶尔一两次没关系，”沈淩把脸埋进被子里，小声说着，“也不是很难受……”

“我需要你的控制，”沐风的声音难得的平和下来，“如果你不控制我，我会伤害你。”

“你这次没有伤害我，你做到了，你控制住了拿刀的手，”沈淩有些遗憾地叹了一口气，“我昨天一直在做手术，所以有点累，本来为了给你奖励我是想自己动的，但是我的腰真的很痛。”

“奖励？”

“听伤员说你救了威廉，”沈淩露出白皙的脸，看向沐风墨黑的眼睛，“你本可以离开的，但是你却选择留在那里，如果没有你，威廉不会活着回来。”

“他死了我会很麻烦。”沐风眯了眯眼睛。

“这不一样，”沈淩摇摇头，“我没有告诉过你这种事，你却做了，你在变得更好。”

“我又不是什么英雄，”沐风阴冷地笑着，“这点你比我更清楚。”

沈淩艰难地撑起身体，亲了亲沐风的眼睛捧起他的脸，额头抵着额头，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，轻声说着：

“我们都不是英雄，我们只是普通人，英雄要做的事情有很多，而我们只要学会在重要时刻做出正确的选择，这就足够了。”

沈淩的语气十分温柔，像冬日阳光一样温暖：“我希望你不要逞强，你能变得像普通人一样就好。”

沐风深吸一口气：“我明白。”

“那就好。”沈淩眯起眼睛笑着，“只要有我在，你就不会再迷茫了。”

“宝贝……”沐风抱紧沈淩，把脸埋进他的颈窝，“你是最棒的，各种方面上……”

沈淩笑着蹭了蹭沐风的脖子，疲惫地闭上眼睛，小声嘟囔着：“我好累。”

沐风放开沈淩，让他躺好，自己也躺进被窝里，把沈淩揽进怀里，亲了亲他的脸颊。

“睡吧，你现在需要休息。”

沈淩闷闷地应了一声，很快就陷入沉睡。

沐风让沈淩的头靠近自己的胸膛，沈淩听着那沉稳有力的心跳声，在睡梦中勾起一抹几乎看不到的浅笑，沐风抱紧怀里的人，也渐渐闭上眼睛。

只要沈淩在他身边，只要闻着沈淩的味道，他便不再是那个需要握枪浅眠的恶鬼，他正逐渐变得有血有肉，成为一个真正的人。

阳光透过轻薄的窗帘散落在相拥的两人身上，晨曦的光亮将他们镀上一层微弱的光泽，黑暗逐渐散去，房间内只剩下平稳的呼吸声。

等待着他们的，是更加充满未知的未来。

而他们已不再迷茫。


End file.
